La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta
by Zero Lynx
Summary: Twilight Sparkle despues de ser por 3 temporadas la actris principal de un programa de TV para niños, es sustituida por una Alicornio, 3 años despues ella lucha por continuar con su vida, pero no olvida la fama que una vez tuvo, lo cual solo la perjudica. NOTA - Se a incluido lenguaje un poco fuerte.
1. Chapter 1 - La fiesta infantil

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo Primero - La Fiesta Infantil.**

**.**

Es un día de verano muy soleado en la ciudad de Manehattan, pero nos enfocaremos en las afueras de la ciudad, justamente antes de puente del gran Pony Gate, donde hay un pueblito con varias casitas y sus árboles por doquier, con un parque muy hermoso cerca de estas, donde se puede ver que hay una fiesta infantil muy animada con muchos potrillos y potrancas corriendo y riendo por doquier, junto con sus padres yendo de un lado a otro, atrás de sus hijos y otros con estos a la par, comiendo golosinas, disfrutando de los diferentes juegos que hay entre ellos, ponle la cola al pony, atrapa la manzana en el balde de agua, tiro al blanco, tira al pony al agua y muchos juegos más, siendo muy animados por los ponies payasos, viene una yegua de pelaje color gris oscuro, su crin y melena de color blanca con un vestido rosa oscuro adornado con muchas flores de varios colores y les grita a los potrillos.

**-"VAYA NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, TOMEN ASIENTO ENFRENTE DEL ESCENARIO, QUE PRONTO EMPEZARA EL SHOW" -**

- **Siiii…** - Gritaron todos los potrillos al unisonó muy alegres y contentos.

Una vez todos se habían sentado frente al teatro móvil, se abre la cortina de la cual aparece una explosión de humo mágico con muchos colores y luces de la cual aparece una pony levantada en sus cascos traseros y con los cascos delanteros sostiene la capa como si fueran alas y mostrando a una pony que tiene pelaje color Cian y con melena y crin color blanco y otra franja color celeste claro alternándose cada color, sobre su cabeza tiene un sombrero de mago color azul con unos estampados de muchas estrellas de varios colores y varios tamaños, sobre su cuerpo una capa con los mismos motivos que su sombrero, a lo cual hace lo siguiente.

- **Yeguas y Sementales, Niños y Niñas están listos para el mejor acto de Magia que hayan visto aquí en Manehattan, de los cascos de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie** - Dice ella en voz alta al público pony.

-**YAY – VIVA… - **Gritaban los niños y niñas al unisonó, mientras hacia sus respectivos actos pirotécnicos mágicos, donde les mostraba imágenes de luces de colores y los niños enloquecían de la emoción gritando.

- **TRIXIE – TRIXIE…** -

- **Y ahora la Gran y Poderosa Trixie les preguntara a ustedes niños, ¿Quien es lo suficientemente poderoso que se atreva a retar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?, veamos…- **

Decía ella y miraba al publico de niños emocionados que levantaban sus cascos para ser seleccionados por Trixie, vino ella y selecciono a una Unicornio que tenía su pelaje de color verde claro y melena con crin Celeste claro, a un Pegaso con pelaje café claro y melena con crin color rojo con líneas blancas y a un Pony terrestre con pelaje rojo y melena con su crin verde claro todos por su corta edad les faltaba su Cutie Mark, los tres potrillos subieron al escenario muy emocionados y se situaron enfrente de Trixie, con los cascos delanteros conteniendo su risa y emoción de estar allí arriba del escenario, viendo a todos sus amigos entre el publico pony, estos dándoles ánimos y los tres potrillos estaban muy alegres y emocionados por que estaban siendo parte del acto mágico.

Empieza Trixie a caminar dando una vuelta alrededor de los potrillos y se detiene enfrente de ellos y les dice junto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- **Aja con que ustedes tres se han atrevido a retar a la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie, haber potrillos, ¿díganme si es eso cierto? –**** Les decía Trixie con ese rostro de superioridad y segura de las palabras que ella decía a los potrillos.**

-**Siiii…. -** Contestaban los tres potrillos al unisonó, no pudiendo evitar estar emocionados y muy felices al dar esta repuesta a Trixie.

-**Con que esa tenemos pequeños potrillos, ahora les enseñare lo que la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie es capaz de hacer – **

**A lo cual Trixie empieza hacer brillar su cuerno y** acto seguido empezaba a emanar humo debajo de los cascos de los tres potrillos, estos se elevaban sobre el escenario y eran guiados por Trixie que los levitaba haciéndolos pasar por varias figuras de Colores, entre estos los de una Hidra que se movía, los de una Osa Menor y otros seres de los cuales los niños se reían a más no poder al estar pasando atreves de estos por los aires, luego de estos Trixie los bajo de nuevo al escenario y se les acerco a los potrillos y estos solo la miraban con una cara de emoción y felicidad.

Viene Trixie y ve a los potrillos con una mirada de victoria y les dice:

-¿**Con que no pudieron demostrar que son más poderosos que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? – ****Y mira a los tres potrillos los cuales solo contenían su emoción tapándose la boca con sus cascos.**

-**No se preocupen pequeños potrillos, algún día serán grandes y poderosos como yo, así que los esperare para volverlos a ver y aceptare sus desafíos –**** Les comentaba Trixie.**

Acto seguido Trixie hizo aparecer tres deliciosas manzanas acarameladas frente a los potrillos junto con un globo para cada uno y los levito a sus respectivos lugares, mientras los potrillos estaban muy felices con sus obsequios y eran recibidos por sus respectivos padres quienes también se alegraban al ver la felicidad de sus potrillos que emanaban de sus rostros y les enseñaban a sus amiguitos con varios gestos lo emocionados que estos estaban al haber subido al escenario y haber sido parte de este muy divertido y emocionante show.

Una vez colocados los potrillos en sus lugares, Trixie se paró a un lado del escenario y empieza a reírse de forma malvado y diciendo.

-**Jajaja, con que no hay nadie lo suficientemente valiente para retar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? **– Mientras que Trixie miraba a todo el público de ponies.

-**Eso solo significa que todo este pueblo será mío, "MIO" y nadie me podrá detener, ja ja ja...-** A lo cual Trixie se paraba en sus cascos traseros y con los delanteros alzaba su capa y haciendo que a sus espaldas cayeran unos relámpagos que la hacían resaltar ante todo su público de ponies.

A lo cual todos los potrillos estaban que no contenían su emoción, al esperar que pasaría y luego empieza a salir humo mágico al otro lado del escenario y se oye una voz diciendo…

– **TRIXIE… -** A lo cual se lograba ver una silueta de una pony entre el humo mágico, el cual poco a poco va emergiendo de este.

-**No puedo dejar que te aproveches de estos pequeños potrillos y te apoderes del pueblo, yo seré la que te vencera en este duelo mágico -** Decía la otra pony.

Mientras el humo mágico y los colores brillantes se disipaban y dejaban mostrar a una Unicornio de pelaje lavanda, su melena y crin de color azul con una franja color morada y otra color rosado a un lado de esta que se le extendían a lo largo de su melena y la cual le llegaba hasta el final de su cola, esta apareció con un vestido color azul oscuro en los bordes y azul claro sobre su lomo con muchas estrellas siendo el mismo que utilizara para la Gran Gala del Galope.

Viene Trixie y mira al otro lado del escenario y dice…

-**Con que mi archienemiga se ha atrevido a dar la cara, la estudiante preferida de la Princesa Celestia, la mismísima Twilight Sparkle -** Le decía Trixie, señalándole con su casco delantero, dándole una fiera mirada y con una sonrisa malévola.

De repente todos los potrillos gritaban con emoción entre varios -"**YAY y VIVAS" -** Con una alegría inmensa en sus rostros, en lo que decía Trixie arriba del escenario.

**- ¿Crees que podrás vencerme? - **Trixie le decía, esta con una cara de maldad y de mucha felicidad a su contrincante Twilight Sparkle.

-**No tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra mí y mi amuleto del Alicornio -** Volvía a decir Trixie y la cual reía demencialmente.

- **Ya lo veremos** – Le contestaba Twilight, con mucha decisión en el rostro.

– **Veras que con la magia de la amistad, no hay poder que pueda vencer al bien -** Decia Twilight muy decidida y con una mirada fija hacia Trixie.

Los potrillos gritaban alegres y eufóricos diciéndole a Twilight lo siguiente.

- **Vamos Princesa Twilight Sparkler, tu puedes vencerla, Trixie no podrá contra tus poderes de Alicornio, levanta el vuelo y atácala con un poderosísimo ataque mágico desde el aire, como el que utilizaste contra Tirek -** Le decían los potrillos muy eufóricos y emocionados, esperando a que Twilight hiciera lo que tanto le pedian.

Twilight había oído los comentarios de los potrillos, pero decidió seguir con el acto como lo habían actuado con Trixie, de repente en el escenario Twilight se alzo en sus cascos traseros mientras acumulaba poder en su cuerno a lo cual acto seguido cayó en sus cascos delanteros y lanzando un hechizo contra Trixie, esta recibió el impacto mágico en su rostro haciendo que le saliera bigote y barba a Trixie.

A lo que Trixie, solo hizo aparecer unas tijeras y se quito tanto la barba como el bigote.

-**Que acaso piensas vencerme con ataques tan simples -** Le decía Trixie con un rostro de maldad y una risa sicodélica.

-**Esto aun no ha terminado **- Le contestaba Twilight aun con el rostro muy serio y una mirada decidida.

Pero de repente los potrillos empezaban a decirle que por qué no volaba, esto hacia que las dos unicornios se empezarán a poner nerviosas, vino Twilight y se dirigió a los potrillos.

– **Vamos niños necesito de su ayuda para vencer a Trixie y demostrarle que la magia de la amistad vence a todo mal -** Les decía Twilight a los potrillos que se encontraban en el publico pony, tratando de esta manera se alejaran de la idea de la Alicornio.

Pero en cambio los potrillos empezaron a preguntarle que en donde estaban sus alas, ya que en su lomo no lograban ver indicios de las mencionadas.

- **Vamos niños necesito de su ayuda y apoyo – **Les volvía a decir Twilight, ya con una sonrisa nerviosa y empesando a estresarse.

Pero en cambio la respuesta de los potrillos no se hizo esperar más y estos empezaban a abuchear a Twilight, diciéndole que ella no era la Princesa Twilight Sparkler y gritándole que era una farsante, un fraude y que querían ver a la original Princesa Alicornio Twilight Sparkler y no a una muy mala imitadora.

Debido a las varias respuestas de los potrillos Twilight se desconcentro totalmente y ya no sabía qué hacer, había olvidado por completo lo que actuó con Trixie en los ensayos y sólo podía dar una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y sudar nerviosamente con las orejas caídas.

Trixie notó la respuesta corporal de Twilight, que estaba petrificada y que no reaccionaba y rápidamente salió galopando donde estaba Twilight parada y se le acerco y le dijo al oído.

**– Twilight quiero que te teletranportes después del siguiente truco al fondo del parque, atrás de los potrillos y el publico pony -** Twilight asintió con la cabeza aun manteniendo su sonrisa forzada.

Y acto seguido Trixie regreso a su posición y dijo.

**- Con que no eres la Princesa Twilight Sparkler solo eres una impostora, ahora, en este momento sentirás mi ira y mi más poderoso ataque mágico y te enviare al Tartaro, ja ja ja** – A lo cual Trixie acumulo magia en su cuerno y se lo lanzo hacía Twilight.

De la cual apareció una gran explosión de humo mágico y luces donde esta se situaba, a lo cual Twilight había comprendido la idea de Trixie y se teletranporto atrás de todos los potrillos en una bancas que estaban situados al fondo del publico pony, vino ella y se encaminó y luego tomo asiento viendo el resto del show y con una cara muy triste y de decepción, mientras veía a Trixie continuar con el Show Mágico.

- **Bueno niños hemos vencido a la impostora, que intento tomar el lugar de la Princesa Twilight Sparkler y no pudo, ya que ustedes la descubrieron y como castigo la enviamos al Tartaro, ¿les ha gustado? **– Les decía Trixie muy sonriente a los potrillos.

Y estos gritaban felices – **YAY - VIVA** – A lo cual no se esperaron los comentarios de estos los cuales decían.

-**Era una changeling malvada que intento tomar la forma de la Princesa Twilight Sparkler, pero no lo pudo hacer bien ya que no tenía alas y quería vencer a la gran y Poderosa Trixie, ¡pero no pudo contigo!** - Gritaban los niños muy felices.

Despues Trixie continuo con el Show Magico realizando varios trucos, después de varios trucos mágicos hechos, ella se dirigió a los potrillos.

-**Bueno niños es hora de que me retire, así que espero se hayan divertido mucho **– Les decía Trixie a los potrillos.

- **Noooo...** - Decían los potrillos y ponían una cara de tristeza al oír estas palabras.

- **Pero antes de retirarme les hare mi truco mágico más poderoso que tengo solo para ustedes **– Les decía Trixie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo cual Trixie empieza a acumular magia en su cuerno y lanza su rayo mágico encima del público pony y de los potrillos que la observaban, se ven varios fuegos artificiales mágicos de los cuales con cada explosión brotaban muchos dulces que les caían a los potrillos, estos estaban muy felices recogiendo todos los dulces que les caían encima.

-**Bueno niños gracias por ser nuestro muy querido público y ver nuestro show mágico y el habernos invitado a su fiesta - **.

-**Se despide de Ustedes la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie y mi compañera la Grandiosa Unicornio Twilight Sparkle. **–

Acto seguido se cierra el telón, Trixie se dirige a las gradas que la conducen fuera del telón y se empieza a encaminar a las bancas situadas al final del parque donde estaba Twilight y toma asiento a la par de ella.

Trixie le dio una mirada a Twilight y lo que notó es que estaba con una cara de mucha tristeza y con las orejas caídas.

-**¿****Estas bien, Twilight?** - Le preguntaba Trixie a una triste Twilight.

-**Si…, estoy bien, es solo que ….** – Le contestaba Twilight aún triste con un respiro al finalizar la frase la cual no termino.

**-¿Solo que, Twilight?** - Le pregunto Trixie con una cara de duda, ya que Twilight no había finalizado la frase.

-**Lo lamento Trixie, es que los últimos Shows que hemos hecho, ha pasado lo mismo, piden a la Princesa Twilight Sparkler y no quieren que continúe los potrillos con nuestro show y escucho los abucheos y quejas de los potrillos y eso me desanima y me desconcentra mucho y la verdad, no quiero arruinar tu show-** Le decía Twilight con una mirada hacia el suelo, con mucha tristeza y las orejas caídas.

-**Vamos, Twilight, no te desanimes que hemos sabido cómo arreglarlo bien, así que deja esas caras tristes y alégrate que hemos tenido trabajo este día -** Le decía Trixie con una cara feliz y muy alegre, tratando de transmitirle un poco de optimismo a Twilight.

Twilight sólo levanta la mirada y le da una muy pequeña sonrisa, pero aún mantenía las orejas caídas debido a su tristeza.

-**Vamos comamos algo de pastel y bebamos unos refrescos, ¿te parece Twilight?** – Le decía Trixie muy alegre.

-**E…está bien** - , Le respondía Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun algo desanimada por lo que les acababa de ocurrir con el show mágico.

Se encaminaron las dos unicornios a la mesa donde repartían los pasteles y las bebidas tomando cada una, una porción de Pie de Duraznos y Jugo de naranja, luego se encaminaron a una mesa de las que están al final de la fiesta y se acomodaron y empezaron a degustar sus alimentos.

-**Este Pie de Durazno esta delicioso Twilight, no deberías de solo jugar con él, así que cómelo te encantara –** Le decía Trixie ya que sólo veía que Twilight picaba con su tenedor el pie, pero ella no lo comía.

Pero Twilight sólo miró a Trixie dándole un pequeño suspiro y una cara de desanimo.

Twilight se sentía muy decaída ya que lo anterior en el Show la había dejado muy desanimada, a lo cual vino Trixie se le acerco a Twilight con cara de inocencia y rápidamente la agarro del cuello y la bajo hacia su pecho, a lo cual con el otro casco le estaba frotando fuertemente la melena a Twilight.

-**Oh! Vamos déjate de tonterías, alégrate y come ese delicioso Pie de Durazno o si no, no te dejare de frotar la melena -** Le decía Trixie muy alegre y no dejando de frotarle la melena a Twilight muy rápidamente, haciendo que a Twilight se le despeinara la melena y le salieran un par de lágrimas de sus ojos debido al dolor por el frote constante en su cabeza y la melena.

-**Ayy…ayy….Trixie por favor eso duele, hay ya no lo hagas por favor. -** Le suplicaba Twilight totalmente doblegada a Trixie.

-**No te suelto hasta que te alegres y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que se te pase esa tristeza** - Le decía Trixie muy alegré y frotándole más rápido su casco contra la melena de Twilight.

**-Ayy**, **e****stá bien, ayy eso duele, está bien, tu ganas Trixie, tu ganas** – Le dijo Twilight con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos y un poco de humo saliendo de su melena debido al frote constante del casco de Trixie.

A lo cual Trixie, la soltó y Twilight se levanto un poco enojada, pero repentinamente le sonrió.

-**Gracias Trixie eres una muy buena amiga** – Le dijo Twilight ya muy animada a Trixie.

- **Y soy la mejor, que no te quede duda de eso Twilight** – Le respondió rápidamente Trixie manteniendo su gran sonrisa y buen ánimo, el cual le daba nueva alegría a Twilight.

En eso se les acerca una yegua de pelaje color gris oscuro, su crin y melena de color blanca con un vestido rosa oscuro adornado con muchas flores de varios colores, era la misma que había reunidos a todos los potrillos y sus padres frente al show, ella era la organizadora de la fiesta, ella era la Alcaldeza del pueblito.

-**Buenas tardes, señorita Trixie Lullamoon y señorita Twilight Sparkle, como veo que ya terminaron de jugar. – ****A lo cual la alcaldesa les dio una mirada a las dos unicornios.**

**Twilight y Trixie solo le sonrieron a la alcaldesa y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas muy apenadas, por el acto infantil presenciado por la alcaldesa.**

** - Hablemos de su trabajo, hicieron un muy buen show, así que aquí tienen su paga** – Les decía la alcaldesa.

A lo cual se acerco a la mesa y les dejo una bolsa con muchos Bits en ella sobré la mesa, a lo cual Trixie lo alza con su magia y acto seguido dio un vistazo dentro de la bolsa y se queda sorprendida y mira a la pony y le dice.

-**Espere alcaldesa, esto no es lo que nos habían prometido, aquí solo hay 50 Bits y el trato lo habíamos hecho por 100 Bits.** –Le mencionaba Trixie un poco molesta.

Viene la alcaldesa y las mira fijamente con una cara muy sería.

-**Para mí es lo justo, lo que les estoy dando, a mi parecer el Show que me habían prometido habría un duelo mágico de dos yeguas unicornios y no un acto de desaparición, donde al final la señorita Sparkle no realizo su parte, ó mejor dicho que ni siquiera actuó ó trabajo en el show mágico, a lo cual yo considero que solo fue Medio Show el que me ofrecieron, ya que sólo usted señorita Lullamoon fue la que hizo todo el show.** – Les dijo la alcaldesa con mucha seriedad.

Twilight solo daba una mirada al suelo muy triste y de nuevo con las orejas caídas, mientras que Trixie estaba molesta y con el seño fruncido por la paga.

- **Está bien alcaldesa, tiene razón no cumplimos con lo estipulado y detallado en el contrato, aceptamos la paga, se lo agradecemos -** Le decía Trixie ocultando lo muy molesta que estaba.

Acto seguido Trixie le daba una sonrisa fingida a la alcaldesa, y esta se retira, dejando a Trixie y a Twilight en su mesa.

En ese momento Trixie murmuraba maldiciones y otras palabras en un tono muy bajo a lo cual Twilight las noto, pero no las entendía por lo muy bajo que Trixie las decía.

-**Lo lamento Trixie, fue mi culpa por no insistir con el público y los potrillos, para que nos siguieran con nuestro Show, debí haberme esforzado más.-** A lo cual Twilight solo asentía con mucha tristeza y las orejas caídas y dando una mirada con una cara de perrito regañado junto con un respiro de fracaso que dio.

-**Vamos Twilight, no te aflijas por ridiculeces, veras que en el festival del Pie en Appleloosa nos ira mucho mejor con el show **– Era la respuesta de Trixie mientras le daba una sonrisa muy grande y con los ojos igual de animados junto con un rostro que irradiaba alegría.

Twilight le devolvió una sonrisa muy optimista a su querida amiga, ya que veía en ella mucho ánimo y buenos deseos.

En eso se les acercaron los tres potrillos que Trixie había invitado a subir al show y se habían divertido por su acto de magia y le dijeron –

**-¡Ho! Gran y Poderosa Trixie nos puede regalar su autógrafo en estas fotos de la Serie de televisión MLP – FIM, por favor donde están todos los actores de la serie? -** Haciendo los tres potrillos ojitos de cachorritos tiernos para que no se los negaran.

-**Claro niños, a ver enseñen se los autografiare, veamos para mis mas grandes Fans con mucho cariño La Gran y Poderosa Trixie** – Les decía con una gran sonrisa.

Luego les entrego las fotos a los potrillos.

**- Gracias…** - Gritaron los tres potrillos muy alegres.

Y empezaban a encaminarse en retirada muy felices por sus autógrafos recién recibidos.

-**Esperen niños y no le van a pedir el autógrafo a Twilight? – ****Fue el comentario de Trixie.**

-**Ella es parte del show también, así ya tendrían el autógrafo de la estrella principal del show. –** Les dijo Trixie a los potrillos, esperando asi que estos le hicieran el pedido del autógrafo a Twilight.

A Twilight le brillaban los ojos y tenía una gran sonrisa y con las orejas muy en alto, muy alegre por la proposición de su amiga Trixie a los potrillos.

**-"No" - ,** Le dijeron al unisonó los tres potrillos como respuesta a Trixie.

Dándole un fuerte golpe emocional a Twilight, esta había puesto una cara con una sonrisa forzada y a lo cual casi le salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos junto con sus orejas caídas de nuevo, pero ella trataba con mucho esfuerzo que no se le salieron las lágrimas de sus ojos delante de los potrillos.

-**Pero, ¿por que no quieren el autógrafo de la estudiante número uno de la Princesa Celestia?** - Les preguntaba Trixie un poco consternada por la respuesta negativa de los potrillos.

Los potrillos solo se miraron entre si y se acercaron a la mesa de nuevo, a lo cual le mostraron la foto de la serie y le mostraron a Trixie la imagen de la Princesa Twilight Sparkler.

-**Ella no es la Princesa Alicornio de la Serie, se parece, pero es una Unicornio, ella no es la verdadera Princesa -** le decían los tres potrillos.

Trixie sintió como se le erizo la crin, por la respuesta de los potrillos.

-**Vamos niños antes de ser Princesa Twilight en la serie, era una unicornio y nuestros mejores duelos mágicos fueron antes de ser Princesa Alicornio** - Les decía Trixie tratando de convencerlos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**No, a ella no la queremos, queremos a la princesa Twilight Sparkler, es nuestra Princesa pony favorita, y como Unicornio ella no es nada –** Dijeron los potrillos señalando a Twilight.

Al oír los padres los comentarios de sus hijos, se les acercaron a Trixie y a Twilight y les pidieron las disculpas del caso por lo mencionado por sus hijos, estas solo asintieron, pero Twilight solo seguía con su gran risa fingida tratando de no llorar frente a los potrillos por lo que había oído.

-**Está bien niños, no se preocupen, no puedo hacer nada por convencerlos, así que ya se pueden retirar con sus padres** – Les dijo Trixie.

-**Gracias por el autógrafo señorita Trixie** – Dijeron los potrillos muy felices.

-**Adiós niños –**

Trixie se despedía de los potrillos, pero dio una mirada a Twilight que aun tenia la sonrisa forzada, las orejas caídas, pero en ese momento sus ojos lloraban incontrolablemente, vino y la tomo de su cabeza y se la llevo al pecho, a lo cual Twilight la abrazo por su cintura y empezó a llorar des-controlablemente en su pecho.

-**Vamos tranquilízate Twilight, cálmate, deja de llorar por ridiculeces que dicen los pequeños potrillos –** Le decía Trixie tratando de animarla.

Pero Twilight no la escuchaba ya que estaba sumergida en sus tristezas y llorando a más no poder.

Al notar esto Trixie, analizo todo lo que le había pasado a su muy querida amiga durante el día, el abucheo durante el Show, la reprimenda que les había dado la alcaldesa y para rematar, las palabras de los potrillos con respecto al autógrafo haciéndole mención que como Unicornio ella no era nada, en ese momento se había dado cuenta que su amiga realmente estaba con el alma totalmente hecha pedazos, la moral de Twilight estaba por los suelos, a lo cual Trixie solo pudo hacer lo siguiente y era acariciar la melena de Twilight y murmurarle sobre su cabeza.

- **Está bien desahógate mi niña, deja salir todo ese mal y tristezas que tienes adentro, que no te hace ningún bien que los retengas, yo siempre estaré aquí para consolarte y animarte** – Le decía Trixie muy cariñosamente.

A lo cual le seguía acariciándole su melena como una madre amorosa a su pequeña potrilla.

Continuara…

.

Diane : No puedo creer Zero que hayas hecho esta historia con un final de capitulo tan triste, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Twilight.

Zero : Vamos Diane, apenas y empieza la historia, veras que poco a poco ira mejorando.

Diane : Eso espero o de lo contrario te dare una Paliza.

Zero : OK! - ! O_o !

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores, espero les guste esta historia asi como a mí me ha gustado el escribirla, la cual apenas empieza, allí espero sus sugerencias, reviews y criticas, ya que de esa manera me ayudan a mejorarla y darles una historia muy amena y con sentimiento.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - No eres la Unica

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo # 2 – No eres la única.**

**.**

Después de haber pasado por más de una hora llorando, Twilight ya se había desahogado de sus penas y tristezas, las cuales venia soportando y guardando dentro de sí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, a lo cual sabia que tarde ó temprano estas saldrían, pero nunca pensaría que fuera por las palabras de unos pequeños e inocentes potrillos, quienes no sabían lo que decían por su inocencia, pero estas simples palabras dichas por ellos, para Twilight sería el equivalente de mil espadas atravesándole su corazón, lo cual le provoco un sentimiento de vacío y desesperación que no pudo soportar haciendo que se desmoronara y se quebrantará a más no poder.

Twilight aun seguía abrazando a Trixie, pero inconscientemente había bajado hasta el regazó de su amiga, mientras que Trixie le seguía acariciando su melena tratando de darle confort.

**-Twilight, dime ya te sientes mejor?** – le preguntaba Trixie tratando de verla al rostro, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida.

-**…**- Twilight no le respondió, ya que se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos.

Después de varios minutos, Twilight seguía en el regazo de Trixie pensando y recordando que momentos antes veía a los potrillos como se retiraban, pero no sabía porque sentía un dolor en el pecho junto con una sensación de vacío que sentía en ese momento, pero en eso sintió como Trixie la halaba a su pecho y la abrazaba, esa sensación de amistad y confort hizo que ella solo la abrazaba fuertemente teniendo miedo de perder algo muy valioso e importante, comprendió que su amiga no dejaría que estuviera sola en ese momento de tristeza.

- **Vamos Twilight, anímate, arriba con esos ánimos, no dejes que unas simples palabras te quebranten el espíritu y te quiten tu alegría** – Le decía Trixie con una sonrisa.

Twilight solo levanto el rostro mirando a Trixie, con una mirada de cachorrito triste y las orejas caídas, como suplicando que se quedaran así un poco más.

Trixie, al ver el rostro de Twilight, solo rodo los ojos a un lado ya un poco incómoda por la situación y que llevaban un buen rato así.

-**Vamos Twilight, tenemos que desmontar el mini teatro y acomodarlo en la carroza, para que nos retiremos ya que es muy tarde –** Le decía Trixie ya con una pequeña sonrisa forzada hacia Twilight.

-**…**- Otra vez Twilight no respondía y solo abrazaba más fuerte a Trixie.

La situación ya incomodaba demasiado a Trixie, no podían pasar toda la noche allí, tenían que retirarse.

-**Agh…Vamos Twilight, déjate de comportar como una bebe y ya déjate de tonterías, no puedo creer que tú, te hayas caído a pedazos por los comentarios de unos potrillos **– Le decía Trixie ya algo molesta.

Twilight la mira desde su regazo y haciendo un puchero algo molesta y le dice.

-**Si supieras como me siento, pero como tú no has pasado por esto, por eso no entenderías por lo que estoy pasando** – Le decía Twilight a lo cual hacia un gran puchero hacia su amiga.

A Trixie no le había gustado la respuesta de su amiga, a lo cual se le veía con el rostro muy molesta y con un tic en el ojo, mirando con cierta molestia a Twilight.

-**Sabes Twilight, ¡no vuelvas a decirme que no entiendo por lo que estas pasando!** - Le dijo Trixie con un elevado tono de vos a su amiga y una mirada aguda junto con un rostro serio.

A lo que Twilight la soltó de su abrazo y se levanto de su regazo y con su casco se quito las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en sus ojos y se sentó frente a Trixie mirándola con una mirada muy desafiante.

-**Tú no entiendes por lo que he pasado Trixie, que vengan todos y me confundan con otra pony y más con una maldita alicornio y luego me comparen y me echen en cara las virtudes y habilidades de la otra maldita pony Alicornio y después me desechen, porque me dicen que soy una patética, que me digan que no soy más que una vil imitación barata y que sólo busco su fama, a lo cual me reprochan y me dicen que debería de darme vergüenza –** Le decía muy furiosa Twilight a su amiga.

Trixie se había quedado pasmada por la respuesta de Twilight, a lo cual Trixie sólo la escuchaba pero no le respondia.

**-¿DIMELO, TRIXIE? , TU NO TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE DE QUE TE QUITEN TU MALDITO LUGAR COMO VILLANA, TODOS TE RECUERDAN MALDITA ESTÚPIDA –** Le grito muy furiosa Twilight a Trixie.

Trixie solo se sacudió la cabeza para salir de su estado, no podía creer que su amiga la estuviera gritando e insultando y sólo la miro muy enojada a Twilight, aún así no le respondía ya que trataba de contener su enojo.

**-¿QUE ME LO DIGAS? - YA QUE TU NO SABES NADA DE NADA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO MALDITA IGNORANTE –** Le volvió a gritar Twilight a su amiga.

A esta respuesta Trixie ya estaba muy furiosa con Twilight, le era muy difícil contenerse pero seguía sin responderle.

Twilight le volvía a gritar a Trixie diciéndole **- SI TÚ ESTÚPIDA IGNORANTE, NO ERES LA PONY INDIC… -**

**PLAFF!**

Trixie no pudo soportar el último comentario e insulto dicho por Twilight, a lo cual solo le dio una bofetada con su casco, no permitiéndole terminar la frase, y haciendo que Twilight hiciera el rostro hacia un lado por el bofetón recibido.

Twilight no creía lo que había pasado, su mejor amiga la había abofeteado, estaba desconcertada por la respuesta física de Trixie, lo único que hizo Twilight fue tocarse con su casco donde había recibido el bofetón y lentamente se devolvía con el rostro y la mirada hacia su amiga en un estado atónico del porque, y sorprenderse al encontrarse con el rostro de Trixie muy furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-No vuelvas a decirme que no soy la pony indicada para saber por lo que estas pasando Twilight Sparkle –** Le decía Trixie sin levantarle la voz y muy molesta.

**- No entiendo!** - Le decía Twilight en voz ya sumisa y con duda.

- **¿Crees que eres la única, Twilight Sparkle?** - Le decía Trixie muy enojada.

- **No entiendo, Trixie, ¿Por favor explícame?** – Le decía Twilight aun desconcertada.

**-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que trabajamos juntas en la serie Twilight Sparkle? -** Le menciono Trixie.

**-¡Sí, lo recuerdo! **- Le dijo Twilight aun sosteniendo su mejilla donde le había abofeteado Trixie.

**- Después que fue transmitido ese maldito episodio del primer duelo mágico, todos los potrillos me abucheaban en cada show que presentaba, me comparaban contigo, me decían que era patética por sólo hacer pirotecnia mágica, que daba lástima como maga –** Le dijo Trixie.

**- ….. –** Twilight estaba sorprendida por la respuesta, con la boca muy abierta, no podía creer lo que le decía Trixie.

**- Pasaron más de seis meses, en los que me abucheaban, me ridiculizaban, sentía que había cometido un gran error al aceptar haber trabajado en la serie, cuando tu Twilight Sparkle y la señora Alicornio L.F. me lo propusieron, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar ya que había tomado mi decisión y no se puede cambiar, pero sabes qué Twilight Sparkle? – **Le decía Trixie con una mirada muy aguda.

**-Dime -** Le dijo Twilight aún desconcertada.

-**Los potrillos me buscaban, me pedían autógrafos y me preguntaban que cuando volvería a enfrentarte en otro duelo mágico en la serie Twilight Sparkle, allí me maldecía a mi misma ya que en mi mente sabia que jamás volvería a estar en la serie y fue donde se me ocurrió una idea y comprendí** **lo que tenía que hacer** – Ya cambiando su enojo por una pequeña sonrisa y mirando al cielo.

**-¿El que comprendiste, Trixie?** – Le decía con mucha duda Twilight.

- **Que no podía dejar que una estúpida serie arruinara mi vida, que tenía que aprovechar el renombre que me había dado para mi bien, y fue donde decidí mentirles a los potrillos que iban a ver mi show, lo cual me resulto muy bien Twilight Sparkle. –** Le contestaba Trixie ya muy feliz.

-**¿Pero como una mentira puede ayudarte? , y ¿cual fue esa mentira? **– Le dijo Twilight muy incrédula.

-**Les mentía a los potrillos en los Shows diciéndoles que me estaba entrenando para vencerte en el próximo duelo mágico, ellos se alegraban y les brillaban los ojos y me pedían que les mostrara los actos mágicos que usaría contra ti Twilight Sparkle** – Le decía Trixie a Twilight mirándola a los ojos muy feliz.

-**Pero Trixie, ¿Cómo sabias que habría otro episodio donde tendríamos un segundo duelo mágico? -** Le decía Twilight muy intrigada.

**-¿Quieres saber la verdad Twilight Sparkle?** –

**-Si, por favor dime** – Le decía Twilight con brillos en sus ojos.

-**No lo sabía, Twilight Sparkle, solo me encomendé a Dios.** –

**-QUEEEEEEE…. –** Grito Twilight con una expresión de sorpresa enorme y la boca se le había abierto hasta más no poder.

**-Pe-pero, pe-pero ….. **– Twilight no sabía que decirle a Trixie.

A lo que Trixie, se le acerca a Twilight y le dice:

**-Ok Twilight Sparkle, te diré dos cosas y quiero que pongas mucha atención –** Y se le queda mirando muy seriamente a Twilight.

-**Ajap **– Dice Twilight y tragando toscamente saliva y ya preocupada.

-**Primero, olvida la estúpida serie Twilight Sparkle, has dejado que esta se apodere de tu vida, esta sólo te ocasiona mucho sufrimiento, así que olvídala de una vez y por todas y deséchala totalmente, no vuelvas a dejar que esta se apodere para nada más de tu vida y sácale provechó a ella, así como yo lo hice **- Le decía Trixie con una mirada muy aguda y dominante.

-**Ajap **– Volvía a decir Twilight pero ahora estaba sudando bastante y muy temerosa.

-**Segundo, Jamás en tu estúpida y miserable vida Twilight Sparkle, vuelvas a decirme que no soy la pony indicada, que no entiende por lo que has pasado, porque para la próxima vez, perderás varios dientes Twilight Sparkle** – A lo cual Trixie le dio una mirada malévola junto con una sonrisa sicodélica y a lo cual le coloco su casco en la mejilla de Twilight dándole unos pequeños toquecitos con su casco.

Twilight, estaba aterrorizada dando una sonrisa forzada por lo afligida y sudando frio ante la respuesta de su amiga y solo alcanzó a afirmar con su cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos sin perder de vista los ojos de Trixie.

Trixie al ver la respuesta de Twilight, se levanto mirando muy malévolamente y con una risita sicodélica en su rostro.

**-Bueno Twilight Sparkle, ahora levanta ese maldito trasero, holgazana llorona, tenemos que guardar las cosas del show, ya que es muy tarde y perdimos mucho tiempo con tus estúpidos lloriqueos. – ****Eran los reclamos y ordenes que Trixie le daba a la muy asustada Twilight.**

Twilight solo se paro rápidamente en posición militar, dio un saludo y se fue galopando hacia el mini teatro a empezar a guardar las cosas.

Trixie solo se reía en su interior y pensó: **"Si hubiera sabido que esa bofetada y una muy buena amenaza te iba a levantar los ánimos, hace tiempo te lo hubiera dado Twilight" -** Ya muy feliz de los resultados que estos le dieron.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, Twilight estaba recogiendo todos los artículos del Show junto con Trixie, pero no dejaba de pensar en la seria conversación que había tenido con su amiga y a lo cual ahora comprendía, que Trixie había pasado por lo mismo que ella, pero en esa ocasión ella no tenía a nadie que la consolara como lo había hecho Trixie con ella, y solo imaginaba lo terrible y dura que pudo ser la situación de su amiga al pasar todo eso ella sola, y ahora Twilight se sentía la pony mas estúpida de todo el mundo, a lo cual había notado también que Trixie estaba molesta con ella y no era para menos, ya que Twilight le había dicho varias groserías y palabras muy fuertes, junto con los gritos que le había dado a su amiga cuando perdió el control por lo furiosa que estaba, y lo había notado ya que Trixie le llamaba con su nombre completo, lo cual no era buena señal.

Ya una vez terminado de guardar todo en el carruaje, Twilight se le acerco a Trixie y se puso frente a ella con una cara muy seria, ante ese extraño acontecimiento Trixie la vio de manera muy seria y molesta.

**-¿Que pasa ahora Twilight Sparkle?** - le decía muy seriamente Trixie y con una mirada de molestia.

A lo que Twilight lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer sentada al suelo con la melena cubriéndole la mirada y viendo al suelo junto con las orejas caídas y solo decirle lo siguiente:

**-Lo siento mucho Trixie.** – Mascullo la pony.

Trixie solo se le quedo viendo muy extrañada y le pregunto.

**-¿A que te refieres Twilight Sparkle, explícate?** -

**-Que lo siento Trixie, por ser una pony estúpida** – Le volvía a decir Twilight.

A esto Trixie solo se le vio que le apareció media sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos, pero Twilight no se había percatado por estar viendo al suelo.

**-¿Explícate bien, Twilight Sparkle? – ****Era la exigencia de Trixie hacia Twilight.**

**-Que lo siento mucho Trixie, por ser una pony muy estúpida **– Le contestaba Twilight con un poco de fuerza en su vos.

**-No te creo nada, Twilight Sparkle** – Le dijo Trixie muy seriamente.

Esto a Twilight le impacto mucho, a lo cual se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos con lágrimas y lo único que hizo fue sumirse totalmente al suelo y tomar los cascos delanteros de Trixie.

**-Lo siento mucho Trixie, fui una completa estúpida, si no es que fui la estúpida más grande del mundo, perdóname, nunca pensé lo que te decía, estaba furiosa, no quería lastimarte y tampoco quería insultarte de esa manera tan horrible, lo siento, perdóname por favor** – En este momento Twilight se había aferrado a los cascos delanteros de Trixie, con la mirada al suelo y con lagrimas empezándole a salir de los ojos.

Trixie se había asustado ya que no esperaba que Twilight llegara hasta ese punto.

-**Twilight... Twilight ya levántate, no hagas eso, que me asustas. **- Le dijo Trixie algo preocupada.

**-Es que estas molesta conmigo y no quiero perderte como mi amiga.** – Había sido la respuesta de Twilight aún aferrandosé a los cascos delanteros de Trixie.

-**Vamos Twilight, claro que te perdono, y lo siento, se me paso demasiado la broma que te acabo de jugar, ya que te había entendido desde la segunda vez, pero quería saber hasta dónde llegabas insultándote a ti misma, pero se me paso el casco** – Le dijo Trixie a Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Twilight estaba furiosa, se levantaba del suelo, chasqueaba los dientes del enojo y se le queda mirando muy enojada a Trixie, esta empezaba a sudar frio de los nervios.

-**TRIXIE LULLAMOON, TU… TU….-** Le dijo Twilight muy molesta a Trixie, la cual solo trago saliva y esperaba lo peor.

A lo cual ya Trixie muy preocupada por lo que le haría Twilight a ella, solo cerró los ojos y al siguiente segundo lo único que sintió fue como Twilight la abrazaba y Trixie solo habría los ojos viendo como su amiga la mantenía en ese abrazo y le pedía disculpas tras disculpa y que la perdonara, con lagrimas en los ojos, lo único que hizo Trixie fue devolverle ese tierno abrazo de amistad.

-**Vamos Twilight, claro que te perdono, eres mi amiga así que volvamos a la carroza, ya es muy tarde y nos tendremos que quedar en ella a descansar hasta el día de mañana** – Le contestaba tiernamente a Twilight.

-**Está bien** – Le respondía Twilight quitándose con su casco las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

-**Solo que antes de regresar al carruaje, tengo que pasar al servicio sanitario** – Le dijo Trixie a su amiga un poco avergonzada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Ok, vamos te acompaño, igual tengo que ir yo también** –

Se miraron las dos y empezaron a reírse de lo ridículo de la situación.

Ya una vez terminado de hacer lo que tenían que hacer, se encaminaron al carruaje y entraron en ella, Trixie se encamino a una pequeña hielera y saco dos ensaladas de frutas, junto con dos refrescos de naranja y las coloco en la pequeña mesita que tenían en el carruaje, luego Twilight tomo una bolsa que contenía pan de caja de trigo y saco de ella cuatro rebanadas las cual las hizo tostadas y las unto con mermelada de mango y las sirvió en la mesa.

Las dos se sentaron en la mesas ya dispuestas a cenar, cuando sonó la puerta del carruaje, las dos se sorprendieron de quien podría tocar la puerta, Trixie se levanto y abrió la puerta, había un Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena roja con franjas blancas, este llevaba puesto un uniforme del correo.

-**Muy buenas Noche, Señorita.** – Decía el Pegaso que estaba parado frente a la puerta del carruaje.

**-Traigo un telegrama urgente para la Señorita Twilight Sparkle Unicornio** – Volvía a decir el Pegaso.

-**Si aquí esta ella **– Le contesto Trixie.

-**Ok, regáleme una firma de recibido, y tenga su carta** – Dijo el Pegaso sonriendo.

A lo cual Trixie firmo de recibido el documento y recibió la carta para Twilight, después vino y vio la carta, pero no se percato que el Pegaso estaba con el casco extendido esperando la propina, a lo cual Trixie sin darse cuenta le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-**Siempre pasa lo mismo** – Dijo el Pegaso algo triste, por el portazo recibido en la cara.

- **¿Quien era?** – Pregunto Twilight.

**- Solo era un telegrama urgente** – Le contesto Trixie sentándose en un cojín frente a la mesita con Twilight.

**- Vaya no sabía que tuvieras un admirador **– Le decía Twilight a Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa picara y tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

**- Pues tú lo sabrás, ya que la carta es para ti** – Le respondió Trixie con una risa mucho mas picara.

Twilight casi se atraganto con el jugo de naranja, dejándole ir un poco a la cara de Trixie, esta solo la miro de reojo algo molesta, pero cuando vio a Twilight tosiendo por la falta de aire y poniéndose roja, se le acerco y con un casco le dio un par de golpes fuertes en el lomo para que pudiera respirar, a lo cual tumbo a Twilight al suelo, pero ya a lo cual ella pudo respirar, gracias a esos golpes.

Twilight ya se estaba recuperando por la falta de aire, y recordó que le había escupido el jugo en la cara a Trixie, muy apenada y le dijo.

**-Gracias Trixie por la ayuda y perdón lo del jugo, no fue mi intención** – Le decía Twilight muy apenada con una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos.

-**No te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa** - Le dijo alegremente Trixie.

**-Bueno Twilight, es hora de saber quién es tu admirador secreto** – Le dijo Trixie mientras habría el sobre con una risa picara.

-**Espera Trixie, no lo habrás, yo lo hare así que dame el sobre, por favor** – Le dijo muy seria Twilight a su amiga y extendiéndole el casco para que le entregará el telegrama.

Trixie le lanzo una mirada malévola junto a una risa mas picara que antes, y atrapo a Twilight con su magia en una esfera y la levito, justo en ese momento frente a Twilight empezó a abrir el sobre y saco la carta que estaba adentro.

Twilight estaba ahora encerrada en la esfera mágica de Trixie asiendo grandes pucheros y con los cascos delanteros cruzados.

-**Ok Twilight** – Le decía Trixie con una cara muy maliciosa.

Y Trixie empezó a leer la carta con la vista.

**-¡Vaya! Es todo un pervertido, quieres oír las cosas tan excitantes que ha escrito, que sí le dieras una oportunidad te haría la yegua más feliz y complacida del mundo **– Le dijo Trixie con una cara de malicia y una gran sonrisa picara, esperando la respuesta de Twilight.

Ahora, Twilight se había puesto roja de la pena, y solo hizo la mirada a un lado con un gran puchero y la cara más roja que un tomate debido a las cosas pervertidas que estarían escritas en ese telegrama y que Trixie había leído y le había comentado.

Trixie no aguanto más al ver lo roja que se había puesto Twilight y su gran puchero y se hecho a reír y soltó a Twilight de su campo mágico, en ese momento Twilight aprovechó y rápidamente le quito la carta a Trixie.

**-Maldita fisgona, pervertida** – Le contesto Twilight con la cara muy roja y una vena resaltándole en la sien.

Al oír esto Trixie, no pudo más y hecho a reírse más fuerte a tal grado que lloro de la risa, Twilight ahora le salían dos venas en cada lado de la sien, estaba furiosa y solo miraba a Trixie, deseando que un par de rayos le cayeran encima.

Después de eso Twilight abrió la carta y empezó a leerla, no podía creer lo que esta decía:

Querida señorita Twilight Sparkle unicornio.

La siguiente carta es para citarla a una entrevista de trabajo ya que hemos recibido su Curriculum Vitae de parte de su representante artístico y queremos entrevistarla para trabajar como la estrella principal en una de nuestras películas, para lo cual la estaremos esperando en Calle Ponywood # 90210 el día Jueves de la corriente semana.

Para mayores detalles contacte con su representante artístico para que le ofrezca toda la información que necesite.

Twilight estaba con una gran sonrisa muy ilusionada, Trixie estaba muy alegre ya que ese día había sido un infierno para Twilight, y que tuviera una noticia así le daba mucha alegría a ambas amigas.

-**Me han llamado para actuar como la estrella principal en una película** – Decía Twilight muy contenta y emocionada.

-**Vaya Twilight, mira lo que te llego, una muy maravillosa noticia caída del cielo** – Le decía muy feliz Trixie.

Twilight estaba muy feliz, tenía una emoción que no podía contener y en un momento salto sobre Trixie y la abrazo dando grandes saltos.

-**Lo logre, obtendré el papel y actuare en la película** – Decía Twilight con mucha euforia.

-**N-no lo dudo, y-ya que tú eres la me-mejor pony ac-actriz que co-conozco.** - Le decía Trixie a la cual le faltaba el aire por lo fuerte que le apretaba Twilight.

-**Twi-Twilight, po-podrías sol-soltarme, no pu-puedo res-respirar –** Le decía Trixie con la cara un poco morada, ya casi perdiendo el poco aire que aún tenía.

A lo cual Twilight la soltó de inmediato y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, en la cual se escucho un chillido por la alegría.

Trixie dio un respiro de alivio, ya que por poco y se desmayaba por la falta de aire y miro a Twilight con una sonrisa y le dijo.

-**Bueno Twilight, es una grandiosa noticia, pero faltan cinco días para la entrevista, así que mañana domingo iremos a celebrar** – Le decía muy alegre Trixie.

-**Sí, mañana celebraremos este grandioso cambio de suerte** – Decía Twilight sumamente emocionada y con una sonrisa que no le cabia en el rostro.

- **Sabes Twilight, ahora que iras a Ponywood, puedes aprovechar y visitar a nuestros amigos y colegas de nuestro antiguo trabajo** – Le decía Trixie muy alegre a Twilight.

-**No creo poder visitarlos, recuerda que el estudio me prohibió la entrada a menos que me necesitaran para hacer el doble de riesgo de la Alicornio Twilight Sparkler **– Contesto Twilight poniéndose triste.

**- No, ni de broma Twilight, no otra vez de doble de riesgo, la última vez en la grabación de la explosión del árbol, terminaste tres meses en el hospital, con el hombro dislocado, dos costillas fracturadas y el casco trasero derecho con una zafadura de huesos y varias quemaduras** – Le dijo muy molesta Trixie.

**-Sabía que era una escena peligrosa Trixie, y no hice bien lo que me indicaron **– Le dijo Twilight con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

**-No Twilight, una cosa es que actúes en la serie y te diviertas, pero otra muy distintas es que estés a punto de morir por un error de ellos **– Le dijo más molesta Trixie.

**-Si entiendo Trixie, no te preocupes no volveré a trabajar en algo tan peligroso** – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos hacia Trixie.

-**Eso espero, porque si no la que te espera** – Le dijo Trixie muy amenazante.

Twilight solo la miro con mucho miedo y trago saliva, a lo que le contestaba con un si al menear la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo.

-**Ok, cambiemos de tema, el martes te irás a Ponywood, y visitaras a nuestros antiguos amigos, ¿entendiste Twilight?** – Le decía muy decidida Trixie a Twilight.

**-Si** – Le contestaba Twilight muy suavemente a Trixie.

-**Lamento no poderte acompañar Twilight, pero tengo que ir a Appleloosa, si no fuera porque ya tengo trabajo estipulado, iría contigo** – Le dice Trixie algo triste.

-**Pero, se que puedes hacerlo muy bien y que lograras llegar muy alto, eso no lo dudo Twilight. **– Volvia a decir Trixie muy confiada.

Viene Twilight y abraza a Trixie, lo cual la sorprende mucho.

-**Gracias Trixie, gracias por tu apoyo, has sido como una hermana para mí** – Le dijo Twilight muy emotivamente.

A lo cual Trixie le sorprende el comentario que le dijo Twilight y con un par de lágrimas de felicidad la abraza de igual forma, y le dice lo siguiente:

**-No Twilight, todo te lo debo a ti** – Esto último lo decía con un sentimiento de alegría y hermandad junto con un par de lágrimas que le brotaban por los ojos a Trixie.

- **Bueno, ya basta de tantas emociones, terminemos de cenar y mañana a celebrar este acontecimiento y de un solo una despedida con un hasta pronto y suerte **– Le decía Trixie a Twilight mientras se secaban las lágrimas de la emoción del momento.

Continuara…

.

Zero – bueno amigos espero les haya gustado el capitulo 2, y que dentro de quince días le daré el otro episodio, ya que aun la tengo en desarrollo XD.

Diane – Eres un maldito flojo, deberías actualizar cada semana.

Zero – vamos Diane, no es por flojera, es por motivación e inspiración ya que reviso varias veces lo que escribo y lo reescribo de nuevo cuando no me convence.

Diane – Si claro, como no, lo que pasa que estas seco de ideas.

Zero – ok te doy la razón pero ya deja de molestar Diane.

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores, espero les guste esta historia así como a mí me ha gustado el escribirla, la cual apenas ha empezado, allí espero sus sugerencias, reviews y criticas, ya que de esa manera me ayudan a mejorarla y darles una historia muy amena y con sentimiento.

Se me olvidaba – ya corregí el capitulo uno según sus sugerencias.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	3. Chapter 3 - Recuerdos vergonzosos

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Quiero agradecerles los comentarios que le han dado al Fanfic.

Y agradecer mucho a los siguientes lectores, que me ayudaron mucho con sus consejos para mejorar la redacción del mismo, los cuales tome en cuenta y he reescrito los 2 capítulos primeros, he incluso les he agregado mas historia y comentarios entre los personajes junto con un fondo más emotivo :D – Espero les guste estos cambio :D y siempre manteniendo su raíz de cada uno – y pido las disculpas del caso, ya que sí se me pasa algún error en este tercer capítulo ó en los anteriores.

Gracias a:

Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu

Zthree3-777-XfourX

rompeordenes

Se los agradezco mucho por sus consejos de redacción y escritura.

Y gracias a todos por leer la historia.

Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu

Zthree3-777-XfourX

rompeordenes

Princess Super Star

Seren Avro Tsukino

De5t311o

Y a todos los que me leen y me han agregado a sus favoritos, también a los que no opinan por alguna razón pero leen la historia.

Se los agradezco mucho, sus comentarios ayudan a que continúe con la historia, ya que me dan ánimos de continuarla, por sí hay retrasos futuros es porque se me acabaron las ideas - lo acepto es cierto, de repente se me vienen las ideas y empiezo a escribirlas, pero no se preocupen ya que este Fanfic va para largo :D y no pienso abandonarlo.

Diane : - Ya déjate de Idioteces y empieza de una buena vez, maldito holgazán, has tenido dos semanas en cama para pensar en el capitulo – Diane estando muy furiosa con Zero.

Zero : - Que no molestes Diane, que estar dos semanas con chikungunya postrado en cama no es nada agradable -

Diane: - no seas llorón que te cuide muy bien en esos días y te puse paños con hielo :D , por la alta fiebre que tenias –

Zero: -¿En serio? , si lo que hiciste fue que me tiraste las cubetas de hielo encima -

Diane:- Pero es que vi que hacían eso en internet :D por eso te hice lo mismo-

Zero: -Eso es una Tontería que hace la gente – muy molesto

Diane: -Da una sonrisa nerviosa y desaparece en una rápida huida.

Zero: -Bueno empecemos con el capitulo :D .

Zero: -Espera a que te agarre Diane.

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo # 3 – Recuerdos vergonzosos.**

**.**

Trixie y Twilight se encontraban sentadas en los cojines frente a la mesita dentro del carruaje, terminando de degustar sus alimentos, las cuales estaban con muy buenos ánimos, gracias a las muy buenas noticias que habían recibido.

Twilight miraba de reojo a Trixie, mientras comía su ensalada de frutas, y solo pensaba que tendría planeado para el día siguiente, a lo cual ya decidida toma un poco de aire y suspira para realizarle la pregunta a Trixie.

**-¿Dime Trixie, que tienes planeado para mañana?** – Twilight le queda observando con mucha duda e incertidumbre.

Viene Trixie y bebe un poco de jugo de naranja, para humedecerse la garganta y empezar a contestarle a Twilight.

**-¿Veamos, a donde podríamos ir a divertirnos, Mmm…?** – Pensaba Trixie con el casco palpándose la mejilla.

A lo cual Twilight, se había quedado perpleja con la boca abierta por la respuesta que le dio Trixie.

**-¿Trixie, dime como es que mencionas que nos vamos a divertir mañana, cuando no tienes ni una mugrosa idea de adónde vamos a ir? **– Le decía Twilight con una vena pulsándole en la sien.

**-Eso es lo divertido Twilight, hay que salir y hacer cualquier tontería para divertirse** – Dándole Trixie una gran sonrisa con los cascos delanteros levantados al aire como respuesta a Twilight.

A lo cual a Twilight se le veía una cara con el seño fruncido y teniendo un tic en el ojo, junto con la vena pulsándole en la sien.

**-No bromees asi conmigo Trixie, las últimas salidas que se te ocurrieron fueron un total desastre - **Le comentaba Twilight con una cara de decepción y dando un suspiro de derrota a Trixie.

**-¿En serio?, vamos Twilight, no creo que hayan sido tan terribles aquellas salidas que hicimos anteriormente, yo me divertí mucho. –** Le contestaba Trixie muy sonriente.

**- Pues a mí me fue muy mal Trixie y si es así, prefiero no salir y quedarme en mi apartamento comiendo una Pizza de queso con hongos y viendo una película - **Le decía Twilight muy seria y con los cascos cruzados.

**- ¿Y por qué dices eso Twilight?** – Le preguntaba Trixie con una cara de duda.

**- ¿Te tengo que recordar el parque de diversiones? **– Menciono Twilight muy molesta.

**- Veamos, estoy haciendo memoria, Mmmm… ¿Qué paso de malo? No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que nos divertimos mucho –** Le mencionaba Trixie muy alegre.

Twilight estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, que Trixie no se acordara de lo sucedido.

**-Que nos echaron del parque, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas, por lo que sucedió? –** Le respondió Twilight con una cara que denotaba lo incomoda de la situación.

**-Ja ja ja ja ja, es cierto ya lo recordé, no puedo creer que te hubieras subido al Pony Graviton Giratorio, ja ja ja ja ja –** Y Trixie comenzaba a reírse muy fuerte con un par de lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

Twilight solo le daba una mirada furiosa mientras que le saltaban un par de venas en cada sien y murmurando maldiciones hacia Trixie en voz baja.

Trixie solo se reía a más no poder en el suelo, y llorando debido a ese ataque de risa, por recordar lo que le había pasado a Twilight en el parque de diversiones.

**Flashback.**

**-Vamos Twilight, no seas tan cobarde, ya nos subimos a varios juegos mecánicos y nos hemos divertido mucho –** Le decía Trixie mientras empujaba desde atrás a Twilight para que subiera al juego mecánico, el cual tenía por nombre "Pony Graviton Giratorio".

**-Por favor Trixie, no quiero subir a este juego mecánico, no sé porque pero me da miedo –** Le contestaba Twilight a Trixie muy asustada y evitando a toda costa el avanzar al interior del juego mecanico.

**-Aghh… por favor Twilight este juego mecánico solo da varios giros y brincos, es la sensación del parque de diversiones, lo acaban de inaugurar esta semana –** Le decía Trixie tratando de convencerla de que subiera.

**-Por favor Trixie, realmente no me siento bien con este juego mecánico –** Le decía Twilight ya suplicando.

**-Mira Twilight, son cámaras de televisión y nos están grabando –** Le dijo Trixie, lo cual sorprendió a Twilight y solo volteo para ver y congelarse de la pena, al estar dando tremendo y bochornoso espectáculo.

En eso se les acerca una pony tierra reportera, de pelaje amarillo con melena y crin color verde claro y una línea negra y Cutie Mark de un micrófono y junto con su camarógrafo que era un unicornio café oscuro con melena y crin blanca y Cutie Mark de una pequeña cámara de video.

**-Muy buenas tardes, señorita, ¿vemos que tiene problemas con su amiga para poder subirse a una de las mejores atracciones de este parque de diversiones?** – Le dice la pony reportera a Trixie mientras le pone el micrófono en frente.

**-Aghh… es solo que mi amiga tiene un poco de miedo –** Le responde Trixie a la reportera.

Viene la reportera y se encamina y coloca delante de Twilight y le hace la siguiente pregunta.

**-Señorita, sabe usted que varios ponies están haciendo una gran fila para subirse a esta grandiosa atracción, pero debido a su indecisión no pueden subirse, ya que los está atrasando? **– le dice la pony reportera colocándole a Twilight el micrófono para que respondiera.

Twilight solo miro hacia atrás de ella percatándose de una gran fila de ponies, muy molestos que la miraban con una mirada asesina, ya que tenían más de una hora en la fila para subir y que por culpa de ella, les estaba tomando más tiempo.

**-Lo siento mucho, ahorita me subo –** Le dijo Twilight a la reportera con una cara muy roja de la pena y una pequeña sonrisa y entro galopando rápidamente, haciendo que Trixie perdiera su punto de equilibrio y callera de cara al suelo ya que estaba empujándola desde atrás con mucho esfuerzo.

**-Por un demonio Twilight, la próxima vez avísame que vas a caminar, para dejar de empujarte –** Le gritaba Trixie con el cuerpo tirado en el suelo debido a la caída y con una cara de enojo.

Los ponies que estaban atrás de Trixie solo se reían por el percance que sufrió Trixie.

**-Ustedes de que se están riendo, partida de ponies payasos –** Les grito Trixie levantándose del suelo.

Los ponies solo dejaron de reír y desviaron la mirada para todos lados, tratando de evitar contacto visual con Trixie.

**-MANADA DE PONIES IDIOTAS –** Les grito Trixie a todos los ponies y subió al juego mecánico.

Una vez que Trixie había subido al juego mecánico, todos los ponies empezaron a reírse de nuevo por el show cómico que les habían dado Twilight y Trixie.

Twilight ya estaba montada dentro de su compartimento, aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad que le habían colocado y sujetándose de los barrotes que tenía enfrente de ella con sus cascos los cuales conformaban las puertas de su cabina, Trixie se encamina a la par de ella y un Unicornio de color Cian y melena azul oscuro vestido con uniforme blanco con el logotipo de la feria se le acerco a Trixie.

**-Muy buenas señorita, permítame ayudarle a colocarse los aditamentos de seguridad de su cabina –** A lo cual Trixie asintió y entro en la cabina a la par de Twilight quien sudaba a montones.

El unicornio le solicito a Trixie que se parara en dos cascos para proceder a amarrarle el cinturón de seguridad y luego cerro su compartimiento con los barrotes que formaban la puerta.

Trixie ya estaba cómoda en su puesto del juego mecánico y dio una sonrisa hacia Twilight, pero ella solo abrió los ojos como platos al ver que su amiga estaba temblando y sudando a chorros.

**-Vamos Twilight, no te asustes, ya verás que te va a encantar este juego mecánico -** Le decía Trixie a Twilight tratando de quitarle el miedo.

**-Trixie, tengo mucho miedo –** Le menciono Twilight con las orejas caídas y cara de cachorrito asustado.

**-No te preocupes Twilight, estoy aquí junto a ti –** Era la respuesta de Trixie junto con una sonrisa.

**-Por favor Trixie, bajémonos, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, por favor Trixie, tengo mucho miedo bajémonos –** Le suplicaba Twilight que ya empezaba a híper ventilarse por el miedo y los nervios, con los ojos muy vidriosos casi a punto de llorar.

**-¡Oh – Oh! Demasiado tarde Twilight el juego mecánico ya empezó a moverse, así que diviértete –** Le dijo Trixie, con una sonrisa.

Twilight solo tenía una expresión de miedo, con los ojos abiertos como platos junto con unas lagrimillas en ellos y la boca solo se le movía con un movimiento ondulatorio y aferrándose a los barrotes de seguridad.

Y el juego mecánico empezó a dar giros y brincos sobre el mismo, los ponies que estaban dentro del juego mecánico gritaban de la emoción a excepción de Twilight que tenía una expresión de tristeza y de enfermedad, comenzando a ponerse pálida de tanta vuelta y salto que daba el juego mecánico.

Mientras tanto abajo del juego mecánico se encontraba la reportera entrevistando al presidente del parque de diversiones quien era un semental de pelaje rojo, su melena, crin y barba eran de color blanco dando a entender su mayoría de edad.

**-Bueno, Señorita reportera, quiero invitar a todos los ponies televidentes a disfrutar de nuestra nueva adquisición, el cual lo hemos llamado el "Pony Graviton Giratorio", el cual es una de nuestras atracciones más concurridas y divertidas que tenemos en este momento, junto con el atractivo de poderse inclinarse hasta los 120 grados, logrando dar una sensación increíble a los ponies que se encuentran adentro del juego mecánico, de poder sentir la caída y subida estrepitosa sin ningún tipo de riesgo. –** Señalando el presidente del parque al "Pony Graviton Giratorio", mientras este empezaba a levantarse en una inclinación de 120 grados.

Volviendo con Trixie, ella estaba extasiada de la alegría por la sensación de la caída y subida estrepitosa del juego mecánico, tenía una felicidad que no podía describir, a lo cual decide hablarle a Twilight.

**-Oye Twilight, te lo dije este juego esta increíble, no lo puedes negar, tendremos que subirnos otra vez –** Le gritaba Trixie para que Twilight la oyera, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Debido a que no recibiera respuesta, viene Trixie y gira su mirada hacia Twilight, y se topa con una increíble y muy desagradable sorpresa, ya que al mirar a Twilight esta estaba con la cara verde y con su lengua caída hacia un lado de su boca dando a entender que estaba mareada y existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ocurrir un muy desagradable accidente.

**-Twilight, aguanta un poco por favor, ya falta poco para que termine y bajemos –** le decía Trixie con un rostro de terror esperando a que no pasara lo peor.

Twilight solo le dio una triste mirada tratando de asentir que si soportaría, pero en ese momento el juego mecánico empezó a girar más rápido y a saltar de nuevo, a esta acción Twilight no pudo soportar más y con una expresión de debilidad total donde la mirada de los ojos solo se le hicieron pequeñísimas y su estomago no pudo más y solo alcanzo a inclinarse muy poco y a sacar un poco el rostro hacia delante de la rendija de la puerta del juego mecánico, comenzando con esto una lluvia de vomito, debido al movimiento giratorio del juego mecánico el cual parecía como una licuadora sin tapadera al cual se le salía su contenido liquido.

Mientras tanto abajo del juego mecánico empezaba a caer el vomito de Twilight como si fuera lluvia, el presidente que estaba junto con la reportera solo sintió la humedad y vio al cielo extrañado ya que no había nubes como para que lloviera, al igual que todos los ponies que estaban en la fila, el camarógrafo enfoco bien su cámara y lo que vio le dio una muy linda expresión en su rostro.

**-Esto es noticia caliente –** Fue lo que dijo el camarógrafo dando a entender que no era lluvia y enfocando a una pony de color Lila que estaba vomitando, los ponies al mirar las gotas de lluvia bien, se llevaron una muy desagradable sorpresa de lo que era realmente, ante tal acontecimiento se asquearon, de los cuales varios se les revolvió el estomago y empezaron a vomitar también y otros empezaron a salir a todo galope gritando por lo horrible y asqueanté de la situación.

Trixie que estaba a la par de Twilight solo estaba con un rostro muy serio, los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido ya que también había sido salpicada por Twilight.

Un par de minutos después, termino de girar el juego mecánico, y apareció el unicornio para ayudar a salir a Twilight pero fue detenido por Trixie.

**-Sacame a mi primero para ayudarte con ella** – Le menciono Trixie muy seria al unicornio.

**- Entendido señorita –** Le respondió el unicornio.

A lo cual saco primero a Trixie de la cabina del juego mecánico y después sacaron a Twilight de su cabina y la coloco sobre el lomo de Trixie, a lo cual empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida y solo para ser encontrada por el presidente del parque de diversiones el cual estaba muy furioso y la reportera los cuales estaban asqueados por lo ocurrido.

**-Señoritas, miren lo que han ocasionado, son un desastre, son un peligro para este parque, como van a responder por todos los daños que hizo su amiguita –** Les decía el presidente del parque de diversión muy molesto y colérico, el cual no les insultaba gracias a la reportera que estaba presente junto con su camarografo.

Trixie solo lo mira fieramente se le acerca y le responde.

**-Ustedes son los responsables, se supone que deben de poner avisos para los ponies que son de estomago débil, de abstenerse a subir a estos juegos mecánicos, en ningún momento vimos aviso alguno –** Mirando seriamente Trixie al presidente del parque.

Este solo se congelo de la respuesta de Trixie, no sabía que responder, ya que era cierto lo que le había mencionado.

En ese momento Twilight empezaba a reaccionar vagamente, aun con el rostro verde, con la lengua por fuera y junto con una mirada muy vaga y perdida.

En ese momento se percato la reportera y rápidamente la abordo con una pregunta.

**-Señorita como se siente, por los acontecimientos sucedidos y los daños de salud hechos a los ponies del lugar, debido a su problema estomacal –** Y le puso el micrófono enfrente del rostro de Twilight y a la vez muy cerca de la reportera.

**-Si, dígalo señorita, esto es todo su culpa –** Le decía el presidente del parque, colocándose enfrente de Twilight también.

Twilight solo miro a su alrededor y vio que varios ponies estaban con el rostro verde y otros vomitando, luego vio el juego mecánico, y en eso solo sintió una sensación de mareo.

**-Vamos señorita conteste, todo el publico pony está esperando su respuesta –** Le dijo la reportera.

**-Si señorita todo esto es culpa suya –** Le decía el presidente del parque.

A lo que Twilight solo los miro, ya que los tenia frente a frente a los dos ponies, pero al intentar decir algo, lo único que logro fue vomitar a los rostros de los dos ponies, y quedar casi inconsciente sobre el lomo de Trixie.

El camarógrafo solo se reía, y haciendo mención que lo tenía todo grabado, que era la noticia de la semana.

En eso el Presidente solo se le puso roja la cara, la cual estaba toda vomitada por Twilight y les empezó a gritar a las dos.

**-LARGO, LARGO DE MI PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES, ESTAN TOTALMENTE VETADAS DE ESTE PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES, SON UNA AMENAZA PARA NOSOTROS, LARGO! –** Ya muy colerico y furioso el pony.

Mientras que la reportera solo lloraba y de vez en cuando casi vomitaba por lo asqueroso de la situación.

**-No se preocupen, ya nos vamos, es mas de mejores lugares nos han echado -** Le contestaba Trixie con el rostro muy serio y luego hizo el rostro hacia un lado y se fue trotando con Twilight semi inconsciente y muy mareada sobre su lomo.

Al día siguiente en el departamento de Twilight, estaban Trixie y Twilight recostadas sobre el sofá enfrente del televisor viendo las noticias del medio día, Twilight estaba con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, un vaso con medicina para el mareo y con una mirada de pony a medio morir, debido al dolor de cabeza y el malestar en su estomago por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

**-Twilight, te sientes mejor –** Le preguntaba Trixie muy preocupada.

**-No… siento como que si un tren me pasó por encima –** Le respondió Twilight con una cara de malestar por lo mal que se sentía.

**- Creo que fue, muy mala idea forzarte a subir a ese juego mecánico –** Le decía Trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco de culpabilidad.

Twilight solo la miro de reojo y con cierto enojo en su rostro.

**-Jamás volveré a subirme a ese juego mecánico – **Fueron las palabras de Twilight.

**-No te preocupes Twilight, ya que nos vetaron la entrada para siempre –** Le menciono Trixie con una risa nerviosa y sudando a borbotones.

Twilight solo la miro de reojo y con un rostro de mucha incomodidad y enojo, solo para decirle lo siguiente.

**-Te odio Trixie Lullamoon. –**

Cuando de repente apareció la noticia del parque de diversiones en el televisor, donde una yegua con pelaje de color blanco, crin y melena color café claro y ojos azules estaban presentando la noticia.

**-Y cambiando de tema, el día de ayer sucedió un acontecimiento entre desagradable, grotesco, asqueroso y a las vez risible, ya que una pony unicornio de color lila dio un espectáculo increíble al vomitar a casi medio parque de diversiones desde lo más alto del juego mecánico llamado el "Pony Graviton Giratorio" el cual al estar girando muy rápidamente y dando saltos dio a la vista del publico pony el efecto de licuadora destapada, lo cual provoco que los vómitos de esta pony cayeran sobre los espectadores como una muy desagradable y asquerosa lluvia, a lo cual reaccionaron huyendo rápidamente del lugar mientras que otros solo se sumaban a la oleadas de vomitadores, los cuales también empezaban a llenar los suelos con tan desagradables fluidos, y les presentamos a nuestra reportera quien logro hacerle una pregunta a nuestra pony vomitadora principal – **Y aparece la grabación donde le preguntaban a Twilight y ella como respuesta solo les da una gran vomitada a los rostros del presidente del parque de diversión y a la pony reportera.

**-Como verán, hasta nuestra reportera salió afectada, pero no podemos culpar a esa pobre pony lila, ya que en ningún momento existían avisos en el juego mecánico que le advirtieran sobre el daño que le harían a su salud, preguntamos a varios ponies sobre el pequeño espectáculo dado –**

Aparece un pony con pelaje gris, melena y crin rosa y ojos celestes.

**-Wow, eso estuvo asombroso, esa yegua se robo el show, como no le sabemos el nombre le hemos dado uno increible. –** Decia el semental

**-¿Que nombre le han dado? -** Pregunto el reportero

**-La Increíble Pony Vomitadora Giratoria Dos Mil –** A los cuales se oigan grandes gritos de victoria atrás del semental.

Habian regresado la toma con la pony presentadora de noticias.

**-Debido al inconveniente suscitado en el parque de diversiones por la limpieza de los fluidos, el parque cerrara las puertas el día de hoy y pide disculpas, para los ponies que pensaban ir, tendrán que posponer su viaje - **

Trixie vino y apago el televisor y le dio una mirada a Twilight, la cual tenía una cara muy pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

**-Twilight, Twilight –** Le decía Trixie, pero Twilight no respondia se le acerco y le toco el hombro con su casco, a lo cual solo cayó al suelo como si fuera una estatua de piedra.

A Trixie se le erizo la crin a ver caer a Twilight como piedra frente a ella, se afligió y levito rápidamente a Twilight y la coloco sobre el sofá y empezó a darle palmadas con el casco en la mejilla, pero no había reacción alguna, a lo cual Trixie levito un vaso con agua y se lo hecho en el rostro a Twilight.

Twilight se había despertado muy asustada por el agua que había sentido en el rostro y miro a Trixie y le hablo.

**-Trixie, tuve una horrible pesadilla, en donde había aparecido en televisión, pero era una situación muy penosa como para nombrarla –** Decía Twilight temblando.

Vino Trixie y la acomodo en el sofá y la tomo de los hombros y muy seriamente la miro a los ojos.

**-Twilight, eso no fue una pesadilla, todo fue real, todo lo del parque de diversiones fue real –** Le decía Trixie sin cambiar su expresión seria.

**-¿No, no puede ser, como pudo pasar, ya me recordé me subí por tonta, ahora soy el hazmerreir de todo el mundo haaaaaagh, púdrete mundo, que vergüenza, que dirán mis padres al ver la noticia, se van a desilusionar, que dirá mi hermano Shining Armor, se burlara de mi el muy estúpido, ya no podre dar la cara a nadie, más que ni quería ver a nadie, que dirá mi representante, muy buena publicidad gratuita Twilight felicidades, eres un maldito imbecil, me volveré una ermitaña cuidando gatos, HAAAAAAGGHHHH! –** En ese momento Twilight estaba hiperventilándose, haciéndose preguntas y respondiéndoselas a sí misma y llegando a una histeria total.

En eso solo siente el impacto del agua en su rostro, lo cual logra tranquilizarla y mira de reojo de donde vino el agua, percatándose que Trixie se lo había arrojado ya que mantenía levitando un vaso vacio.

**-Gracias Trixie, lo necesitaba, pero, Pero…. Dios mío que vergüenza, soy la burla nacional, todos al verme se reirán de mi, muéranse todos malditos –** Y en eso Twilight solo es bañada de nuevo, pero ahora había recibido un baño completo con el agua de la pecera que tenían en la sala, quedando totalmente empapada.

Lo único que hizo Twilight con su casco fue apartarse parte de la melena de un ojo y mirar muy disgustada a Trixie, quien en ese momento estaba levitando a la par de ella el vaso de agua, pero tenía adentro al pez dorado de la pecera junto con un poco de agua.

**-¿Acaso era necesario echarme encima el agua de la pecera entera Trixie? –** Le preguntaba a Trixie con una gran cara de disgusto y toda empapada.

Trixie mira al pez dorado y el pez dorado mira a Trixie, luego los dos miran a Twilight, y se vuelven a mirar mutuamente Trixie y el pez dorado y le dan una última mirada a Twilight y solo dan una gran sonrisa muy nerviosa y sudando a borbotones hacia Twilight.

**-Ya entendí, mejor me voy a mi recamara –** Fue la respuesta de Twilight para los dos responsables de su baño de agua de pecera, retirándose a su cuarto.

Una vez que Twilight se retiro, Trixie y el pez dorado dieron un suspiro de alivio.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**-Jajajaja, es que no puedo creerlo, jajajaja vomitaste todo el parque, jajajaja por dos meses te conocieron como "La Increíble Pony Vomitadora Giratoria Dos Mil", jajajaja, ó – ó "La terror de los parques de Diversiónes" - jajajaja - **Eran los comentarios de Trixie hacia Twilight.

Trixie no dejaba de rodar en el suelo de tanto reírse por recordar lo ocurrido, tanta era la risa que Trixie se había puesto roja a más no poder, con mucha dificultad en respirar y llorando de tanto que reía, a lo que Twilight solo se le veía como una muy terrible sombra, a la cual se le veían unos ojos en blanco muy malévolos con una expresión de furia indescriptible y sus dientes se habían vuelto puntiagudos la cual solo se acercaba a Trixie muy lentamente.

De repente afuera de la carroza pasaba un lindo gatito blanco el cual oia las enormes carcajadas de Trixie.

**KAPOOMM!**

La carrosa dio un gran brinco que si se hubiera medido, se podría asegurar que salto más de un metro en el aire y que se oyeran como si hubiera habido una explosión en su interior debido a un experimento mágico fallido, y el gato que se encontraba afuera saliera corriendo de lo asustado de la explosión que se escuchara.

Ya regresando adentro de la carroza, se ve a Twilight que estaba enfrente de Trixie ya con su cuerpo normal, sentada con un casco delantero apoyándose en el suelo, pero por una extraña razón tenía el otro casco medio levantado al cual solo se le veía que le salía un poco de humo.

Pero Trixie estaba con el rostro estampado en el suelo de la carroza, con todo el cuerpo en el suelo y las extremidades y los cascos extendidos a todo dar, pero lo más notorio era un gran chichón que le sobresaltaba en la cabeza encima de su melena y el cual le pulsaba una y otra vez, junto con una pequeña línea de humo que le salía de este.

Trixie solo despego el rostro y con los ojos dando giros y con la lengua por fuera y sobre su cabeza habían varias estrellas dando vuelta sobre ella, se sacudió la cabeza recuperando por completo la razón y toparse con Twilight frente a ella, con una cara totalmente oscura, una mirada del demonio totalmente blanca, y una boca mostrando muchos dientes puntiagudos y un enojo demencial, a lo cual da un gran salto del suelo y se pega de espaldas a la pared muy asustada, solo viendo como paso a paso se le acercaba Twilight y le ponía la cara frente a la suya.

Trixie solo daba una risa muy nerviosa, con grandes cantidades de sudor salir a borbotones y veía con una mirada muy asustada y fija hacia Twilight, a la que tenia frente a frente, solo esperando lo peor por parte de ella, al no poder contenerse en sus burlas.

**-Eres una grandísima hija de puta, Trixie **– Fue el comentario de Twilight y después retroceder un poco y sentarse en el cojín frente a la mesa, sin cambiar en ningún momento el aspecto demoniaco que tenia y mirando fijamente a Trixie aun pegada a la pared.

**-Fiuuu!** – Se relajo Trixie, ya tomando un poco de aire y tocándose el gran chichón que tenía sobre su cabeza que le resaltaba sobre su melena y el cual aun seguía pulsándole, a lo cual solo pensó **" Valio la pena, jijiji"**

Continuara…

.

Bueno amigos y amigas lectores de Fanfic, espero les guste el tercer capítulo de esta historia así como a mí me ha gustado el escribirla, la cual ya va tomando forma, les voy a ser sinceros a Trixie no la tenía planeada para más de dos capítulos, pero como vi que tuvo un buen agrado de parte de ustedes allí, decidí extender su estadía, pero de ustedes depende como valla la historia así que espero sus sugerencias, reviews y criticas, ya que de esa manera me ayudan a mejorarla y darles una historia muy amena y con sentimiento y también porque me motivan y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, incluyendo nuevas ideas.

Se me olvidaba – ya corregí el capitulo uno y dos y les agregué más contenido, espero que les agrade :D.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	4. Cap 4 – Arrepentimiento de una amiga

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo :D

Agradecimientos especiales a :

Zthree3-777-XfourX

Por el aporte de ideas :D

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo # 4 – Arrepentimiento de una amiga. **

**.**

Trixie se tocaba con el casco el chichón que le sobresalía de su melena sobre su cabeza, aun manteniendo una pequeñísima sonrisa y con lagrimitas que le salían de los ojos debido al dolor que este le daba a lo cual pensaba **-"Esto me pasa por no controlarme, agh… me duele, pero tengo que aceptarlo, ese golpe me lo merecía… Auuuuu…. Duele mucho"** y le dio una mirada a Twilight quien aun estaba sentada sobre el cojín enfrente de la mesita con los alimentos que estaban degustando unos momentos antes, pero se mantenía como una sombra maléfica, junto con una mirada endemoniada que miraba directamente a Trixie, junto con esos dientes afilados que juraría antes no tenerlos, pero en eso Trixie se despego de la pared de madera del carruaje, se levanto y se encamino a la hielera donde saco una bolsita con hielo y la envolvió en un pedazo de tela para luego colocárselo sobre el chichón que le seguía punzando y se sentó en el cojín junto a la mesa y enfrente de Twilight, la cual para nada dejaba de dar terror a cualquiera que la viera, vino Trixie y le dio una miraba con una cara seria, pero con las lagrimillas que tenía en los ojos debido al chichón.

**-¿Acaso era necesario que me golpearas tan fuerte, Twilight?** – Era la pregunta de Trixie, mientras que con su magia mantenía el trapo con hielo sobre el chichón que tenia.

Solo se vio como la Sombra maléfica de Twilight se agrandaba, el doble de su tamaño normal y veía a Trixie cara a cara desde una vista superior, como que si una yegua mayor viera a una bebe desde una vista alta, desde muy arriba enfrente de Trixie dándole una expresión de enfado total y solo le respondió a Trixie.

**-Te lo merecías Trixie, grandísima hija de puta** – Era la respuesta de Twilight a Trixie, a lo cual se mantenía muy firme y con su apariencia endemoniada, con una mirada que a cualquiera congelaría, junto con esos afilados dientes que cualquier creatura jurarían que era un depredador a punto de desgarrar la carne de su presa, esa apariencia a cualquiera haría que el alma se le saliera de su cuerpo por el miedo que esta causaba, pero no a Trixie quien seguía como sí nada malo ocurriera.

Trixie solo rodo los ojos a un lado y dio un pequeño suspiro de derrota, a lo cual volvió a ver a Twilight a los ojos.

**-Tienes razón Twilight, me lo merecía, no tenía el derecho de burlarme de esa manera de ti, me perdonas –** Y Trixie le daba una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual se le oye un chillido, junto con los ojos a medio cerrar dando una mirada de arrepentimiento total.

**-Pe…pero… es…es…que…yo…pe…pero…es…que…yo…- **Era la respuesta de Twilight, ya que no esperaba que le dieran la razón y menos que le pidieran perdón, a lo cual la sombra siniestra en la que se había transformado poco a poco fue desapareciendo solo dejando a Twilight como la unicornio normal de siempre, solo que con la boca abierta a no poder dar una respuesta concreta, con una cara de duda y a la vez de sorpresa.

**- Vamos Twilight, perdóname… di que sí, me perdonas, por fis, di que siiiii…. –** Y Trixie le daba una gran sonrisa y haciéndole muchos ojitos a Twilight.

**-Está bien, te perdono, pero sigo enojada contigo Trixie** – Era la respuesta de Twilight a lo que cruzaba los cascos y le daba una mirada de enojo junto con un gran puchero hacia Trixie.

**-¿Pero Twilight, por que estas enojada conmigo? –** Preguntaba Trixie un poco intrigada por la respuesta de su amiga Twilight.

**-Es que…. No me gusto que te burlaras así de mí **– Era la respuesta de Twilight con los cascos cruzados y lanzando una mirada hacia abajo, con tristeza y provocando que la melena le cayera por delante de su rostro y le cubriera los ojos, así evitando el dirigirle la mirada a Trixie.

Trixie noto la tristeza en la respuesta de Twilight, ya que por lo que veía aun le afectaba el incidente del parque, pensó en una solución, a lo cual se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a su amiga.

**-Twilight, dime cuando fue el incidente del parque, ¿me burle de tu infortunio en algún momento? - **Le consultaba Trixie con los cascos también cruzados y con una ceja levantada en su rostro, esperando que le resultara la pregunta que le formulaba a su amiga.

**- Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, yo recuerdo…. –** A lo cual Twilight cambio a una expresión de cierto enfado y con la mirada dirigida contra Trixie, se llevo el casco a la mejilla tratando de hacer memoria, luego de un par de segundos de hacer memoria Twilight se quedo petrificada, ya que no recordó ningún momento en que Trixie se haya burlado de ella por aquel infortunio ocurrido en el parque.

**-Solo la burla de hoy –** Dijo Twilight como respuesta dando un suspiro y con una cara de derrota total.

**-¿Entonces Twilight, merezco que sigas enojada conmigo? –**** D**ecía Trixie con una sonrisa de victoria hacia su amiga ya que había logrado su cometido.

**-No, no mereces que este enojada contigo, perdóname por lo del golpe, me deje llevar por mi enojo – **Era el comentario de Twilight llevándose los cascos a la espalda y meneándose de un lado a otro, con una pequeña sonrisa y una cara muy apenada.

**- Claro que te perdono, justamente me lo merecía, solo es que no pude contenerme y me dio un ataque de risa, solo de recordarlo, jijiji….Auuuu…..me duele… –** Era la respuesta de Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y tocándose el chichón que tenia cubierto por el trapito con hielo, provocando que al tocarse el chichón le aparecieran otro par de lagrimillas y una pequeña mueca de dolor que diera Trixie como respuesta.

Twilight ya se sentía un poco más contenta que la perdonarán por su sobresalto de enojo y el pequeño gran golpe que le había dado a su amiga, pero ahora tenía una nueva duda a lo cual decide aclararla mirando a Trixie y preguntarle lo siguiente.

**-¿Pero porque Trixie, hasta hoy te burlaste de mi? **– le preguntaba Twilight muy intrigada, ya que al hacer memoria en ningún momento Trixie la irrespetara por tan desafortunado acontecimiento, a lo cual le provocaba escalofríos solo el hacer memoria del mal momento que paso y ser la burla nacional de muchos ponies por un par de meses.

**-Estabas devastada en aquellos días Twilight, acaso no lo recuerdas** – le decía Trixie como respuesta, con una cara muy triste de solo recordarlo de nuevo.

**Flashback.**

Frente a un edificio de cuatro pisos de alto se ve en la entrada a Trixie acompañada por una pony Pegaso de pelaje amarilla, con melena y crin rosa, ojos azules y la cual tiene en sus flancos marcados una Cutie Mark con tres mariposas.

**-Aquí es Trixie, Twilight vive en la cuarta planta, en el departamento número cuarenta y cuatro- **Le mencionaba la pony Pegaso.

**-Gracias Fluttershy, ¿pero dime cuando fue la última vez que la vieron? –** Le decía Trixie con curiosidad.

**-Bueno….la última vez que hablaron con ella fue hace 2 meses, según nos comento su hermano Shining Armor, que la habían visitado junto con sus padres, pero Twilight no los dejo entrar a su departamento y les pidió desde el interior de su hogar que le dieran tiempo a solas, que tenía que meditar las cosas, que le tuvieran paciencia –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con una voz muy suave y junto a una cara de preocupación, dando una mirada al departamento de Twilight.

**-¿Y después de eso ya nadie la visito? **– Le preguntaba Trixie a Fluttershy con una cara de duda.

**-Bueno, desde que la despidieron seis meses atrás, las chicas junto con varios compañeros de trabajo y yo veníamos a visitarla, pero tocábamos la puerta sin ninguna clase de respuesta, la llamábamos desde afuera de su departamento, pero tampoco había respuesta de parte de Twilight, llegamos a pensar que había salido, o tal vez..…. **– Era la respuesta de Fluttershy, la cual no termino de decir lo último de su contestación a Trixie y con una cara de tristeza.

A Trixie le entro mucha duda, ya que lo ultimo mencionado por Fluttershy le intrigaba mucho, a lo cual no dejaría que esa duda solo quedara en el olvido, decidida se volvió hacia Fluttershy, a consultarle.

**-¿Y ese tal vez, que significa Fluttershy? – **le preguntaba Trixie a Fluttershy con una mirada muy seria y una ceja levantada.

**-Bueno… es que…yo… no podría….decirte….lo siento…. -** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy retrocediendo un poco y ocultando el rostro dentro de su melena para evitar contacto visual con Trixie.

A Trixie no le agradaba que Fluttershy le diera esa respuesta, ya que ella quería saber más detalles de la situación y a lo cual se le acercó a Fluttershy y junto con una mirada muy aguda le decía lo siguiente.

-**Dime Fluttershy, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes y Twilight?, antes eran grandes amigas -** Era la pregunta y comentario que Trixie le hacía a una temerosa Fluttershy.

**- Lo...lo...siento...Trixie...realmente...no...puedo...decirte -** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy, con una voz tan baja que a duras penas logro escuchar Trixie.

**- Por favor Fluttershy, hoy que llegue a la Mansion de MLP de la compañía, todas me recibieron con los cascos abiertos, como grandes amigas y compañeras, muy alegres y animadas por verme, pero cuando les pregunte por Twilight, nadie me quiso decir nada, y cuando les volvi a preguntar sí sabían dónde estaba viviendo Twilight, todas se quedaron calladas, incluso me intentaron cambiar el tema, es más, hasta sentí que había tocado un tema prohibido, como que sí hablar de Twilight fuera una pena capital, el cual sería castigada con la muerte. -** Eran los comentarios que le hacía Trixie a Fluttershy esperando de alguna manera se las aclarara.

**- Realmente...no...puedo...-** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy y a lo cual empezaba a retroceder un par de pasos más y escondiéndose a más no poder dentro de su melena.

**- Entonces Fluttershy, porque esperaste hasta qué yo saliera de la mansión, para mostrarme donde vive Twilight? **- Era la nueva pregunta que le hacía Trixie con incertidumbre.

**- Es...es…que…estoy...preocupada...por...Twilight -** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy con una voz muy temblorosa y muy baja, un gran temblor en su cuerpo y un vacio en su corazón.

**-Y entonces Fluttershy, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que estés preocupada por Twilight? –** Le consultaba Trixie con incertidumbre.

**- …, …, …, …, - **Flutershy le había respondido a Trixie tan bajo y escondiéndose más dentro de su melena que Trixie no pudo escuchar más que murmullos intendibles.

A esta respuesta Trixie se estaba impacientando, ya que no le parecían para nada bien las respuestas tan incompletas que le daba Fluttershy, a Trixie ya le estaban provocando mucha molestia y enojo.

**-Aghhh... ¿Dime Fluttershy, porque tanto secreto, sí hasta en los medios de comunicación, tanto radio, prensa y televisión salió la noticia que habían cambiado a Twilight por una tal Alicornio Lighting no se qué?** – Le decía Trixie fijando su mirada a Fluttershy.

**-….., … ….. …..- **Flutershy le había vuelto a responder a Trixie tan bajisimo y escondiéndose tanto dentro de su melena que Trixie no la pudo escuchar para nada, a lo cual Fluttershy empezaba a retirarse muy rápidamente tratando de huir.

A Trixie solo se le frunció la nariz, muy molesta por la huida de Fluttershy y la respuesta que no pudo oír para nada, a lo único que hizo fue atrapar a Fluttershy en su respectiva huida dentro de una aura de magia color cian, a lo cual la contramino contra la pared de la entrada del condominio residencial, inmediatamente se paro en sus cascos traseros y con los cascos delanteros le encerró cualquier posibilidad de huir a Fluttershy, de esa manera la tenia frente a frente con una cara de mucho enojo hacia Fluttershy, a lo cual de esa manera ella realizaba una presión psicológica sobre ella.

Fluttershy en cambio estaba aterrada por la acción de Trixie, nunca pensó que haría tal cosa hacia ella, que la encerrara en una aura mágica y tenerla frente a frente con un rostro de enojo que le veía a Trixie le causaba mucho miedo, a tal grado era la desesperación por tratar de huir de Fluttershy que esta empezaba a sollozar y temblar por el miedo.

**-Por favor, dejame ir Trixie** – Eran las suplicas de Fluttershy hacia Trixie.

**- ¿Porque, tanto misterio?** - Volvia a preguntar Trixie.

**- Lo...siento...no…puedo…decirte…nada -** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy y negando con la cabeza.

**-¿Dímelo Fluttershy, porque Twilight no las quiere ver? **– Insistia Trixie muy molesta.

**-Lo...lo…siento….no…no puedo….decirte –** volvía a insistir con la misma respuesta Fluttershy sollozando y temblando.

Trixie se puso muy furiosa, por la respuesta de Fluttershy, así que lo que hizo fue retirar el aura de magia que mantenía a Fluttershy aprisionada, siempre quedándose Trixie en la misma posición aprisionando a Fluttershy contra la pared, lo único que había hecho era dar una mirada de derrota hacia el suelo.

Fluttershy al ver que Trixie le retiraba su aura mágica, dejaba de sollozar y temblar, a lo cual daba un pequeño respiro de alivio.

**-Gracias, por entenderme Trixie –** Le decía Fluttershy a Trixie ya un poco más calmada y colocándole un casco sobre el hombro tratando de consolarla, ya que veía que Trixie aun tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, pero aun se mantenía sobre ella.

**-No, no te entiendo para nada Fluttershy** – Fue la respuesta de Trixie, a lo cual levanto el rostro y miro muy enojada a Fluttershy y con los cascos delanteros agarro fuertemente a Fluttershy y la arrojo con tal fuerza que cayó diez metros a un lado de ella en el suelo, haciendo que los últimos 5 metros rodara y se raspara en varias partes del cuerpo debido a la fricción del suelo y la fuerza aplicada por Trixie.

Fluttershy solo habría los ojos aun tirada en el suelo un poco adolorida, para sorpresa de ella veía como Trixie se le acercaba poco a poco y muy furiosa, a lo cual Fluttershy trataba de reincorporarse, pero fue detenida por Trixie, quien inmediatamente se sentó sobre Fluttershy, sujetándole los cascos delanteros.

**-¿Dimelo Fluttershy, porque Twiligt no las quiere ver?** – Dando una mirada fiera a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy empezó a llorar muy asustada, pero se negaba a responderle a Trixie.

Trixie al ver que Fluttershy no le respondería, lo único que hizo fue alzar el asco y **- PLAFFFF **- Lo siguiente fue darle una fuerte cachetada a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba con la mirada a un lado debido al impacto de la cachetada recibida por Trixie, aun llorando.

**-Twilight nos odia, nos culpa por que la echaran de la serie, nos decía que la habíamos abandonado, que la habíamos traicionado como amigas, nos insultaba con palabras muy fuertes a todas –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy evitando a toda costa el dirigirle la mirada a Trixie.

**- Entonces, poco a poco dejaron de venir todas a ver como seguía Twilight –** Fue el comentario de Trixie.

**- Si, poco a poco todas se distanciaron de Twilight, y dejaron de visitarla** – Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy mirando hacia un lado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-¿Incluyendote a ti, Fluttershy?** – le pregunto Trixie.

Rápidamente Fluttershy le dirigió la mirada a Trixie con una expresión muy seria aun conteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-No, yo aun vengo a visitarla, pero no me responde cuando llamo a la puerta. -** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy aún postrada en el suelo, con Trixie encima.

**- No te creo nada Fluttershy, ¿cuando fue la última vez que la visitaste? -** Era el comentario que le hacía Trixie muy molesta.

**- Mi última visita a Twilight fue la semana pasada** – Fue lo que respondió Fluttershy Sin quitarle la vista a Trixie.

**- Entonces, Fluttershy, dime ¿cómo estaba Twilight?, ya que supongo que hablaste con ella.**- Era la pregunta que le hacía Trixie, con una cara de molestia.

**- No lo sé -** Fue la respuesta de Flluttershy.

**-¿Y porque no lo sabes?** – Le pregunto Trixie muy enojada.

**-Twilight, no me respondía cuando le llamaba a la puerta, nunca me respondia, ni contestaba, nunca la abría, me ignoraba totalmente. –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy muy seria hacia Trixie.

**- Sabes Fluttershy, lo que les dijo Twilight era cierto –** Le comento Trixie con una mirada fiera.

**-¿A qué te refieres Trixie?** – Era la pregunta de Fluttershy hacia Trixie con cierta duda, ya que no entendía el comentario que le había hecho Trixie.

**-Todas ustedes la abandonaron, realmente yo pensaba que estaba en buenos cascos y que eran sus más grandes amigas, que la apoyarían en ese momento crítico que estaba pasando Twilight, pero que fue lo que hicieron, sólo le dieron la espalda todas ustedes y la abandonaron a su suerte, en un momento que ella realmente las necesitaba –** Fue la respuesta de Trixie muy enojada hacia Fluttershy.

**- No, yo nunca la abandonaría, es mi mejor amiga, le debo mucho a Twilight –** Le respondió Fluttershy tratando de defenderse de la acusación de Trixie, muy enojada, con una mirada muy aguda y aun postrada en el suelo, ya que Trixie la mantenía aprisionada.

**- ¿Sabes qué, Fluttershy? –** Le decía Trixie con una mirada de molestia total.

**- ¿Qué Trixie?** – Le respondia Fluttershy muy seria.

**-Ya que le debes mucho y que te consideras muy buena amiga de Twilight, y que estas muy preocupada por su bienestar, ya que me guiaste hasta su hogar, te diré como yo, a mi parecer te considero como amiga **- Le decía Trixie acercando el rostro hacia Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fluttershy vio la pequeña sonrisa que le daba Trixie, a lo cual había cambiado su expresión de seriedad y enojo a por una con una pequeña sonrisa esperando oír de Trixie una disculpa y que le dijera un gran alago por ser una grandiosa amiga con Twilight.

**-QUE COMO GRAN AMIGA QUE TE CONSIDERAS, REALMENTE ERES UNA VERDADERA MIERDA, FLUTTERSHY, TODAS USTEDES SON DE LO PEOR** – Le grito Trixie cambiando la cara que tenia con una sonrisa anteriormente, por una de enojo y mirada penetrante hacia Fluttershy.

**-Como te atreves a insultarme con ese lenguaje tan grosero conmigo **– Fue el reclamo de Fluttershy muy molesta por la respuesta de Trixie.

Trixie la siguió mirando sumamente furiosa.

-**Eres una grandísima estúpida Fluttershy, sabes que en dos meses Twilight pudo haber hecho alguna idiotez, cometer una locura, es más si no saben nada de ella en mas de dos meses, es posible que Twilight este muerta **– Le decía Trixie muy furiosa.

A esta respuesta Fluttershy, solo imagino lo peor, ya que las palabras de Trixie podrían ser muy ciertas, a lo cual su reacción fue el de quebrantarse en llanto, tomando una preocupación enorme y una desesperación que sin darse cuenta, se quito a Trixie de encima arrojándola al suelo y se fue volando rápidamente al departamento de Twilight, llorando a más no poder en todo su camino.

Trixie ante tal respuesta, lo único que hizo fue levantarse del suelo donde Fluttershy la había votado y trotar a la administración del edificio, para pedir ayuda.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy estaba parada en sus cascos traseros enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Twilight, tocándola constantemente con su casco delantero y esperando que Twilight le respondiera.

**-Por favor Twilight, respóndeme, soy yo Fluttershy, por favor ábreme la puerta, dime que estas bien, respóndeme Twilight, por favor –** Fluttershy tocaba la puerta muy fuerte y sin parar, llorando a más no poder, ya que no recibía respuesta alguna del interior.

**-Twilight, por favor, abre la puerta, quiero verte, ¿dime que estas bien? -** A lo cual Fluttershy solo se sentaba enfrente de la puerta aun esperando una muy pequeña respuesta que cambiara su estado de ánimo y le quitara esa gran presión que sentía en su corazón, junto con los terribles pensamientos que la agobiaban, pero no había respuesta, ni el más pequeño sonido del interior.

**-Twi…. Twilight…..TWILIGHT….. RESPONDEME POR FAVOR –** Gritaba Fluttershy a la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Fluttershy, ahora caía totalmente sumisa al suelo enfrente de la puerta, cubriéndose con sus cascos delanteros los ojos y llorando al máximo totalmente quebrantada.

**-Por favor Dios mío, que este bien Twilight, que este bien, aghaaaa **– Decía Fluttershy totalmente vencida por la desesperación de la situación al no obtener ninguna respuesta y llorando con todo lo que tenia.

Después de diez minutos, llego Trixie acompañada de una pony mucama con pelaje color blanco, melena y crin color rojo y líneas amarilla, con una Cutie Mark de una almohada con sobrefunda.

Trixie y la pony mucama encontraron a Fluttershy llorando frente a la puerta del departamento de Twilight, Fluttershy se percato que había llegado Trixie con otra pony, pero no le dio importancia a la otra pony y solo se dirigió con la mirada a Trixie y le dijo entre los llantos y la desesperación que tenía.

**-Twilight no responde, Trixie algo le ha pasado a Twilight, tenemos que ver si está bien Twilight, tenemos que ayudarla Trixie, por favor Trixie has algo por ayudar a Twilight, por favor – **Fue lo que dijo Fluttershy llorando al no saber el estado de su amiga y la preocupación que la carcomía por dentro.

**-Como le comentaba Señorita, no hemos sabido nada de nuestra amiga y estamos preocupadas por la salud de ella, si nos puede ayudar dándonos acceso a su departamento, se lo agradeceríamos mucho –** Era el comentario que le hacia Trixie a la pony mucama.

La pony mucama solo veía a Trixie muy preocupada y luego veía a Fluttershy la cual estaba destrozada en llanto en el suelo mirando a la puerta, lo cual provocó que se le quebrantara el corazón debido a la sensación de desesperación que Fluttershy daba a la vista.

**-Está bien, permítame le abriré la puerta** – Fue la respuesta de la pony mucama.

La pony mucama se saco las llaves de acceso a todos los departamentos que tenía guardada en una pequeña alforja, y procedió a buscar la que correspondía al departamento de Twilight, luego procedió a introducir la llave y abrir la puerta, la cual apenas abrió dio lugar a salir un muy desagradable olor, totalmente asqueroso, de putrefacción, como si estuvieran dentro de un contenedor de basura el cual no se hubiera recogido en meses y dando lugar a la vista de ver dentro del departamento el cual era un completo desastre, donde se veían grandes cantidades de paquetes de comida vacías, embases de vidrio vacios y mucha basura.

**-Listo ya pueden entrar –** Fue la respuesta de la pony mucama.

Fluttershy no espero a que le confirmaran y entro a toda velocidad que le dieron sus alas volando y empezar a buscar a Twilight.

**-Dios mío, pero que chiquero hay aquí adentro** **y que peste** – Fue el comentario de Trixie al ver dentro del departamento de Twilight y del terrible olor que había.

**-No me sorprende, desde hace varios meses la Señorita Sparkle no nos deja hacer la limpieza, y lo otro es que apenas hace una semana atrás le trajeron alimentos a la Señorita Sparkle** – Fue el comentario de la Mucama.

Mientras que Fluttershy buscaba desesperadamente entre las habitaciones del departamento a Twilight las cuales estaban saturadas con mucha basura de depósitos de comida, bebidas vacias, y varios empaques y al final la logra ubicar en el dormitorio del departamento de Twilight, Fluttershy dejaba de volar y se para enfrente de Twilight la cual estaba acostada y dormida en su cama la cual estaba con bastante basura encima de su cama, con la melena y crin muy alborotadas y desordenadas, su pelaje estaba muy sucio y el olor que había en la habitación era insoportable, pero Fluttershy no le dio importancia, solo estaba feliz porque había encontrado a su amiga Twilight.

**-Twilight, ¿dime estas bien?, ¿como estas?** – Le hacia las preguntas Fluttershy, tratando de esa manera hacer que despertara Twilight de su sueño, pero no había respuesta.

A lo cual Fluttershy con mucho miedo y preocupación se le acerca a Twilight, con el casco empieza a moverla pero no hay reacción por parte de Twilight, a esto el temor de Fluttershy crece a mil por hora y empieza a moverla más fuerte con mucha desesperación, a lo cual no hay respuesta alguna.

**-TWILIGHT, NOOOOO….** – Era el grito que daba Fluttershy.

En el cuarto Fluttershy se sentaba sobre la cama, enfrente del cuerpo de Twilight a lo que la tomo con sus cascos y la abrazaba fuertemente a Twilight llorando a todo pulmón.

Ante tal grito Trixie y la pony mucama se asustaron mucho y van a todo galope a la habitación donde vino el grito y ven a Fluttershy que lloraba con toda su fuerza y abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Twilight.

-**Twilight está muerta, ella no responde, está muerta, es mi culpa, no debí dejarla, es mi culpa, perdóname Twilight, lo siento, no quería abandonarte, es toda culpa mía, lo siento, lo siento, aghaaa** – Eran los comentarios de Fluttershy quien no la dejaba de abrazar y culparse por lo sucedido a su amiga.

Trixie solo se conmociono, empezando a sollozar y lentamente se les acerco a Fluttershy quien no dejaba de llorar y de abrazar el cuerpo de Twilight, se le acerco y le acaricio la melena a Twilight y se coloco enfrente de Twilight, la pony mucama solo veía sentada cubriéndose con los cascos la boca, con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos debido a lo triste y desconsolador de la situación frente a ella, pero la pony mucama se extraño a ver que Trixie hizo un movimiento algo extraño y era que le abrió un parpado a Twilight, a lo que Trixie solo retrocedió un poco y luego le coloco el casco sobre el hombro a Fluttershy.

**-Calmate Fluttershy, Twilight estará bien, no hay de qué preocuparse** – Le decía Trixie tratando de consolar a Fluttershy.

**-Como va a estar bien, Twilight está muerta –** Le respondía Fluttershy llorando, muy desanimada y triste.

Trixie solo rodo la vista a un lado y dio un respiro de desaprobación.

**-Fluttershy, Twilight no está muerta** – Fue la respuesta de Trixie.

**-Como no va a estar muerta, ella no responde** – Le volvía a insistir Fluttershy.

**-Por un demonio Fluttershy, te estoy diciendo que Twilight no está muerta, está totalmente ebria. **– Fue la respuesta de Trixie a Fluttershy.

**- ¿Que dijiste Trixie, puedes repetírmelo, por favor? **– Le decía Fluttershy con los ojos muy abiertos como platos y junto con una cara de sorpresa.

**- Que la muy hija de puta de Twilight esta ebria, si no entiendes esta borracha a más no poder, por eso es que no te responde ni mierda –** Fue la respuesta de Trixie.

Ahora la expresión de Fluttershy era una de alegría siempre llorando, pero estaba feliz de saber que su amiga estaba bien, no en el buen ámbito de la palabra, pero estaba viva, lo cual le provocaba una alegría inmensa y le quitaba un peso enorme de encima.

**-Nunca te volveré a dejar sola, Twilight, nunca más amiga mia -** Le decía Fluttershy en el oído a Twilight, pero ella no respondía ya que estaba inconsciente por el estado de embriaguez que tenía.

Continuara…

.

Zero – ok, amigos espero les guste este capítulo, y espero su reviews, criticas y vistos buenos a la historia y que les parece.

Diane – Ya déjate de decir idioteces y vete a trabajar mejor, maldito haragan tienes que hacerme la cena.

Zero – agh… Diane que gusto de verte, me alegro que estés por aquí.

Diane – ¿a que te refieres Zero?

Rápidamente Zero salta sobre Diane la agarra y se la lleva para arrojarla dentro de un depósito de agua con hielo.

Zero – Que bien se siente la venganza – se dice a si mismo con una sonrisa.

Diane : Eres un maldito hijo de puta Zero, ya verás para la próxima.

Zero : si claro, cuando tú quieras Diane.

Zero : Bueno amigos y amigas gracias por haber leído la historia y seguirme con las locuras que se me ocurren :D – atentos al próximo capítulo.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	5. Cap 5-Confesiones de un alma atormentada

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, la cual ha sido del agrado de muchos. También a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos consejos y criticas las cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Pido disculpas sobre el capitulo cuatro ya que lo subí demasiado a prisa y estaba muy corto en opinión de varios Lectores y Lectoras y a mí me pareció que estaban muy en lo cierto, así que lo volví a Re-escribir agregándole lo que me le hizo falta a la historia. Sé que a muchos les incomodara ó molestara eso de la Re-edición, pero es algo bueno, que ayuda a corregir varios errores que existan y agregar detalles que le dan un valor agregado, siempre tratando de mantener la esencia del capítulo original.

Espero que les guste el capítulo cinco – Asi que Por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando la historia y resulte en un final que no esperaban.

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo # 5 – Confesiones de un alma atormentada.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos, desde que Trixie le había comentado a Fluttershy, que Twilight no estaba muerta, si no que estaba totalmente ebria e inconsciente, por tal razón no le podía responder.

En cambio Fluttershy estaba muy feliz, muy reanimada, llorando de alegría y no dejaba de abrazar muy fuerte a Twilight, ya que su querida amiga estaba bien, no en el buen ámbito de la palabra, pero lo importante es que estaba bien, lo cual a ella le quitaba una gran presión que tenía en el pecho, una tortura que no la dejaba estar tranquila consigo mismo y mas había saltado la preocupación y una terrible desesperación debido a los comentarios que le había hecho Trixie anteriormente, cuando la tenia aprisionada contra el suelo en la entrada del condominio.

**-Qué alivio, que este bien** – Dijo Trixie en voz alta y limpiándose con su casco un par de lagrimas que le habían salido, debido al pequeño susto que habían pasado minutos antes al encontrar a Twilight en tan precarias condiciones.

**-La verdad, yo también me había imaginado lo peor, no podía creer que realmente estaba muerta la señorita Sparkle, al ver a su amiga totalmente destrozada en llanto y dándole ese fuerte abrazo, pero su comentario aclarando el estado de la señorita Sparkle, me alegro también Señorita Trixie. –** Era el comentario de la pony mucama hacia Trixie, como tratando de decirle que no era la única que había pensado en lo mismo.

**-La verdad, nunca pensé que Twilight se deprimiera tanto, a tal punto, que se fuera a aislar de esa manera –** Le respondía Trixie con una cara un poco triste, mirando a la cama donde estaba Fluttershy abrazando a una Twilight inconsciente por el estado de embriaguez en la que estaba.

**-Realmente la señorita Sparkle, ha pasado por muy malos momentos –** Le contestaba la pony mucama a Trixie.

En eso Trixie se percato de dos cosas, la primera es que la pony mucama podría darles un poco de información sobre Twilight, de lo que le ha ocurrido en los seis meses que ha estado incomunicada, lo segundo y que la estaba incomodando era que no le sabia el nombre de la pony mucama que la había ayudado, dándole acceso al departamento de Twilight, a lo cual solo decidió dirigirse a la pony mucama y preguntarle por su correspondiente nombre primero y después que le brindara un poco de información sobre Twilight.

**-Jijijiji… Disculpe nuestra descortesía, pero era tanta nuestra preocupación por nuestra amiga, que se me olvido preguntarle su nombre, ¿me podría regalar su nombre?, si no es mucho inconveniente –** Le hacia la pregunta Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y una cara de pena que le dirigía.

**-No hay ningún inconveniente señorita Trixie, mi nombre es Holy Pillow, es un gusto y un placer el servirle –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow haciendo una pequeña señal de reverencia a Trixie, como formalidad, ya que era una empleada del condominio.

**-Mucho gusto Holy Pillow, mi nombre es Trixie Lullamoon y el de mi amiga que esta abrazando a la inconsciente Twilight se llama Fluttershy, realmente estamos muy agradecidas con usted por brindarnos el acceso al departamento –** Le decía muy alegremente y agradecida Trixie a Holy Pillow.

**-A sido un placer el servirle señorita Lullamoon –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow, con un pequeño ademan.

**-Por favor Holy, solo dígame Trixie –** Le decía Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Lamento no poder cumplir con esa petición señorita Lullamoon, son reglas de la administración del condominio –** Le respondía Holy Pillow con un pequeño ademan.

**-Si la comprendo Holy, tiene toda la razón y disculpeme –** Le decía Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota de sudor que le salía de la melena por lo incomodo del asunto, ya que lo que le decía Holy Pillow era cierto y no podía ponerse ella a la par de los inquilinos, ya que solo era una empleada.

**-No es necesario que se disculpe señorita Lullamoon –** Le respondía Holy Pillow.

**-Retomando nuestra conversación, Holy, nos puedes ayudar dándonos un poco mas de información y detalles, es decir, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo es que Twilight ha estado así de deprimida?, realmente te lo agradeceríamos mucho –** Le decía Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y con algo de nervios, haciendo que le saliera un poco de sudor en su rostro.

Holy Pillow solo miro muy sorprendida a Trixie, debido a la incomodidad de la pregunta, ya que lo que pensó Holy, es que ella al ser empleada, tenía cierta información de lo ocurrido a la señorita Sparkle, pero según sus normas de trabajo no podía divulgarla ya que eran cuestiones de privacidad de los inquilinos del condominio.

**-Lo siento** **mucho señorita Lullamoon, pero es información muy confidencial la que me pide, lamento no poderles ayudar –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow, con una cara de tristeza.

**-Por favor Holy, realmente lo que nos digas de lo acontecido a nuestra amiga Twilight, sería muy valioso para nosotras, por favor aunque sea mínima la información te estaríamos muy agradecidas -** Le suplicaba Trixie con una sonrisa y unos grandes ojos y brillos en estos como un cachorrito, esperando que con ese rostro se apiadara con ellas.

**-Realmente lo lamento señorita Lullamoon –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow con una cara de tristeza y desviando la mirada hacia a un lado para evitar mirar directamente a Trixie.

En eso Trixie solo dio un suspiro de total derrota, no podía hacer realmente nada para obtener la información que necesitaban, tampoco podía forzarla a dársela como lo había hecho contra Fluttershy, ya que si tomaba acciones agresivas contra Holy Pillow, lo único que conseguiría es que llamaran a los ponies de seguridad y esto las sacarían del condominio, a lo cual ya con una mirada triste le dirige la palabra a Holy Pillow.

**-Lo lamento mucho Holy, por la incomodidad de la pregunta y gracias por su ayuda –** Era la respuesta de Trixie ya derrotada ya que no podía hacer nada.

En eso Fluttershy solo oía la conversación entre Trixie y Holy Pillow, aun aferrándose en ese abrazo infinito hacia a Twilight, ella también quería saber lo que le había acontecido en esos seis meses en los que estuvo aislada Twilight en su departamento.

**-Por favor señorita Holy Pillow, realmente su información nos ayudaría muchísimo, para saber más de nuestra amiga Twilight –** Eran las suplicas ahora de Fluttershy hacia Holy, con un rostro muy triste y con los ojos un poco rojos, y las marcas de las lagrimas por donde le recorrieron sus mejillas momentos antes.

**-Lo lamento mucho señorita Fluttershy, pero es información privada, la cual por ningún motivo podría proporcionarles –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow, ahora mirando a Fluttershy con tristeza.

**-Por favor Holy, realmente necesitamos su ayuda –** Volvía a insistir Fluttershy.

**-Lo lamento señorita Fluttershy, pero si les diera información privada de los inquilinos, me despedirían –** Fue la respuesta de Holy Pillow muy triste y desviando la mirada que tenia hacia Fluttershy.

**-Realmente te entiendo Holy, yo pase por la misma situación, en la que estas en este momento, yo hice lo mismo que lo que usted hace ahora, me preocupe más por mi empleo que por mi amiga, pero el precio que estoy pagando es muy alto –** Le decía Fluttershy empezando a sollozar.

**-Perdoneme Señorita Fluttershy, pero realmente no puedo ayudarla –** Fue la contestación de Holy.

**-No, no le estoy reclamando Holy, solo quiero decirle que el dolor y vacio que siento en mi corazón es muy grande, ya que de no ser por Twilight yo no tendría el trabajo que ahora tengo, se lo debo todo a ella, pero que fue lo que hice cuando ella me necesito, solo la ignore y le di la espalda, por el temor de perder mi trabajo –** A lo cual Fluttershy empezaba a llorar de nuevo sobre el hombre de Twilight la cual la sostenía aun inconsciente.

Holy Pillow solo miraba muy triste al ver a Fluttershy llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga, evitando decir algún comentario y solo escuchando la historia.

Fluttershy continuaba contando su historia.

**-Realmente no puedo creer que haya sido parte de todo lo que le hicimos a Twilight, solo recuerdo la reunión a la que nos habían convocado a todos los de la Serie de Televisión, solo fueron excluidos de ella cuatro ponies, ¿quiénes eran esos ponies?, eran la familia de Twilight, los jefes del estudio no querían que formaran parte de esa reunión. – **Fluttershy solo le daba una caricia a la melena de Twilight y con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando tristemente a Trixie y a Holy.

En eso Trixie solo mira a Fluttershy con una cara de enojo, con una sola duda, la cual decide preguntarle.

**-¿A qué reunión te refieres Fluttershy?, yo nunca supe nada sobre esa reunión, jamás fui invitada. –** Era el comentario de Trixie hacia Fluttershy.

Fluttershy solo le dirige la mirada a Trixie muy triste, pero después deja caer la mirada al suelo.

**-Fue un mes después de haber terminado de filmar el capítulo de tu revancha del duelo mágico contra Twilight, ya te habías retirado con tu carruaje del show mágico a Phillydelfia, los jefes del estudio consideraron que era innecesaria tu presencia en esa reunión, por eso es que no se te comunico –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy sin despegar la mirada que daba hacia el suelo.

**- QUEEEE! –** Trixie daba un gran grito por el comentario que le había hecho Fluttershy.

**- Lo lamento Trixie, pero es cierto –** Le confirmaba Fluttershy.

**-Pero…..pero, como es posible que me dejaran fuera del grupo de trabajo a mi también, recuerdo que Twilight estaba muy emocionada conmigo, me había dicho que tenía varios planes para la cuarta temporada de la serie, que estaba convenciendo a los jefes del estudio para que me incluyeran como la séptima integrante del grupo, era lo que me decía Twilight muy contenta en aquellos días que estábamos filmando el ultimo capitulo donde yo aparecía –** Era la respuesta de Trixie con una cara entre sorprendida y consternada por el comentario de Fluttershy.

**-Lo siento mucho Trixie, pero los jefes del estudio cambiaron todos los planes, recortaron la tercera temporada a solo trece capítulos, eso sucedió tres días después de tu partida a Phillydelfia, nos habían comentado que habían recibido varias demandas de padres preocupados –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy hacia una muy consternada Trixie.

**- ¿Padres preocupados?, ¿cómo que padres preocupados?, realmente no te entiendo Fluttershy, de que podrían estar preocupados los padres de los potrillos que ven una serie infantil –** Era la intriga que Trixie tenía ahora.

**- Es que realmente Trixie, la serie no solo es vista por potrillos pequeños, también la ven ponies adolescentes y adultos, los cuales empezaron a darle una gran relevancia a la serie, empezaron a realizar reuniones de grupos de ponies amante de la serie, esto no gusto a muchos padres que miraron a estos grupos de ponies como una amenaza a sus pequeños, los tachaban de Pedófilos, pedófilas, Gays y Lesbianas, Retrasados sociales, Antisociales, Ponies locos y locas, empezaron a demandar al estudio exigiendo el cese de las transmisiones de la serie, ellos solo querían proteger a sus pequeños –** Fue la respuesta se Fluttershy a una muy sorprendida Trixie quien no podía creer lo que oía.

**-¿Pe…pero, cómo es posible que unos cuantos ponies mayores les guste una serie para potrillos? –** Era la duda de Trixie.

**-Es que realmente la serie ha tenido muy buenas críticas en todo el mundo, a muchos ponies y otras especies mayores les gusta la serie, no puedo culpar a Twilight por la emoción e ilusiones que había puesto a la cuarta temporada de la serie, a ella le cayó como un fuerte golpe en el costado cuando decidieron recortar la tercera temporada, estaba muy triste y desanimada, realmente todos estábamos tristes por la noticia, pensábamos que nos quedaríamos sin empleos, varios comenzamos a llorar por la noticia, no sabíamos que nos esperaría al finalizar la tercera temporada -** Era la respuesta de una muy triste Fluttershy.

**- ¿Pero no fue así, verdad?, ya que acaban de terminar y estrenar la primer película que hicieron con animación de computadora, basándose en los extintos seres bípedos de la antigua mitología de Equestria, y según he oído ha tenido mucho éxito en las salas de cines y no solo eso hace pocos días atrás confirmaron que empezarían a filmar la cuarta temporada de la serie -** Era la nueva duda de Trixie quien le dirigía la mirada con mucha duda a Fluttershy.

**-Tienes razón Trixie, hubo varias demandas y contra demandas en las salas de jueces y tribunales, varias contra el estudio y contra estos grupos, les hicieron estudios psicológicos a los ponies mayores y descubrieron que realmente eran ponies normales, habían profesionales, habían familias, amigos y otros que promulgaban la amistad y los valores dentro de sus familias, y poco a poco fue cambiando el modo de mirarlos, no mucho ha sido el cambio pero poco a poco todo fue cambiando para bien de todos nosotros –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

**-Pero, entonces Fluttershy, ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió en la reunión donde no fue invitada la familia de Twilight? –** Era la nueva duda de Trixie.

**-Lo que paso en esa reunión es que para el último capítulo de la tercera temporada que era el episodio de "Cura Mágica y Misteriosa", grabaríamos dos finales, fue lo que se nos comunico –** Le decía Fluttershy a Trixie sin levantar la mirada y muy triste, a lo cual de sus ojos le salieron un par de lagrimas.

**-¿Y qué es lo que pasa?, no sería ni la primera, ni la segunda vez que hacen eso en este tipo de programas –** Fue el comentario de Trixie con una cara de duda hacia Fluttershy.

**- Es que para esa reunión, se nos ordeno que no hiciéramos ningún comentario a Twilight y a su familia, ya que se había re-escrito la cuarta temporada, pero querían hacer el experimento con el final de capítulo de la tercera temporada, se nos dijo que si alguien hablaba seria despedido –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy, empezando de nuevo a llorar sobre el hombro de Twilight.

**-¿Todas solo decidieron acatar las órdenes, Verdad? -** Fue la pregunta de Trixie la cual estaba muy molesta con la respuesta de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy solo miro a Trixie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que le salían y le recorrían sus mejillas cayendo sobre el lomo de Twilight, y le afirmo a Trixie meneando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

**-No puedo creerlo, todos guardaron silencio, todos son unos malditos hijos de puta, decidieron guardar silencio, ¿Verdad? –** Le mencionaba Trixie muy molesta.

**-Es…es que si todo salía bien, todos mantendríamos nuestros empleos –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy hacia Trixie.

Holy Pillow solo estaba oyendo la historia de Fluttershy la cual estaba totalmente destrozada por lo que había hecho, mientras que veía a Trixie muy molesta, ya que la veía muy furiosa por lo ocurrido hacia Twilight, Holy Pillow no hacía mención de nada, solo veía como Trixie estaba interrogando a Fluttershy la cual estaba destrozada por dentro debido a sus malas decisiones que había tomado.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿en qué consistía ese final doble? –** Era la pregunta de una muy molesta Trixie.

**-En que el último episodio lo grabaríamos normal, con Twilight reapareciendo y despertando después de haber tenido una conversación con Celestia en el plano astral, donde le comentaba Celestia, que Twilight sería una Princesa, solo que sería una Unicornio, no una unicornio normal, si no que la unicornio más poderosa de Equestria, como Star Swhirl el barbudo. –** Fue la contestación de Fluttershy muy triste, llorando y acariciando la melena de Twilight.

**- Y dime Fluttershy, ¿Cual fue el segundo final que grabaron? –** Le preguntaba Trixie muy furiosa a Flutttershy.

**- El…el segundo final lo grabamos al día siguiente, Twilight se había retirado con su familia a meditar a la iglesia y pedirle a Dios, esperando que ocurriera un milagro y que así continuara la serie para que todos conserváramos nuestro empleos -** Le decía Fluttershy muy desaminada.

**-Continúa Fluttershy, ¿Como fue el segundo final? –** Era la petición de Trixie, la cual aun continuaba muy molesta con Fluttershy.

**-Ese dia nos presentaron a la Alicornio, su nombre es Twin Lightning, casi era idéntica a Twilight, lo único que las diferenciaba era que la melena de Twin Lightninig es totalmente azul y su Cutie Mark es un doble rayo mágico, además de que es una alicornio. –** Eran los comentarios de Fluttershy.

**-Con que, fue por esa tal Twin Lightning fue que cambiaron a Twilight** – Era el comentario de Trixie.

**-Si fue por ella fue que cambiaron a Twilight, descubrimos en ese momento que sus padres eran los Alicornios dueños del Estudio que produce la serie, ya que venían acompañados de ellos la alicornio Twin Lightning, la trataban con muchos mimos y cariños a la alicornio como toda hija super mimada, estábamos todas en el set aterradas al ver a los padres de Twin Lightning, no podíamos hacer nada más que filmar el segundo final, todas leímos nuestros guiones y procedimos en gravar la escena –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy aun acariciando la melena de la inconsciente Twilight.

**-¿Y en qué consistía esa variante de final de escena Fluttershy? –** Era la pregunta de Trixie con una mirada muy directa hacia Fluttershy.

**-Consistía en que al despertar Twilight, la cual es remplazada por Twin Lightning en ese momento, esta extendía sus alas dando a conocer que ahora era una Alicornio, y nosotras comentábamos muy alegres que ahora era una verdadera princesa, a lo cual se le celebra la fiesta de proclamación de Princesa hacia Twin Lightning como la nueva princesa de la magia y la amistad, el cual es el final de tercera temporada que todo mundo conoce ahora –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy evitando mirar a Trixie, con cara de culpabilidad.

**-Y como hicieron con las diferencia entre Twilight y la Alicornio** **Lightning–** Era la duda de Trixie.

**-Hicieron dos hechizos mágicos uno para las dos franjas de color en su melena y el otro para cambiar su Cutie Mark, ya con eso era prácticamente idéntica a Twilight, a excepción de las alas –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy sintiéndose muy patética y vil.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿Que paso después de eso?** – Era la nueva duda de Trixie.

**-Realmente no puedo creer lo que pasaría después y que yo haya sido parte de todo eso, como pude ser tan ciega como para no ver lo que le pasaba a la pobre Twilight, solo la veía como poco a poco la apartaban del grupo, la aislaban de las reuniones de trabajo, ya no le daban importancia a sus ideas las cuales nos ayudaron a todas, Twilight seguía animándonos a todos en el estudio para que siguiéramos adelante, estaba muy esperanzada diciéndonos que no nos preocupáramos que la serie continuaría, que nos alegráramos y viéramos el futuro con alegría en nuestros rostros, pero Twilight no sabía lo que le venía encima. –** En ese momento Fluttershy se puso muy triste llorando a más no poder sobre el hombre de Twilight y aferrándose en su abraso a ella.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿Qué fue lo que tú hiciste?** – Era la incognita de Trixie en ese momento

**-Yo….yo lo único que hice fue apartarme, ignorarla también, tenía mucho miedo a que me pasara lo mismo que le paso a ella, que me despidieran en aquellos días, pero…pero ahora no me importa nada si pierdo el trabajo, prefiero perder mi trabajo que a mi mejor amiga, Twilight me defendió ante todos, ella….ella me alentó a dar todo de mí, que….que no dejara que los malos comentarios de otros me lastimaran, si no que los utilizara a mi beneficio y que sacara provecho de ellos, a que no me rindiera, pero….pero cuando me toco a mi defenderla a ella, yo….yo solo me escondí, solo….solo hice eso, esconderme como una vil alimaña, como una maldita rata, lo….lo cual al día de hoy, estoy….estoy muy arrepentida y adolorida dentro de mi alma, ya que todo este tiempo solo sentía un vacio, una culpa que no puedo describir, pero que me hacía sentir muy miserable, ya que la había abandonado –** A lo cual provoco que Fluttershy solo llorara mucho más sobre el hombro, haciendo que estas lagrimas recorrieran mas sobre el lomo de Twilight.

Trixie estaba realmente sorprendida y a la vez muy furiosa de todo lo que les había dicho Fluttershy, no podía creer que realmente habían hecho todo eso, como la habían sustituido sin decirle una sola palabra, como todos la habían aislado, mientras ella muy alegre les daba ánimos, realmente la habían traicionado, era como que si jugaran un terrible juego donde la confianza de Twilight hacia sus amigas era total, a lo cual le daban a Twilight una venda para cubrirse los ojos y así confiar en sus amigas, con las indicaciones que ellas le dieran para que caminara por el buen camino y así evitar tropezarse, pero realmente estaba siendo guiada hacia una especie de trampa mortal, donde caería y se convertiría en el sacrificio del grupo, quedando Twilight en un total aislamiento y jamás la buscarían ni pensar en alguna forma de rescatarla ya que sería totalmente olvidada por todas, esa era la sensación que tenia Trixie ahora, estaba muy furiosa y decepcionada con todas, ella no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a la pobre Twilight, ahora entendía por qué de la precaria situación en la que estaba su departamento y por qué había buscado escape en la bebida.

Mientras tanto Holy Pillow, estaba que no podía soportar la muy triste situación de Fluttershy, realmente la había conmovido el arrepentimiento de ella y como estaba totalmente desmoronada, con unas lagrimas que le salían de sus ojos, lo único que pudo hacer era darle lo que tanto le pedían.

**-Está bien señorita Fluttershy y señorita Lullamoon, les diré lo que necesiten saber –** Les decía Holy a ambas ponies con una pequeña sonrisa y muy conmovida de la amistad y cariño que le tienen a Twilight.

**-Gracias –** Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con lagrimas saliéndole de sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Si en serio gracias. –** Era la afirmación de Trixie.

**-Solo que, por favor no hagan mención alguna que fui yo la que les brindo esta información, me despedirían y realmente necesito el empleo para ayudar a mi familia –** Era la preocupación de Holy Pillow hacia Trixie y Fluttershy.

**-No se preocupe, no diremos nada a nadie –** Respondia Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Bueno, aun recuerdo el primer día que vino la señorita Sparkle, hace seis meses atrás estaba realizando los que haceres de limpieza en el pasillo, la señorita Sparkle paso galopando muy rápido, estaba llorando mucho, abrió la puerta de su departamento y solo se arrojo boca abajo del sofá de la sala, dejando la puerta abierta, la alcance a observar, y vi como lloraba desconsolada, como si hubiera perdido a su pony especial, lo único que hice fue cerrarle la puerta, ya que yo no era nadie para meterme en las cuestiones personales de los inquilinos. –** Era la respuesta de Holy Pillow a Trixie.

**- ¿Y qué sucedió después?** – Era la pregunta de Trixie.

**-La señorita Sparkle se encerró por una semana, solo lloraba día y noche, totalmente descorazonada, llegue a pensar muy mal del maldito semental que le rompió el corazón a la Señorita Sparkle, pero con lo de hoy, veo que estaba muy equivocada** – Era el nuevo comentario de Holy.

**- ¿Y? **– volvia a replicar Trixie.

**-Después de tres semanas, y de insistirle a la Señorita Sparkle, me permitió entrar a su departamento, para realizarle la limpieza de la semana, la encontré muy triste con una cara de decepción total, estaba muy desarreglada, pero no como está al día de hoy, habían muchas cosas rotas en todo el departamento, fotos de sus amigas de trabajo estaban cortadas, manchadas con insultos o simplemente hechas basura ó quemadas, la señorita Sparkle solo se mantenía en el sofá frente al televisor, solo veía videos de su trabajo, mientras estaba arropada, con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, de vez en cuando se le salía una frase a la señorita Sparkle. –** Les comentaba Holy a Trixie.

**-¿Y podría decirnos que comentarios hacia? -** Era la pregunta que le hacia Trixie.

**-Varios de esos murmullos eran en su mayoría insultos muy graves a sus amigas que consideraba especiales o únicas, pero en algunos solo se culpaba, preguntándose qué les había hecho de malo como para que la odiaran tanto, en otros se preguntaba que por que la habían traicionada y las maldecía lanzándoles muchos insultos fuertes, en otros se culpaba ella misma por pensar que tenia amigas cuando realmente no tenía a nadie** – Le decía muy triste Holy a Trixie y a Fluttershy.

Con ese comentario dicho por Holy, Fluttershy solo se sintió muy miserable ya que realmente había abandonada a Twilight, solo contramino la cara contra el cuello de Twilight y volvia a llorar.

A esa reacción de Fluttershy, Trixie y Holy se percataron sintiendo mucha tristeza, pero a Trixie en ese momento solo le importaba seguir el interrogatorio hacia Holy. Dejando a un lado a Fluttershy.

**-¿Pero discúlpame Holy, durante ese tiempo Twilight no estaba ebria o si lo estaba? -** Era la intriga que tenia Trixie.

**-No, la señorita Sparkle no tocaba la bebida aun, estaba triste pero no había llegado a ese extremo aun –** Era la respuesta de Holy.

**-Por favor Holy, ¿Que fue lo que paso? Para que Twilight empezara a beber –** Le preguntaba Trixie muy intrigada.

**-Fue después de dos meses de estar encerrada en su departamento, tubo la visita de su representante artístico, le trajo un par de botellas de vino, la convenció de que las tomara, que la harían sentir más relajada y mejor, para mí la bebida no es más que solo una vil mentira que te atonta los sentidos –** Era la respuesta de Holy a Trixie.

**-Disculpa Holy, ¿pero me estás diciendo que su representante artístico es el culpable de que Twilight se halla vuelto alcoholica? –** Era la afirmación de Trixie.

**-Lo lamento señorita Lullamoon, pero en este caso la señorita Sparkle fue la única culpable de pensar que en la bebida encontraría alivio a sus penas –** Era la afirmación de Holy.

A Trixie le había molestado la respuesta de Holy, pero realmente tenía razón, ya que Twilight era la única culpable de pensar en una solución tan estúpida como la bebida, para salir de sus problemas.

**-Entonces Holy, después de eso Twilight empezó a beber –** Fue la nueva pregunta de Trixie algo molesta con Holy, pero no podía culparla.

**-Si, después de eso la señorita Sparkle solicitaba todas las semanas la dotación de víveres junto con una gran cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas, para mantenerse ebria todo el día, después de eso ya no me permitió el acceso a su departamento para realizar la limpieza correspondiente, se aisló totalmente, aun recuerdo que venían varias yeguas a visitarla, también a su familia un par de meses atrás, pero la que siempre venia cada semana, era la señorita Fluttershy, ella siempre se retiraba muy triste, de vez en cuando la veía pasar con un par de lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos. – **Era el comentario de Holy a Trixie.

**-Eso es todo lo que tienes Holy, para decirnos** – Era la nueva pregunta de Trixie.

**-Sí, Señorita Lullamoon, lamento mucho que no sea lo que realmente necesitaban escuchar –** Les decía Holy con una cara triste y con la mirada al suelo.

**-No te preocupes Holy, realmente nos has ayudado mucho, a lo cual no sabes cómo estamos de agradecidas contigo** – A lo cual Trixie le daba una sonrisa.

Holy solo miro a Trixie que le sonreía y luego volteo a ver a Fluttershy, la cual la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y aun con lagrimas que le salían de sus ojos, pero muy levemente vio que Fluttershy le daba también las gracias, esto sin mencionar palabra alguna, lo cual hizo que a Holy Pillow se le alegrara el corazón.

**-Realmente, ha sido un placer el haberles ayudado –** Decia Holy con una sonrisa.

En eso Twilight empezaba a reaccionar, empezaba a medio abrir los ojos, y a empezar a saborear con la boca, a lo cual se percata rápidamente Fluttershy y se alegra mirando a Trixie y a Holy.

**-Chicas, Twilight está despertando** – Les decía Fluttershy muy animada y sonriente.

**-Ya era hora que se despertara esa grandísima tonta –** Era la respuesta de Trixie.

**-Trixie, no insultes así a Twilight, no ves que ha estado muy deprimida –** Le reclamaba Fluttershy con el seño fruncido y algo molesta.

En eso Twilight empieza a hacer unos extraños movimientos, lo cual asustaron a Fluttershy, empezando a preocuparse.

**-Twilight que te pasa, Dios mío, Trixie, Holy rápido llamen al 911, Twilight esta convulsionando** – Le decía Fluttershy muy preocupadas a sus amigas.

En eso Trixie y Holy solo retrocedían un par de pasos y veían a Twilight con cierta cara de desagrado.

**-Fluttershy, será mejor que dejes a Twilight allí en la cama y te alejes de ella rápidamente –** Era el comentario que le hacia Trixie a Fluttershy.

**-No Trixie, no pienso dejarla de nuevo, voy a estar a la par de ella no importa lo que pase –** Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy con una mirada muy seria.

**-No digas que no te lo advertimos –** Era el comentario de Trixie hacia Fluttershy.

**-Ya te dije Trixie que no pienso apartarme de Twilight, ahora dejen de mirarnos así como un par de tontas y llamen a emergencias, Twilight esta convul…** - Fluttershy no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Twilight le había vomitado el lomo a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy ahora tenía un rostro de terror total, solo sentía como todo su cuerpo le hormigueaba, esa horrible sensación que sentía recorrer sobre su lomo y entre sus alas, era asqueante, sentir esa calidez era totalmente horrible para la Pegaso.

En cambio Trixie y Holy solo miraban el muy asqueroso show con una cara de desagrado total y con la lengua por fuera.

En eso Fluttershy solo retira levemente a Twilight para ponerle enfrente de ella, con los cascos extendidos y alejándola lo mas que podía de ella.

**-¿Por qué Twilight? –** Le decía Fluttershy con los ojos brillosos y la boca que se le movía ondulatoriamente.

En eso Twilight solo medio reaccionaba como un bebe que acababa de despertar, a lo cual sin previo aviso, volvía a vomitar, pero ahora le atinaba al pecho de Fluttershy, completando de esta manera un buen baño hacia Fluttershy.

En eso Trixie y Holy solo se asquean totalmente, mirando a Fluttershy, casi bañada en la gran mayoría del cuerpo por el vomito de Twilight, en eso Fluttershy medio gira la mirada a Trixie, solo para verla y decirle lo siguiente.

**-Porque Twilight, acaso fui tan mala contigo como para que me hagas esto** – Era el comentario de Fluttershy hacia Twilight y Trixie.

A lo cual Twilight solo vuelve a quedar dormida, siendo sostenida por Fluttershy.

**-Aghhh, acaso me merecía esto –** Le decía Fluttershy con los ojos muy vidriosos y la boca moviéndose ondulatoriamente dirigiéndose a sus amigas, las cuales estaban con la boca un poco abierta y con la lengua por fuera dando a notar el asco por la situación.

Continuara…

.

Zero : Ok amigos espero les gusté este capítulo.

Diane : mirando sigilosamente desde el segundo piso del camarote del cuarto de Zero, se acerca a la orilla y salta dando un gran grito hacia Zero - SIN SOBREVIVIENTES - y le cae a un sorprendido Zero, conectandole una llave de lucha.

Zero : Diane, SUELTAME GRANDÍSIMA DESGRACIADA, ME ESTAS DISLOCANDO EL HOMBRO.

Diane : ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL, NO ME GUSTÓ ESE BAÑO QUE ME DISTE CON EL AGUA CASI CONGELADA.

Zero : TU NO MOLESTES, TE LO MERECIAS TARADA, TU FUISTE LA QUE ME HECHO ENCIMA LA CUBETA DE AGUA CON HIELO Y YO ESTABA ENFERMO.

Mama de Zero : Guarden silenció par de tarados que quiero, dormir.

Zero : hay Dios mío, Diane baja la voz o mi mama nos va a callar.

Diane : PUDRETE ZERO A MI TU MAMA ME HACE LOS MANDADOS.

Zero : Baja la voz Diane que te va a escuchar mi mama.

Diane : YA TE DIJE QUE TU MAMA ME HACE LOS MANDADOS GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO.

En eso entra la madre de Zero y este la mira con terror, Diane no le da importancia, y de repente sólo se ve como les conecta a ambos un golpe a cada uno, lo cual provoca que den varios rebotes en todo el cuarto y finalizando con un gran choque de frente contra frente y cruzandosé entré un abrazo entre Zero y Diane y cayendo ambos al suelo y despegándose cada uno cayendo de espaldas ambos totalmente noqueados y ambos con el rostro rojo debido al choque.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	6. Cap 6 - Limpieza y Odio

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, la cual ha sido del agrado de muchos. También a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos consejos y criticas las cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo seis – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando la historia, ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando la historia y resulte en un final que no esperaban.

**.**

**. Advertencia: Este capítulo tendrá un alto contenido de asquerosidades.**

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 6 – Limpieza y Odio.**

.

Fluttershy estaba muy impactada con la vista vidriosa y la boca la cual se le movía ondulatoriamente, mientras sostenía con sus cascos enfrente de ella a una dormida Twilight, la que pocos momentos antes había bañado a la pobre Fluttershy en tan repugnante fluido, tratando la misma Fluttershy de no devolver el estomago y hacerle lo mismo a su muy querida amiga.

**-YIUGhhh! Quéeeeee asco -** Decían al unisonó Trixie y Holy, solo miraban con una cara de asco total y con la lengua por fuera a la pobre Fluttershy, que casi tenia cubierto todo el cuerpo del tan repugnante fluido.

**-Chicas, por…por favor…ayúdenme a sos…sostener a Twilight, por favor –** Les suplicaba Fluttershy mientras trataba de no llorar y tampoco de no devolver el estomago, ya que de cierta manera se le veía algo pálida a la pobre Pegaso.

Trixie solo le da una mirada desaprobatoria junto con una cara de negacion, solo para contestarle lo siguiente.

**-Te dije que dejaras a Twilight a un lado de la cama y que te alejaras de ella, pero "NO" tú no me hiciste caso, así que hoy tendrás que soportarlo –** Le contestaba Trixie con una ceja levantada en su rostro y los cascos delanteros cruzados a una palida Fluttershy.

**-P…Por favor Trixie, a…a…ayudame con….con Twilight –** Le volvía a suplicar Fluttershy.

**-Aghhh, está bien Fluttershy te ayudare con Twilight **– Le contesto Trixie rodando los ojos a un lado y se dirigía hacia la cama, mientras que con su magia sostenía a la adormitada Twilight y la recostaba suavemente sobre la cama.

En eso Fluttershy solo se baja de la cama y empieza a trotar sobre el mismo lugar como si el piso estuviera ardiendo y así de esta manera quisiera evitar quemarse los cascos, junto con una cara muy palida con una expresión de asco y sacando la lengua, a lo cual le sumáramos unos sollozos en los ojos y empezando a levantar sus alas temblorosas y empesando a extenderlas, las cuales tenía cubiertas totalmente del repugnante fluido de Twilight.

Trixie solo ve con gran terror a Fluttershy y rápidamente le Grita.

**-NI DE BROMA FLUTTERSHY, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES, NI QUE SE TE OCURRA SACUDIRTE, GRANDISIMA TONTA** – Le gritaba Trixie con una cara muy preocupada ya que se imaginaba la peor escena que haría Fluttershy al sacudirse enfrente de ellas y siendo salpicadas por el vomito de Twilight, a lo cual poniéndose muy seria y con las cejas arqueadas mirando amenazadoramente a la Pegaso.

**-Trixie, por favor, esto es repugnante, necesito limpiarme esta asquerosidad de mi cuerpo **– Le respondió Fluttershy casi sollozando y a manera de suplica.

**-Que te esperes, así que siéntate allí donde estas ahorita y ni se te ocurra moverte **– Le había ordenado Trixie con un rostro muy serio y enojado hacia Flutershy.

**-Pe…Pero** – Trato de hablar Fluttershy, pero fue interrunpida por Trixie.

**-Nada de peros y siéntate ahora mismo allí donde estas parada** – Le decía Trixie ya mucho más molesta.

**-Pe...pero Trixie** – Trato de suplicar Fluttershy de nuevo.

**-QUE TE SIENTES, AHORA** – Le había Gritado Trixie muy furiosa.

Lo cual provoco que Fluttershy solo diera un gran salto y cerrara sus alas rápidamente y cayera sentada sobre el suelo, mientras que su rostro solo reflejaba una gran incomodidad y una palidez de lo mal que se sentía, sumando los ojos llorosos, la boca en movimiento ondulatorio y las orejas caídas, dando la expresión de que la habían regañado como a una pequeña potrilla que había sido castigada por portarse mal.

Mientras tanto Trixie terminaba de acomodar a Twilight en su cama, no sin antes quitar mucha basura que estaba sobre esta junto con las mantas sucias y vomitadas, a lo cual tratando de dejarla lo más cómoda posible, una vez terminado viene y le dirige la mirada a Holy.

**-Holy, nos puedes decir dónde está el servicio sanitario de Twilight, para que se limpie Fluttershy, ó mejor dicho, para que se de un baño completo** – Le preguntaba Trixie a Holy, dirigiendo Trixie una mirada con mucha molestia y enojo hacia Fluttershy.

Fluttershy noto la mirada de Trixie y solo miro al suelo como toda potrilla triste y regañada tratando de esta manera evitar contacto visual con Trixie.

**-Con gusto señorita Lullamoon, síganme por favor** – Les dijo Holy con un ademan.

**-Ahora si puedes levantarte Fluttershy, pero mantén tu distancia, no quiero que nos salpiques a ninguna de las dos **– Le decía Trixie con una cara de mucho enojo.

**-Ok –** Le confirmaba Fluttershy muy suavemente, mientras se levantaba lentamente donde estaba sentada y las seguía a un cuerpo de distancia.

Fluttershy seguía a un cuerpo de distancia a Trixie, mientras que Trixie caminaba atrás de Holy siguiéndola a través del pasillo entre tanta basura que había en el suelo.

**- Ya llegamos señorita Lullamoon y señorita Fluttershy, esta es la puerta de acceso al servicio sanitario de la Señorita Sparkle** - Les señalaba Holy la puerta de entrada al baño a ambas ponies.

**- Gracias Holy -** Le agradecia Fluttershy.

A lo cual acto seguido Fluttershy abría la puerta del baño, pero para su sorpresa al apenas abrir la puerta se salió una peste indescriptible, como que sí hubieran destapado una fosa séptica y la vista era de las peores que pudieran imaginar, ya que estaba totalmente sucio con eses fecales hasta fuera del retrete y por todos lados, mucha suciedad inclusive en el yacusi todo el servicio sanitario se había convertido en un contenedor de eses fecales por doquier, rápidamente Fluttershy cerró a más no poder la puerta del baño con una cara verde que se le veían tanto a Trixie como a Fluttershy por lo que acababan de ver y oler, casi a punto de devolver el estómago en el pasillo.

**- Mmmph... Realmente no puedo creer la asquerosidad que hizo Twilight en el servicio Sanitario **- Era el comentario que hacía Trixie con el rostro muy pálido tratando a toda costa el no vomitar.

**- Y no puedo hacer nada para limpiarme de la vomitada que me dio Twilight en casi todo el cuerpo** - Era la respuesta de Fluttershy también con el rostro mas pálido que Trixie.

**-Solo que quieras darte la ducha en el lavaplatos** – Era la respuesta de Trixie con una mirada fiera y muy molesta.

**-Sería muy incomodo asearme allí** – Le respondía Fluttershy sin mirarla.

Trixie solo le lanza una mirada más fiera, pero Fluttershy no se percata ya que evita a toda costa de dirigirle la mirada a Trixie.

**- Señorita Fluttershy y señorita Lullamoon, si me permiten unos quince minutos iré a traer mi equipo de limpieza para asear el servicio sanitario, sólo esperen aquí, ya regresare con lo necesario para que puedan utilizarlo más a gusto** - Era la respuesta de Holy a ambas ponies que tenían una cara muy pálida.

Tanto Trixie como Fluttershy asentían en forma positiva con la cabeza.

A lo cual al ver la respuesta afirmativa de ambas ponies, Holy Pillow solo se encaminó a la salida del departamento y así ir a buscar y traer lo necesario a la oficina del conserje.

Estaban tanto Trixie y Fluttershy sentadas en el pasillo, esperando a que regresara Holy con su equipo de limpieza, habían pasado ya diez minutos y el silencio era lúgubre, a lo cual Fluttershy decide empezar la conversación ya que ve a Trixie muy molesta.

**- No puedo creer que Twilight haya descuidado tanto su hermoso departamento **- Era el comentario de Fluttershy hacia Trixie, tratando de entablar una conversación mientras esperaban que Holy Pillow regresara.

**- Y que más esperabas, maldita hija de puta** - Era la respuesta de una muy molesta Trixie.

**-¿Pero Trixie, porque me insultas de esa manera, yo no te he hecho nada malo para que me trates asi y tampoco te entiendo que me quieres decir con ese duro comentario?** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy intrigada por el insultó que Trixie le había dado.

**-No te hagas la inocente conmigo Fluttershy, todo esto es culpa de todas ustedes, malditas perras** – Era la respuesta de Trixie dando una fiera mirada y con mucho enojo a Fluttershy.

En eso Fluttershy solo da una mirada muy triste al suelo, a lo cual se le ponen algo vidriosos los ojos debido a la fuerte respuesta de Trixie y le iba a preguntar a que le aclarara su duda, pero se queda callada al percatarse del sonido de cascos aproximándose.

Justo en ese momento regresa Holy, vestida con un traje amarillo que le cubría todo el cuerpo, junto con un careta protectora transparente, dando a pensar a cualquiera que el lugar era de peligro biológico ó que hubiera fuga de radiación, junto con un carrito con muchos utensilios de limpieza.

**-Gracias por esperar señorita Fluttershy y señorita Lullamoom, solo permítanme unos treinta minutos para realizar la limpieza del servicio sanitario y podrán ocuparlo a su complacencia** – Les decía Holy desde adentro del traje.

Tanto Fluttershy y Trixie estaban sorprendidas por el traje y asintieron de forma afirmativa ambas ponies a Holy, viendo como entraba con su carrito de útiles de limpieza al baño de Twilight, a lo cual empezaban a escuchar mucho ruido del interior, todo esto solo les hacía pensar en las asquerosidades que tenía que limpiar la pobre Holy, a lo cual solo se les erizaba el pelaje a ambas ponies, ya que ellas no serian capaz de hacer tal labor.

Fluttershy volvia a mirar a Trixie para continuar con su conversación que habían dejado pendiente antes de que llegara Holy.

**-Trixie, creo que la única culpable de este desorden es Twilight, realmente no puedo creer que ella se haya deprimido tanto solo por perder su empleo, a todo mundo le pasa** – Era el suave comentario de Fluttershy con una pequeña mirada hacia Trixie.

A este comentario Trixie se levanta y se pone enfrente de Fluttershy muy furiosa con una mirada de enojo y el rostro arrugado, ya que no quería que Holy escuchara al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual era muy difícil ya que había gran ruido dentro del baño.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿Acaso te haces la tonta ó eres tonta de nacimiento? –** Le decía Trixie muy molesta y esperando respuesta de Fluttershy.

**-No soy ninguna tonta Trixie, solo te digo que es demasiado ilógico que Twilight se haya deprimido tanto solo por perder su trabajo, ella fácilmente puede encontrar otro trabajo mejor **– Le decía Fluttershy encarando con miedo a Trixie la cual la tenia frente a su rostro.

En ese momento Trixie solo le dio una mirada asesina a Fluttershy y rápidamente la contramino contra el muro muy furiosa.

**-Grandísima estúpida, acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Holy y lo que tú nos contaste **– Le decía una muy furiosa y molesta Trixie.

**-S…si, lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres Trixie **- Le contestaba muy asustada Fluttershy, con los ojos muy pequeños y temblando.

**-Y aun sigues presumiendo inocencia maldita perra** – Le volvía a recriminar Trixie.

**-Tr…Trixie, realmente, n…no te entiendo** – Le contestaba Fluttershy empezando a sollozar.

**-Fluttershy eres una maldita hija de puta, Twilight no está deprimida por perder su empleo, por lo que realmente está deprimida Twilight es porque perdió a sus más queridas amigas, "SI" a sus malditas perras amigas que le dieron la espalda, "SI" ustedes que se decían que eran sus más grandes amigas, que la traicionaron y la apuñalaron por la espalda a traición y la dejaron sola** – Era la respuesta de Trixie la cual seguía muy furiosa ya que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado a la pobre Twilight, pero ahora de sus ojos le salían un par de lagrimas, le había invadido un sentimiento de vacío y dolor.

Ahora Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por el comentario dado por Trixie, ahora entendía el porqué estaba furiosa Trixie desde hace varios minutos atrás, ya que se había percatado del enojo de ella, pero ignoraba el hecho del porqué, ahora si lo sabía y estaba realmente muy triste por ese comentario haciendo que se sintiera muy miserable.

**-Lo siento Trixie** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy que ahora empezaba a llorar.

En eso Trixie dejo de contraminar a Fluttershy contra la pared y solo se sentó mientras miraba al suelo, haciendo que su melena le cubriera sus ojos y así ocultara el hecho de que estaba llorando tambien.

**-A mi no me pidas disculpas, pídeselas a Twilight, ella es la única víctima de tus estúpidas decisiones** – Era el comentario que le daba Trixie, sin levantar la mirada a Fluttershy, ya que no quería dar a conocer a la vista de ella que se había quebrantado y que estaba llorando.

En eso Fluttershy solo se despega de la pared y se sienta frente a Trixie.

**-Espero que Twilight me perdone por todo lo malo que le hice, no la culparía si ella me rechazara como amiga y me odiara** – Era el comentario de Fluttershy muy triste y desanimada.

**-Callate estúpida, tienes que pedirle perdón y que te acepte de nuevo como su amiga** – Era la confirmación de Trixie sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

**-Realmente no creo que Twilight me perdone** – Le contestaba Fluttershy a Trixie, muy resignada ya que se imaginaba la futura respuesta negativa de su amiga Twilight a ella.

**-QUE LE PIDAS PERDON, MALDITA ESTUPIDA HIJA DE PUTA** – Le había Gritado Trixie muy colérica y respirando fuertemente con una mirada asesina hacia Fluttershy.

En cambio Fluttershy había dado un gran brinco hacia atrás, topándose con su lomo a la pared, muy asustada por el grito que le había dado Trixie, vio que ella respiraba muy fuertemente y que estaba muy furiosa y junto con esa mirada que mataría a cualquier pony, pero no solo vio eso en los ojos de Trixie, también vio que estaba llorando, era una tristeza que no podría describir, pero que le rogaban desde muy dentro de sí, que no importara lo que pasará tenía que pedirle el perdón que tanto le rogaba que pidiera y no solo eso, si no que también volver a ser amiga de Twilight.

**-Lo hare** – Era la confirmación de Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Eso espero, porque si veo que te hechas para atrás, no dudare en darte la paliza que te mereces** – Le decía Trixie aun muy furiosa y amenazadoramente.

A lo cual Fluttershy solo afirma meneando la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, ya que ahora estaba muy asustada por lo dicho por Trixie, ya que sabía que lo haría si ella se echaba para atrás.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del baño y sale Holy Pillow con su carrito de limpieza, del cual sobre esta llevada cuatro bolsas grandes negras y muy llenas, la cual se dirige con la mirada a Fluttershy.

**-Le agradezco la espera señorita Fluttershy, ahora puede entrar al servicio sanitario y asearse** – Le decía Holy con una sonrisa y un ademan.

**-Te lo agradezco mucho Holy** – Le contestaba Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

A lo cual Fluttershy se adentro al baño y solo se le abrieron los ojos como platos y casi se le cae la boca hasta el suelo al ver con sorpresa que todo estaba reluciente de limpio a comparación de apenas hace casi una hora atrás el cual provocaba que casi vomitaran ambas ponies.

Trixie noto la cara de sorpresa de Fluttershy, parada como una boba en la entrada del baño, viene y se limpia las lagrimas y se encamina donde esta parada Fluttershy, la que también casi se le cae la boca al suelo y los ojos igual de abiertos como platos al ver lo limpio y reluciente qué este estaba.

**-Wow Holy, eres realmente increíble** – Era el comentario de Trixie la cual estaba muy sorprendida.

**-Se lo agradesco señorita Lullamoon** – Le respondía Holy con una sonrisa y un ademan.

**-Entra Fluttershy y date ese baño que tanto necesitas** – Era la respuesta de Trixie junto con un pequeño empujón que le dio a Fluttershy, ya que está estaba aun parada como toda una boba en la entrada del baño.

**-Ok** – Era una respuesta muy suave que daba Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa y algo apenada ya entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

Trixie mira como Fluttershy se mete al baño cerrando la puerta y después mira a Holy la cual estaba esforzandoce al empujar la carretilla de limpieza, esta estaba muy sobrecargada con cuatro inmensas bolsas negras llenas de lo que podría decirse que era basura, pero Trixie preferiría omitir esa parte de su pensamiento, ya que de solo pensar en su contenido se le erizaba el pelaje ya que lo había sacado del baño, se percato que Holy le costaba empujar la carretilla por el pasillo, tanto por el peso como por la basura que había en el pasillo que dificultaba su movilización, a lo cual decide ayudarla.

**-Permiteme ayudarte Holy** – Era el decir de Trixie poniéndose a la par de Holy y ayudándole a empujar la carrerilla.

**-No señorita Lullamoon, es mi trabajo, por favor se lo suplico** – Le decía Holy un poco asustada viendo a sus alrededores.

**-No digas nada Holy, solo permíteme ayudarte a sacar la carretilla fuera del departamento **– Le decía Trixie dándole una sonrisa mientras empujaba a la par de Holy.

**-Se lo agradesco señorita Lullamoon, pero no puedo aceptar su ayuda, es mi trabajo** – Le decía Holy muy asustada sin dejar de ver a todos lados.

**-Solo permíteme ayudarte Holy, tu no podras empujar sola la carretilla, es muy pesada** – Le insistia Trixie aun empujando a la par de Holy.

Holy solo da un suspiro de derrota con un poco de preocupación y afirma con la cabeza junto con una pequeña sonrisa de que acepta la ayuda de Trixie, a lo cual ambas ponies siguen empujando la carretilla de limpieza por el departamento y lo logran sacar con mucho esfuerzo, a lo cual ambas ponies solo se dejan caer sentadas en el pasillo fuera del departamento recuperando un poco de aire.

**-Le agradesco mucho su ayuda señorita Lullamoon** – Le decía Holy con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Fue todo un gusto el ayudarte Holy** – Le respondia Trixie con una sonrisa respirando cansadamente.

Holy solo le devuelve la sonrisa mientras recupera el aire, en cambio Trixie solo ve hacia adentro del departamento de Twilight.

**-Por el amor de Dios, no puedo creer que Twilight tenga este basurero en su propio departamento **– Era el comentario de Trixie con una expresión de fastidio al ver tanta basura por el pasillo en el que estaban caminando difícilmente empujando la carretilla de Holy momentos antes.

**-He visto cosas peores señorita Lullamoon **– Era el comentario ahora de Holy.

**-¿En serio, Holy?** – Era la respuesta de una sorprendida Trixie.

**-En serio, señorita Lullamoon, he visto cosas peores entre los actores y actrices del mundo artístico, los roqueros y los políticos son los más Extremos** – Le decía Holy con una pequeña sonrisa.

**- Y yo que pensaba que mi carrosa era un desastre** – Decía Trixie con un pequeño respiro y una cara de incomodidad y derrota personal.

**-¿Por qué lo dice señorita Lullamoon?** – Era la pregunta de Holy con cierta duda en su rostro.

**-Es que yo, trabajo como maga en un show mágico ambulante **– Era la respuesta de Trixie, tratando de desviar la mirada y con cierta tristeza.

**-Y que opinan sus compañeros del show sobre su carrosa y su pequeño desorden** – Le menciono Holy mirando de reojo a Trixie, pero noto que ella estaba algo triste por la pregunta, a lo cual vuelve a hablarle rápidamente antes que Trixie contestara.

**- Señorita Lullamoon, sí le incomoda ó le molesta mi pregunta perdóneme, ya que la veo algo desaminada, comprenderé sino me quiere contestar y le pido disculpas por haberle hecho tal pregunta** – Le decía Holy con una cara de culpabilidad por haber tocado un tema delicado para Trixie.

**- No, no no no Holy, no es eso - **Le decía Trixie sacudiendo los cascos con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y continúa hablando. - **E****s que la verdad, yo…yo soy la que se encarga de todo en el show **– Diciéndolo Trixie con cierta tristeza e incomodidad.

**-Osea, señorita Lullamoon, ¿Que sus compañeros de trabajo no la ayudan con el show?** – Le decía Holy sorprendida a una triste Trixie.

-**No, no es eso, es que,… realmente….soy la única en el Show mágico, es…es que solo es un pequeño Show callejero que manejo de pueblo en pueblo y ferias ó festividades que estas tengan –** Le decía Trixie con mucha tristeza a Holy.

**-Señorita Lullamoon, realmente es una yegua muy admirable** – Le decía Holy con mucha alegría.

**-Por favor Holy, realmente mi trabajo es patético, a comparación de mis amigas que son estrellas de Televisión, yo solo soy una maga callejera que trata de sobrevivir, tratando de conseguir algo de dinero para poder conseguir lo necesario y así poder pasar mi día a día** – Le decía Trixie muy triste, ya que de alguna manera le había afectado en lo personal la situación de su amiga Twilight.

**-No señorita Lullamoon, usted es una yegua emprendedora, toda una empresaria y muy admirable por tener su propio negocio, no importa que sea pequeño todos han empesado asi y por lo que he visto el dia de hoy, se preocupa por sus amigas, lo cual es de mucha admiración, la señorita Sparkle es muy afortunada de tenerlas como amigas a usted y a la señorita Fluttershy** – Le comentaba Holy con una sonrisa.

**-Gracias, Holy, gracias, lo necesitaba** – Eran las palabras de Trixie con una sonrisa y con sollozos en los ojos.

**-Señorita Lullamoon, necesito que me haga otro favor** – Le decía muy seriamente Holy a Trixie.

**-Claro Holy, si esta a mi alcance con gusto** – Le confirmaba Trixie con una sonrisa.

**-Escucheme detenidamente señorita Lullamoon, ya que lo que lo dire involucra a la señorita Sparkle** – Le volvia a decir Holy con una mirada muy seria.

**-Te escucho Holy** – le confirmaba Trixie con mucha intriga y mucha duda ya que lo que le diría Holy involucraba a Twilight.

**-Señorita Lullamoon, la señorita Sparkle ha tocado fondo, ella piensa que esta sola en este mundo y que no tiene a nadie, ella en este momento realmente las necesita como no tiene idea, pero no será una tarea sencilla, ya que en este justo momento ella esta en una etapa de negación donde las rechazará ya que en su interior ella se siente totalmente traicionada y sola, tendrán que poner mucho valor y paciencia, junto con su mayor esfuerzo y soportarla como no tienen idea, no desistan porque de lo contrario será el fin de la señorita Sparkle.** - Era el comentario de Holy con una expresión sumamente seria hacia Trixie.

Trixie estaba sorprendida con la boca abierta, sumamente consternada por el comentario de Holy, tenía una gran duda de lo que le había dicho Holy, ahora como es que ella sabia del estado Psicologico de Twilight, ni siquiera ella podría saberlo, a lo cual decide preguntarle y salir de esa duda que le había impactado.

**-Dime Holy, ¿Cómo es posible que imagines eso de mi amiga Twilight?** – Era la pregunta de Trixie muy sorprendida aun y con enormes dudas.

**-Señorita Lullamoon, el caso de la señorita Sparkle no es el primero y tampoco será el ultimo que he visto pasar ante mis ojos, pero la diferencia es que lo que le sucedió a la señorita Sparkle no es justo, ella no se lo merecía el pasar por tanto sufrimiento, por favor señorita Lullamoon ayude a la señorita Sparkle, ella es una muy buena yegua que no se merece este tipo de castigo ni sufrimiento** – Eran las suplicas de Holy con los ojos vidriosos y una cara triste.

Ahora Trixie entendía el porque de las palabras dichas por Holy, ella había visto pasar lo mismo con otros ponies famosos, pero en el caso de Twilight le había tocado el corazón y estaba preocupada por Twilight, pero por su trabajo ella estaba atada de cascos y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, a lo cual le estaba pidiendo ayuda para que ayudara a Twilight para salir adelante y continuara con su vida.

**-Haremos lo imposible Holy, no dejaremos perder a Twilight por ninguna razón **– Era la confirmación de Trixie con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que le querían salir.

**-Gracias, señorita Lullamoon** – Era la respuesta de Holy con una sonrisa y un par de lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas.

En eso Holy se levanta la careta del traje y se limpia con su casco las lagrimas que le caian por las mejillas y mira a Trixie.

**-Disculpe señorita Lullamoon, me llevare el carrito del aseo y regresare de nuevo dentro de quince minutos para continuar con la limpieza del departamento de la señorita Sparkle** – Y se retira despidiéndose de Trixie con un ademan y llevándose el carrito de limpieza.

En cambio Trixie solo ve como se retira Holy, dándole una sonrisa y con un sentimiento de fraternidad debido al cariño que le tienen a Twilight, ya que también le interesa el bienestar de la unicornio lila, mientras que piensa **"Twilight eres una grandísima tonta, piensas que estas sola, pero la verdad es que tienes amigas que se preocupan mucho por ti, amigas que inclusive yo me gustaría tener, te envidio grandísima tonta"** Era el modo de pensar de Trixie con un sentimiento de vacio y los ojos vidriosos, a lo cual solo se levanta y se encamina adentrandose en el departamento de Twilight, ya caminando por el pasillo ve que Fluttershy abre la puerta del baño y saliendo al pasillo con un rostro muy decidido y encontrándose con Trixie frente a ella.

**-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo Fluttershy** – Le dice Trixie con un rostro muy serio y con los ojos medio arqueados.

A lo cual el rostro de Fluttershy cambia drásticamente a uno de terror total y empieza a galopar rápidamente tratando de huir, lo cual es inútil ya que Trixie la agarra con su magia por su cola y la arrastra por el pasillo lleno de basura.

Retrosediendo en el tiempo varios minutos antes nos encontramos con Fluttershy la cual apenas se encuentra cerrando la puerta del baño dejando en el exterior a Trixie y a Holy en el pasillo.

Viene Fluttershy y se encamina a la puerta corrediza de la regadera del baño, la abre y mira las dos llaves del agua y las habre ambas llaves esperando a que el agua cayera, al empezar a salir el agua la toca con su casco – **Perfecto tiene la temperatura correcta –** Se dice ella misma con una pequeña sonrisa, viene y se coloca debajo de la regadera recibiendo en su cuerpo el tan calido liquido, **- AAhhhhh! Delicioso** – Dice ella con una sonrisa y toma con su boca el frasco de shampoo mientras se hecha en todo su cuerpo el liquido de su interior y empieza a restregar con sus cascos y con ayuda de un rastrillo esponjado en su boca y limpiarse en todo su cuerpo la desagradable vomitada que Twilight le había dado un par de horas antes, **- ¡Que bien se siente!** - Se dice ella misma mientras se limpia las alas con los cascos, a lo cual empieza a retirarse toda la espuma de su pelaje y su melena, **- Ya ahora me siento mucho mas limpia y mejor **– Se dice ella misma saliendo de la regadera y secándose con unas toallas que estaban enfrente del espejo y luego sentarse enfrente del mismo mientras se peina y se mira al reflejo de este, recordando todo lo del dia, algo que la ponía muy triste y la hacia sentir muy miserable, **-Como podría pedirle perdón a Twilight, ella jamás me perdonaría por todo lo que le hemos hecho** – Se decía ella misma cerrando los ojos muy desanimada y dando un pesado respiro.

**-Con que piensas solo retractarte y esconderte, eres una miedosa patética** – Se oyo una voz.

A esto Fluttershy solo dio un brinco muy temerosa imaginandose lo peor.

**-Trixie, lo…lo siento…no…no queria…decir…eso…en…en serio…per…perdóname** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy negando con los cascos muy temerosa a la paliza que le propinaría Trixie y buscandola en el baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y solo estando ella adentro de este.

**-¿Mmmm….Trixie? ¿Holy? ¿Twilight? ¿Quien esta allí?** – Era la pregunta de Fluttershy muy extrañada, pero no había nadie en el baño ya que no veía a nadie.

**-¿Que haras?, ¡Ahhh…ya se! Lo de siempre esconderte detrás de alguien para ocultarte de la realidad y no afrontar tus responsabilidades, sigues siendo la Pegaso miedosa de toda la vida.** – Se volvia a oir la voz.

**-¿Quien esta allí?** – Preguntaba ya muy asustada y temblando Fluttershy, mirando en todo el baño y no viendo a nadie.

**-Pero si solo estoy yo** – Se decia Fluttershy mirándose enfrente del espejo.

**-Pues claro, solo esta la miedosa Fluttershy** – Le contesto el reflejo.

**-AAAAAhhhhhhh….** – Daba un grito y retrocediendo del espejo, respirando agitadamente con las iris de los ojos muy pequeños ya que no creía lo que veia.

**-Ja, como siempre, solo retrocedes, porque eres una patética miedosa que le teme a todo incluyendo a su propio reflejo** – Le decía el reflejo de Fluttershy con una sonrisa de superioridad y los cascos cruzados.

**-No, esto no esta pasando** – Se decía Fluttershy dándose cachatadas con el casco.

**-Si, tienes razón, esto no esta pasando, que estes aquí adentro del baño del departamento de Twilight, no esta pasando, ya que tu no eres capaz de ir muy lejos por que eres una miedosa, siempre necesitas a alguien que te ayude, JA – JA - JA** – Le decía el reflejo burlándose de ella misma.

**-No es cierto, no soy una miedosa, estoy aquí por Twilight** – Le decía Fluttershy al espejo.

**-Pues claro que estas aquí por Twilight, de no ser por ella tú seguirías con tu patética vida, teniendo miedo de todo, no serias la Pegaso actriz de televisión que eres ahora, solo tubistes suerte de tener a Twilight a la par, de lo contrario no serias nadie** – Le contestaba el reflejo Sacándole la lengua y burlándose.

**-Es cierto que todo lo que tengo ahora se lo debo a ella, por eso estoy aquí por que se lo debo**, **me costo mucho el lograr entrar en el departamento de Twilight, pero al fin lo logre y estoy aquí **– Le decía Fluttershy seriamente al reflejo.

**-JA, no me hagas reir, estas aquí por que Trixie tiene mas valor y determinación que tu, ella solo necesito unos minutos para poder entrar, pero en cambio a ti, pasaste seis meses tocándole la puerta a Twilight, esperando que te abrieran, pero siempre te retirabas por miedo, por que eres una miedosa, toda tu vida has sido una patética miedosa, que no vale la pena encomendarle un favor, pobre Trixie.** – Le decía el reflejo de Fluttershy con los cascos cruzados y negando con la cabeza y dando un respiro de derrota.

**-A que te refieres con que pobre de Trixie** – Le preguntaba Fluttershy con dudas y con la ceja arqueada a su reflejo.

**-Por favor, mirate, Trixie te ha suplicada con sus lagrimas y dolor en su corazón que busques el perdón de Twilight y vuelvas a ser su amiga, pero lo que ella no sabe es que tú lo único que haras es salir corriendo y esconderte como la miedosa de toda la vida que eres, siempre huyendo, la que no puede hacer nada por si misma, la pegaso fracasada de siempre** – Le decía el reflejo con los cascos aun cruzados, con una mirada maligna y una media sonrisa.

**-No, no decepcionare a Trixie ella me ha confiado lo mas importante para ella y no solo para ella también para mi, que es la amistad de Twilight y no pienso huir** – Le respondia Fluttershy con los cascos cruzados y muy seria a su reflejo.

**-¿En serio? Lo dudo, lo primero que haras es correr detrás del primer pony que veas, ya que eres una miedosa fracasada** – Le recriminaba el reflejo del espejo con una sonrisa sicodelica.

**-No, no pienso huir por nada, no tendre miedo, lo hare por Twilight** – Reafirmaba Fluttershy muy molesta al espejo.

**-JA, JA, JA, que piensas hacer, además de ponerte a temblar y a punto de que te de un infarto al corazón por lo cobarde que eres, no soportarás ni dos frases antes de caerte al suelo totalmente aterrada enfrente de Twilight** - Era el sarcasmo que le decía el reflejo del espejo con una cara de malicia y esa sonrisa sicodelica.

**- No, no tendré miedo y te aseguro que me colocare enfrente de Twilight y le pediré perdón y no aceptare una negación de ella, seguiré insistiéndole hasta que me perdone y me acepte de nuevo como amiga** - Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con un tick en el ojo y dando una cara de determinio total al reflejo.

**-JA, por favor, eres la Pegaso más cobarde que existe en el mundo, no lo harás, al final sólo te esconderás de nuevo demostrando lo miedosa que eres** - Era la afirmación del reflejo levantando el rostro en alto dando a entender que tenía la razón.

**-Es cierto que soy una miedosa, justo en este momento tengo miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a perder la amistad de Twilight, pero no pienso huir ni abandonar a Twilight otra vez, ella es mi amiga y hare hasta lo imposible por ella** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy poniéndose frente al espejo con una mirada de determinación y una sonrisa junto con el tick del ojo.

**-JA, entonces demuéstramelo** - Le exijia el reflejo con los cascos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlesca muy abierta.

** -Solo observame y veras que lo hare **– Le contesta Fluttershy a su reflejo y abre de inmediato la puerta del baño y sale al pasillo con un rostro muy decidido y encontrándose con Trixie frente a ella.

**-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo Fluttershy** – Es lo que escucho oir a Trixie, junto con un rostro muy serio y con los ojos medio arqueados, lo cual empieza a preocupar a Fluttershy y empieza a pensar lo peor, ya que anteriormente unos minutos antes Trixie la había insultado y amenazado ya que estaba muy furiosa con ella, a lo cual el rostro de Fluttershy cambia drásticamente a uno de terror total y empieza a galopar rápidamente tratando de huir, pero es totalmente inútil ya que Trixie la agarra con su magia por su cola y la arrastra por el pasillo lleno de basura.

Fluttershy solo trataba de evitar avanzar hacia atrás, tratando con sus cascos de afianzarse al suelo inclusive de la basura que había en este, pero no lograba agarrarse de nada siendo arrastrada por Trixie y veía con resignación y con las iris de los ojos muy pequeños, a los cuales se le veian como cascadas de lagrimas que le caian y pasaban por las mejías de ella y veía como se alejaba de la puerta del baño y alcanza a ver el espejo en este solo ve a su reflejo, el cual solo ve como se lleva un casco al rostro en modo facepalm y negando con la cabeza y con el otro casco levanta una toalla y luego la deja caer, - **AAaaahhgh – **Dice con una expresión de sorpresa y con la boca muy abierta hacia su reflejo y lo que piensa Fluttershy es **– "En serio, soy tan patética"** – mirando a su reflejo y luego ve como su reflejo levanta un cartel el cual dice – " **Lastima, hoy que tomaste valor y fue en vano** " - y luego ve como le da vuelta al cartel el reflejo de Fluttershy el cual dice - **" Fue un gusto el haberte conocido"** – Y el reflejo de Fluttershy se despide con el casco expresándole un adiós con una expresión de tristesa en el rostro.

A lo cual Fluttershy ya resignada con el iris de los ojos muy pequeños junto con una lagrimas en forma de cascadas calléndole por las mejillas y los labios moviéndose ondulatoriamente, solo se deja ya arrastrar por Trixie sin oponer ya ninguna resistencia y viendo pasar ante sus ojos toda su vida.

** -Ya todo terminara pronto** – Se decia Fluttershy muy suavemente esperando lo peor.

Continuara…

.

Zero : Ok amigos y amigas lectores aquí esta otro episodio listo y calientito **– boink** – espero que les guste – **boink** – asi que díganme sus opiniones que **– boink** – les a parecido **– boink** – Diane deja de estarme pegando con esa pe – **boink **– pelotilla de hule – **boink** – A lo cual zero le da una mirada asesina a Diane la cual esta en el camarote pegándole con una raquetilla de madera atada a una pelota de hule.

Diane : Estoy aburrida.

Zero : y tienes – **boink** – que estar pe – **boink **– pegándome con la pelotilla – **boink **- en la cabeza?

Diane : es muy divertido.

Zero : Diver – **boink **– Divertido – le dice Zero con una vena saltándole en la sien.

Diane : Si es Divertido y mas cuando te enojas.

Zero : Eres – **boink **– una mal – **boink** – maldita desgraciada – **boink **– ahora vas a ver – A lo cual Zero lograr agarrar la pelota y la hala fuertemente y Diane suelta la raqueta la cual por la fuerza hecha por Zero le pega con todo en la cara.

Diane: YES – Grita Diane muy feliz.

Zero : GRANDISIMA HIJA DE PUTA – Grita Zero muy enojado.

Diane : Shooo! Silencio que te va a oir tu mama –

Lo cual provoca que Zero se detenga en su ataque a Diane.

Zero : Eres una grandísima cabrona Diane – le dice Zero con un par de venas pulsándole en la sien.

Diane : Si lo soy, soy una cabrona muy feliz – contestaba muy diabólicamente Diane a Zero.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	7. Cap 7 - Negando la verdadera amistad

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Viendo el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, me he visto en la necesidad de cambiarlo de categoría, antes estaba catalogado como Drama con Tragedia y Hurt/Confort, pero como les decía lo cambiare a la categoría de - **Drama y Humor **– por obvias razones, espero no les moleste el cambio - :D .

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, la cual ha sido del agrado de muchos, aunque viendo el capitulo Seis y las criticas que recibi por lo asqueroso que fue, veo que a no muchos les gusto - : ( .

También agradecer a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos consejos y críticas - :D - XD - los cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo Siete – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten - :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando ó disgustando como va la historia, a lo cual podría escribirle un final que no seria del agrado de todos XD – En serio - ! O_o !

Otra cosa si tienen preguntas háganlas, será un gusto el contestarlas XD – siempre y cuando no comprometa la historia XD .

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 7 – Negando la verdadera amistad.**

.

Trixie estaba con una cara de mucha molestia, ya que apenas un par de minutos antes Fluttershy había intentado escaparse de ella, cuando le había mencionado que necesitaba hablar seriamente con la pegaso amarilla, a lo cual la reacción dada por Fluttershy la había enojado mucho y tubo la necesidad de agarrar a la Pegaso amarrilla a la fuerza con su magia por la cola y la llevaba arrastrando por el pasillo, hacia la sala dirigiéndose al sillón donde tomarian asiento ambas ponies, en cambio Fluttershy estaba ya totalmente doblegada con un rostro de terror, saliendole las lagrimas de sus ojos azules callendo como cascadas continuas por sus mejillas, junto a sus labios los cuales solo se le movían ondulatoriamente, ya resignada sin oponer resistencia ninguna, esperando solo lo peor de parte de Trixie.

Por fin Trixie ya estaba frente al sillón en la sala del departemanto de Twilight, pero ve que este esta muy lleno de basura y decide limpiarlo, pero antes levita a Fluttershy enfrente de ella quedando frente a frente con la Pegaso amarilla boca abajo, vio que estaba muy asustada, pero a ella no le importaba su condición ya que necesitaba hablar con Fluttershy, pero viendo que ella trataría de escaparse de nuevo, viene y le menciona lo siguiente.

**-Fluttershy, realmente necesito hablar contigo, asi que quiero que te quedes quietecita en el suelo mientras limpio el sillón, para acomodarnos, asi que no quiero que trates de huir, por que si no, me vere forzada a darte la paliza que te prometi, ¿Entendiste?** – Esto lo dijo ya Trixie con una cara de enojo, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente a Fluttershy.

-** Ok** – Era la suave contestación de la pobre Fluttershy que estaba que temblaba todo su cuerpo, junto con unos escalofríos que la carcomían, muy sumisa, con mucho miedo al solo imaginarse la paliza que le daría Trixie si trataba de escaparse de nuevo.

Ya en ese momento que Fluttershy le confirmo que no trataría de escaparse Trixie la solto sobre un pequeño monton de basura que estaba a la par del sillón, a lo cual Fluttershy solo cayo de frente con todo su cuerpo mientras se desarmaba el pequeño montículo de basura bajo su cuerpo, Trixie solo sonrio con una pequeña risa de maldad, ya que en su mente ella estaba poniendo la basura en su lugar, ya que aun estaba muy molesta con ella por lo mal que habían tratado a Twilight al descubrir todo lo que le habían hecho pasar a la unicornio lila.

En cambio Fluttershy solo se reincorporo levantándose lentamente del monton de basura que le amortiguo la caída, cuando la solto Trixie de su cola donde ella la tenia sujeta con su magia, para luego tomar asiento en el suelo enfrente de Trixie a la par del sillón mientras observaba como la unicornio Cian limpiaba el mueve con su magia.

Viene Trixie y empieza a limpiar el sillón, el cual estaba que desbordaba de mucha basura que esté tenia, levitándolo sobre el aire y acumulándolo en una esfera, una ves terminado de limpiar bien el sillón, viene y se serciora que no haya ya nada de basura entre los espacios de este, al ver que ya había terminado su trabajo mira el gran poco de basura que tenia amontonado en un bulto sobre el aire y lo ve dando un respiro de molestia, a lo cual después ve a Fluttershy y luego ve la basura que tenia acumulada en el aire, solo se le mira que le aparece una pequeña risa malévola en el rostro junto con un brillo que le salen de los ojos hacia Fluttershy.

Acto seguido viene Trixie y levita el tumulto de basura y la ubica disimuladamente sobre Fluttershy, la Pegaso amarilla se da cuenta de la acción de Trixie, pero no le da mucha importancia, pero sería un muy grave error de parte de ella, a lo cual viene Trixie y se lo deja caer encima a la pobre Fluttershy, la pobre queda sepultada y sólo se ve que Trixie tiene una cara de satisfacción con una sonrisa de maldad al haber hecho el mal hacia la pobre Pegaso amarilla.

Acto seguido Fluttershy emerge con la cabeza de debajo de la basura y se sacude, con mucha duda del porque tal acción de parte de Trixie, a lo cual le dirige una mirada y algo triste.

**- ¿Porque hiciste eso Trixie?** - Era la pregunta que le hacía la pobre Fluttershy toda cubierta por basura que la Unicornio Cian le había arrojado encima.

- **Mmmmm, Sólo estaba poniendo la basura en su lugar** - Era la respuesta de Trixie con una sonrisa maliciosa, dando a entender que había disfrutado el mal que le había hecho a la pobre de Fluttershy.

Al oír la respuesta de Trixie, Fluttershy sólo empieza a llorar por tales acciones hacia ella.

**- ¿Porqué me tratas así de mal? Sniff aghhh….., Yo no te hecho nada malo, Sniff aghhh…., para que me hagas esto, Sniff aghhhh….**- Eran los reclamos entre lágrimas en sus ojos celestes y sollozos que le hacía Fluttershy dirigiéndole una mirada muy triste a Trixie.

**- Vaya, vaya, ¿no me digas que sólo por esa pequeñísima acción, te has puesto a llorar?** -Era la respuesta sarcástica de parte de Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa y con el ceño fruncido, mirando como Fluttershy se había desmoronada en lágrimas.

**- Es que Sniff aghhhh…., yo no te hecho ningún mal Sniff Aghhh…., como para que me trates así Sniff Aghhh….** - Era la respuesta de Fluttershy ya llorando toda quebrantada.

A Trixie no le había gustado la respuesta de la Pegaso amarilla, le había molestado y le dirige una mirada entrecerrada y el ceño fruncido, para sólo decirle el siguiente comentario.

**- Ahora Fluttershy, imagínate como se sintió Twilight por lo que le hicieron, lo que te acabo de hacer no es nada comparándolo con lo que ustedes le hicieron a ella, sólo mira las condiciones en la que la encontramos.** - Le recriminaba Trixie a la pobre Pegaso amarilla.

Ahora Fluttershy había dejado de llorar, pero se mantenía respirando forzadamente entre sollozos y mirando a todo su alrededor y recordando como encontraron a Twilight, realmente era patético como ella por tan poca cosa como que Trixie le hechara la basura encima, había logrado que ella se desmoronara a llorar y ya al compararse con Twilight realmente la hacia ver como una verdadera tonta, a lo cual solo logro que se calmara de llorar, pero seguía sollozando y respirando agitadamente entre cada sollozo que daba la pegaso amarilla.

Cuando Trixie noto que ya se había calmado Fluttershy decide sentarse en el sillón, y le indica a la pegaso amarilla que se siente a la par de ella con su casco.

Fluttershy noto la acción de Trixie, pero niega con la cabeza, por temor a que le fuera a golpear ya estando a la par de ella sentada.

**-Vamos Fluttershy, necesito hablar contigo** – Le decía Trixie con una cara de impaciencia y señalándole que se sentara a la par de ella en el sillón.

Fluttershy volvia a negarse con la cabeza pero ahora se postraba totalmente en el suelo, dando a notar que de allí no se moveria.

Trixie en cambio se molesto mucho y tomo la decisión de levitar a Fluttershy con su magia y la sento enfrente de ella sobre el sillón.

Fluttershy estaba aterrada por la acción tomada por Trixie, temblaba a más no poder y cerraba los ojos, se mantenía postrada sobre el sillón solo esperando la agresión de parte de la Unicornio Cian.

Trixie noto el miedo de Fluttershy, necesitaba calmarla para lo que le tendría que decir, ella realmente necesitaba la ayuda de la Pegaso amarilla.

-**Fluttershy, necesito tu ayuda** – Era el comentario de Trixie con un rostro muy serio y el seño fruncido.

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, a lo cual solo habre un ojo y medio ve a Trixie, para mencionarle con su suave voz – **¿Que fue lo que dijiste Trixie?** – Era la pregunta de la Pegaso amarilla aun temblando en una posición sumisa, solo esperando que en cualquier momento Trixie le diera la paliza que tanto le había prometido.

**-Realmente necesito tu ayuda Fluttershy, no puedo hacer esto yo sola** – Era la respuesta que le daba Trixie a Fluttershy cambiando su rostro serio por uno de tristeza, junto con la mirada baja.

**-¿Por qué necesitarías mi ayuda?, si solo te estorbaría, ya que solo soy basura para ti **– Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy triste y mirando ya con los dos ojos abiertos ha Trixie desde abajo logrando tener contacto visual con la Unicornio Cian que tenia la mirada hacia Fluttershy.

A lo cual Trixie solo da un gran respiro, antes de empezar a hablarle a la Pegaso amarilla, mencionándole lo siguiente.

**-Perdoname Fluttershy, se que estuvo mal lo que te acabo de hacer con arrojarte la basura encima y mas el decirte que eras basura, pero es que realmente estoy molesta por lo que le hicieron a Twilight, se que yo no soy quien para tratarte como te he tratado, pero era algo que no pude evitar el hacerte, diciendo la verdad la única que puede reclamarte es Twilight no yo, asi que yo no tengo ningún derecho de haberte tratado mal y no tenia que reclamarte nada de nada, si lo que quieres es cobrar venganza contra mi, adelante golpeame no pondré ninguna resistencia** – A lo cual Trixie se queda seria mirando fijamente a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se quedo muy sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Trixie, realmente le estaba pidiendo disculpas, le estaba dando el visto bueno de agredirla, que ella no opondría ninguna resistencia y que resibiria cualquier golpe que quisiera darle, a lo cual Fluttershy solo se cambia de su posición en la que estaba sumisa y muy asustada, a una posición sentada frente a Trixie quedando frente a frente con la Unicornio Cian, decide poco a poco levantar su casco al aire para darle un fuerte golpe a Trixie, con una cara de mucho enojo y muy decidida.

En cambio Trixie solo ve como Fluttershy había cambiado de su posición sumisa a una postura sentada frente a ella, con el casco levantándolo lentamente, con un rostro muy molesto y decidido, acumulando fuerza en su casco para darle el golpe que recibiría, a lo cual viene Trixie y cierra los ojos, esperando el fuerte impacto del casco de Fluttershy, pero pasado un lapso de tiempo, este nunca llego, viene Trixie y abre poco a poco los ojos y se encuentra con Fluttershy aun sentada frente a ella, pero su rostro había cambiado a uno un poco mas animado.

**-¿Por qué no me golpeaste, después de lo mal que te trate?** – Era la pregunta que le hacia Trixie aun confundida hacia la pegaso amarilla.

**-Es qué,… si yo hubiera estado en tu misma posición,… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¿En serio?** – Era la confirmación de Trixie muy sorprendida.

**-¡Si, en serio!, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu hiciste Trixie** – Era la confirmación de Flutershy con una sonrisa hacia Trixie la cual aun no salía de su sorpresa.

**-Bueno, ya que aclaramos nuestras diferencias, ¿necesito saber si me ayudaras?, ya que lo que voy a pedirte es algo muy delicado y no será nada fácil **– Era lo que decía Trixie muy seria y con los ojos entre cerrados mirando fijamente a Fluttershy, esperando la respuesta que le daría la Pegaso amarilla.

**- ¿Pero si realmente es algo tan complicado, por que me lo pides a mi?** – Era la pregunta que le hacia Fluttershy muy intrigada.

**- Es que, por lo que me comento Holy sobre el estado de salud psicológico en que se encuentra Twilight** – Era la respuesta que le daba Trixie con una cara muy triste y mirando al suelo.

**-¿QUEEEeeeee?** – daba un gran grito Fluttershy y rápidamente agarraba a Trixie por los hombros y empieza a sacudirla fuertemente como toda una pegaso loca y desesperada gritándole suavemente –** DIME TRIXIE, ¿QUE TIENE TWILIGHT?, DIME, NO TE QUEDES CALLADA, ¿DIME QUE TIENE TWILIGHT?, ¿ACASO ESTA ENFERMA?, DIMELO TRIXIE NO TE QUEDES CALLADA, ¿DIME QUE TIENE TWILIGHT?** – Eran las Exigencias de Fluttershy dando gritos de lo aflijida que estaba y con los ojos vidriosos por saber que tenia su amiga y agitando fuertemente a Trixie.

**-Mallldiiiiciooooon Flutterrrrrshyyyyy, dejaaaame de saaaaacudirrrrr** – A lo cual Flutershy obedece rápidamente a Trixie y la suelta de los hombros dejándola de sacudir, pero mantenía esa cara de preocupación que le dirijia a Trixie.

**-DIME TRIXIE, ¿QUÉ TIENE TWILIGHT?, DIMELO YA DE UNA VEZ** – Era el grito que le daba suplicando Fluttershy el saber el estado de salud de su amiga, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, junto con una inmensa desesperación.

**-Maldicion Fluttershy, Twilight esta bien de salud, lo que tiene es que Psicologicamente esta mal** – Era la respuesta de Trixie un poco molesta por la sacudida que le dio la Pegaso amarilla debido a su mala interpretación de lo que le dijo y por no esperar a que le explicara bien.

**-PERO DIME TRIXIE, REALMENTE QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE TWILIGHT NO ESTA ENFERMA, QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS, NO ME MIENTAS** – Era la exigencia de Fluttershy ya que no creía lo que Trixie le había dicho.

A lo cual Trixie solo se da una palmada con el casco en la cara y negando con la cabeza.

**-Que te estoy diciendo que Twilight esta bien de salud grandísima tonta, por lo que estoy preocupada es por el estado Psicologico de ella, que no se como estará, pero por lo que veo esta muy mal** – Era la respuesta de Trixie muy molesta hacia Fluttershy que estaba muy histérica.

Esa respuesta ya calmo los nervios de Fluttershy, lo cual ya hace que se tranquilice y saliera de la histeria que había tenido momentos antes.

**-Osea Trixie, que lo que me quieres decir, es que Twilight esta LOCA **– Era lo que había entendido Fluttershy.

La reaccion de Trixie solo fue dar una cara de molestia y junto a una vena saltándole en la sien, dando una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados dirigida a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-En serio Fluttershy, ¿dime acaso no te dejaron caer de cabeza, cuando eras una potrilla bebe?** – Era el comentario sarcástico que le daba Trixie a la pegaso amarilla.

**-No, no me dejaron caer, ¿pero en serio Twilight esta loca?, es eso lo que me quieres decir, ¿verdad?** – Era la confirmación de Fluttershy a la muy mal humorada de Trixie.

Ahora Trixie se había llevado ambos cascos a la cara, mostrando una decepcion grande incluyendo la molestia que tenia hacia Fluttershy.

**-En serio Fluttershy, me es muy difícil el contenerme y no darte esa paliza que tanto te he prometido **– Le contestaba Trixie muy mal humorada y con un par de venas saltándoles en la sien, ya por la situación tan exsasperante.

**-Ok, ok, perdona, entonces explicame bien** – Era la respuesta que daba Fluttershy con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo los cascos delanteros a lo loco tratando de negar con estos.

**-¡Aghhhh!, Ok Fluttershy, lo que te quiero decir es que Twilight esta Psicologicamente muy mal, osea muy deprimida, a tal punto que es posible que cuando se le pase la borrachera, nos trate muy mal** – Era la contestación explicativa que le daba Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-¿En serio crees que este tan enojada con nosotras?** – Le mencionaba Fluttershy un poco triste y con dudas.

**-Si, estoy segura, y ten por muy seguro que nos va a decir muchas cosas feas y mas con la resaca con la que se va a despertar **– Era la confirmación que le daba Trixie con el rostro algo serio.

**- ¿Estas segura de eso Trixie?** – Era la nueva pregunta que le hacia Fluttershy a la Unicornio Cian.

**-Digamos que ya lo he visto muchas veces** – Esto ya lo decía Trixie con una pequeña risa nerviosa y una gran gota de sudor callendole por la melena.

**-Entonces, seria mejor venir cuando ya este mejor Twilight, para que no se enoje y no nos insulte** – Era la idea que tenia Fluttershy en mente lo cual se lo dijo a Trixie, con una pequeña sonrisa esperando la confirmación de la Unicornio Cian.

**-No, nada de eso** – Era la respuesta en muy alto tono de vos, junto con una cara muy seria, mirando muy fijamente a la Pegaso amarilla, a lo cual Trixie la tomo de los hombros con sus cascos muy fuertemente.

**-¿Entonces, que haremos?** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy nerviosa por el rápido movimiento de Trixie hacia ella.

**-Lo que haremos, es que estaremos aquí todo el tiempo a la par de Twilight, no importa lo que nos diga, por muy fuerte lo que sea que nos diga, no podemos dejarla sola en ningún momento** – Era la respuesta de Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-Ok** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy decidida hacia Trixie,

**-Gracias, Fluttershy, esto es algo que solo tu puedes hacer** – Era el agradecimiento que le daba Trixie con una pequeña sonrisa.

**- Pero, dime Trixie, ¿porque solo yo, puedo hacer lo que me pides?, tu también estas conmigo, las dos estamos juntas en esto** – Era la pregunta con su suave tono de voz, que le hacia Fluttershy con muchas dudas a la Unicornio Cian.

A esta pregunta la reacción de Trixie, solo fue de tristeza soltando a la Pegaso amarilla y dando una mirada al suelo, provocando que su melena le cubriera los ojos, evitando dirigirle la mirada a Fluttershy.

**-Es que necesito que te comuniques con las demás chicas, con la familia de Twilight y les pidas que vengan, que vengan a ayudar a Twilight, que la animen, que la saquen de esa depresión que tiene, ya que ustedes son sus mejores amigas, solo ustedes pueden hacerlo** – Estas palabras las decía Trixie con un poco de dificultad, provocando que sus ojos se humedecieran y se le pusieran vidriosos, pero los ocultaba muy bien con su melena, ella no queria que Fluttershy se diera cuenta.

**-Lo hare, me comunicare con las demás chicas y con la familia de Twilight, les diremos que vengan a su departamento y veras Trixie que con la ayuda de todas sacaremos a Twilight adelante, asi la veras de nuevo alegre como antes** – Era la confirmación que le hacia Fluttershy muy animada junto con una sonrisa que le dirigía a Trixie.

**-Me alegro mucho, ella las necesita, realmente Twilight necesita el apoyo de sus verdaderas amigas, solo ustedes son las únicas que la pueden ayudar **– Era la respuesta de Trixie, con su vos un poco forzada, a lo cual no levantaba la mirada del suelo dejando que su melena le siguiera cubriendo su rostro, asi aun evitando mirar a Fluttershy.

**-Veras Trixie que con tu ayuda, alegraremos mucho a Twilight **– Era el comentario muy animado que le decía Fluttershy a la Unicornio Cian.

**-Lo siento mucho Fluttershy, pero allí yo no las puedo ayudar** – Era la respuesta negativa que le daba Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla, aun manteniendo la misma posición sumisa con la mirada baja y su melena clara sobre el rostro.

**-¡QUEEEEE¡, ¿como que no puedes ayudarnos Trixie?** – Era la pregunta que hacia Fluttershy muy sorprendida al haber escuchado la respuesta negativa de parte de la Unicornio Cian.

**-Twilight solo necesita el apoyo de sus verdaderas amigas y de su familia, a mi no me necesitan** – Este comentario lo decía Trixie con el habla entrecortada y muy triste, sintiéndose vacia por dentro, provocando que se le pusieran los ojos mucho mas vidriosos que antes.

**-¿Porque dices eso Trixie?, tu también eres su amiga** – Esto lo decía Fluttershy con incertidumbre, debido al comentario hecho por Trixie.

**-Si soy su amiga, pero solo soy una amiga mas del monton, Twilight no me necesita, ella lo que necesita es el apoyo de sus verdaderas amigas, de aquellas amigas que la conozcan muy bien, no de una pony casi desconocida que soy yo para ella** – Era la respuesta entre cortada y un par de lagrimas que le caian por sus mejillas, esa era la respuesta que le daba Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla.

Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por el comentario de Trixie no podía creer que le dijera eso, después de ver todo lo que ha hecho en el dia por su amiga Twilight, había notado la reacción de Trixie, sabia que estaba triste y desanimada, a lo cual se decide ella a decirle lo siguiente.

**-No Trixie, estas muy equivocada, la verdad es que eres de las mejores amigas que tiene Twilight** – A lo cual viene Fluttershy y le pone su casco sobre el hombro junto con una pequeña sonrisa que refleja en su rostro.

Rapidamente Trixie reacciona al sentir el casco de Fluttershy en el hombro, su reacción es de quitarse de golpe el casco de la Pegaso amarilla y responderle lo siguiente.

**-No,…. No,…. No,….. Ella necesita de sus amigas de verdad,…. de aquellas con las que ha compartido momentos de alegría,…. de…. de aquellas que conoce de varios años,….. Con las que ha vivido dia a dia,…. ella no necesita de mi ayuda,… no de mi,…. no de una amiga que solo conoce de días y por correspondencia **– Esta respuesta la había dicho Trixie con mucha pesades en la respiración, entre sollozos y lagrimas que no pudieron evitar el salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas, realmente era algo cierto, que la hacia sentir muy vacia, pero que haría lo que fuera por su amiga Twilight ya que le tenia mucho aprecio y cariño.

Fluttershy se había quedado sorprendida por el rápido movimiento de casco de Trixie, quitándole de golpe su casco del hombro, pero también noto lo muy difícil que le fue a la Unicornio Cian el decir todo, se percato de su pesades en el hablar y vio como un par de lagrimas habían caído al sillón donde estaba ella sentada con la vista baja, no podía ver el rostro de Trixie por su melena que lo ocultaba, pero recordó también la conversación que tuvieron en la entrada de la puerta del baño cuando Holy lo estaba limpiando, en el cual también había tenido la misma reacción, Fluttershy se había dado cuenta que Trixie realmente le tenia mucho aprecio y cariño a Twilight, pero ella misma se mermaba ya que se consideraba muy poca cosa comparándose con las demás, a lo cual Fluttershy decide abalanzarse sobre Trixie y abrazarla fuertemente y decirle lo siguiente.

**-No Trixie, tu eres la mejor de todas las amigas que tiene Twilight, realmente eres la mejor** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy abrazando fuertemente a Trixie.

Trixie sintió el rápido agarre de Fluttershy que la tenia aprisionada en un abrazo, ella trataba de librarse del abrazo de la Pegaso amarilla, pero no podía, inexplicablemente Fluttershy había adquirido una fuerza que no podría describir, lo cual le impidia poderse soltar, después de forcejear y tratar de librarse sin ningún resultado, solo decide rendirse y dejar de tratar de liberarse y contestarle a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-No… No…. No…. No es cierto,…. Sí… sí fuera realmente su mejor amiga,… hubiera venido a consolarla seis meses atrás cuando la despidieron,…. Pero…. Pero me atuve…. Pensé…. Pensé que ella estaría bien,…. Ya que las tenía a ustedes cerca…. Eso,… eso jamás hace una verdadera amiga** – Era lo que decia Trixie con una cara muy triste, entre sollozos y lagrimas que le salian de sus ojos.

**-No Trixie, tu no sabias nada, no sabias nada de la situación de Twilight, no te culpes por eso, fue nuestra culpa, no tuya** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy tratando de consolar a Trixie quien se había quebrantado en llanto.

**-Aun asi,…. Tenia que…. que estar con ella, para… para que supiera que…. que no estaba sola, que… que podía contar conmigo, pero… pero me atuve,… me atuve y… y también la abandone** – Fue el comentario de Trixie llorando con dolor y un sentimiento de vacio en su corazón, del solo recordar como estaba Twilight, como se había desmoronado emocionalmente lo que causo que se aislara y se volviera una alcoholica por sentirse rechazada y abandonada.

**-No Trixie, realmente de no ser por ti, no estaríamos dentro de su departamento, realmente tu lograste lo que ninguna de nosotras pudo, lograste encontrar a Twilight, conseguiste que yo abriera los ojos a lo mal que la tratamos, has hecho que me arrepintiera de todo lo malo que le hice, también has conseguido que este dispuesta a ayudarla y para eso necesito que tu estes a la par mia, junto con todas nosotras, porque eres la mejor amiga que tiene Twilight, porque eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a ambas, eres la mejor amiga que cualquier pony quisiera** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos, tratando de esta manera de levantarle los animos a Trixie.

**-No… no… no es cierto, nadie…. Nadie quiere ser mi amiga, NADIE….** – Esto ultimo lo dijo Trixie dando un grito.

**-Eso no es cierto Trixie y bien lo sabes, ya que estas preocupada por Twilight y eso solo lo hacen las amigas de verdad** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy tratando de que entendiera Trixie, quien se había desmoronado en esos momentos.

A esta respuesta dada por Fluttershy había logrado que Trixie se calmara y se pusiera a pensar, a lo cual a los pocos segundos realizo el siguiente comentario a la Pegaso amarilla.

**- Yo... Yo solo recuerdo que estaba triste, las veía a ustedes como visitaban a Twilight, las veía como hablaban y reian todas juntas y eso me... Me molestaba mucho, sentía envidia de ella por tenerlas mientras que yo no tenia a nadie, por una extraña razón empece a odiarla sin ningún motivó, pero ella en cambio me vio triste y se acerco a mi, comenzó a hablarme, ha tratarme con alegría y luego ella me brindo su amistad, me sorprendió en ese momento lo tome como una maldita broma de mal gusto y decidi seguirle el juego, pero sin darme cuenta le tome aprecio y cariño, ahora la considero como la única amiga que tengo **– Era el comentario que decía Trixie ya un poco mas relajada, con los ojos aun vidriosos por las lagrimas que estos contenían.

Fluttershy se había sorprendido por el comentario de Trixie, no podía creer que ella no tuviera otras amistades, ahora entendía porque de la forma de actuar de la Unicornio cían, para ella Twilight era su única amiga, por tal razón la consideraba su mejor amiga y todo lo que le había pasado la había molestado, por eso de su forma violenta de actuar hacía ella, ahora tenia otra manera de pensar de Trixie, a lo cual decide hacerle el siguiente comentario.

**-Trixie, si me permites, me gustaría también ser tu amiga, ya que sé de corazón que eres sincera y que valoras mucho la amistad, dime ¿aceptarias mi amistad?** – Era lo que le decía Fluttershy aun teniendo a Trixie en ese ferreo abrazo.

**-¿Por qué Fluttershy? , ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu amiga?, después de cómo te trate este dia, te trate como basura, te insulte como lo peor del mundo, te agredí y te lastime, ¿Dime por que?** – Era la incertidumbre que tenia Trixie, ya que no podía creer la petición de la Pegaso amarilla, que la mantenía agarrada en ese fuerte abrazo.

**-Porque eso hacen las amigas, nos corregimos cuando estamos haciendo mal las cosas, nos ayudamos cuando estamos en momentos difíciles y de necesidad y siempre nos decimos la verdad por muy dura que esta sea, realmente me harias muy feliz de que me aceptaras como tu amiga, tal como aceptastes a Twilight** – Era la respuesta de Fluttershy, quien ya soltaba a Trixie del abrazo en que la tenia aprisionada, manteniendo a la Unicornio Cian frente a ella sujetándola con los cascos en los hombros mientras le daba una sonrisa y con los ojos vidriosos.

Trixie en cambio había levantado el rostro mirando directamente a la Pegaso amarilla, tenia una sonrisa, estaba llorando de alegría, realmente no se podía creer que tenia otra amiga a lo cual afirmo con la cabeza y rápidamente abrazo a Fluttershy entre sollozos, la Pegaso amarilla se alegro mucho y le devolvió el calido abrazo ya que también estaba feliz de tener a Trixie como su nueva amiga.

Habían pasado ya cinco minutos dándose ese amistoso abrazo entre sollozos y lágrimas de alegría, a lo cual viene Trixie y suelta a Fluttershy, dándole una mirada alegre y hacerle el siguiente comentario a la Pegaso amarilla.

- **Bueno Fluttershy, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, es que juntó con Holy limpiaremos este basurero, antes de traer a todos, no queremos que vean este desorden y sientan lástima **- Era el comentario de Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla con una gran sonrisá.

**- Si eso haremos y juntas ayudaremos a Twilight a salir adelante **- Era la respuesta de Fluttershy con una sonrisa muy animada.

A lo cual ambas ponies levantaron los cascos y se dieron un brohoof, pero de repente sé empezó a escuchar el sonido de cascos arrastrando y apartando basura, tanto Trixie como Fluttershy se voltearon a ver atrás del sillón donde estaban sentadas, esperando a encontrar con la vista a Holy que hubiera regresado, pero fue grande la sorpresa a ver ambas a Twilight Sparkle ser la pony que estaba arrastrando los cascos entre la basura, caminando con un poco de dificultad, con la mirada baja, los ojos casi cerrados y dirigirse al comedor.

- **AAghhh, Que dolor de cabeza tengo. **- Era el comentario que hacía Twilight, mientras jalaba con su boca de una gaveta de la alacena y tomaba un frasco con aspirinas, la cual abre con ayuda de sus cascos y su boca, tomando de este como seis pastillas y luego se las hecha dentro de la boca, inmediatamente habré la puerta del refrigerador y toma una botella de vino que estaba ya casi vacía y de dos tragos se toma su contenido juntó con las aspirinas, al ver que la botella estaba vacía la deja caer al suelo y toma otra botella de vino que está completamente llena y se empieza a encaminar a su cuarto.

En ese momento tanto Trixie y Fluttershy, estaban que no podían contenerse de la emoción y alegría de ver a Twilight ya levantada, a lo que Fluttershy sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta en vuelo y se lanza hacia Twilight muy alegre y la intercepta tumbandola en el suelo y abrazándola con mucha alegría.

- **Twilight, Twilight, que bueno es verte de nuevo, me tenías muy preocupada. **- Eran los comentarios de Fluttershy entre sollozos y con una cara de alegría inmensa, abrazando a la Unicornio Lila.

- **Si es bueno ver que ya estés conciente, nos tenías preocupadas Twilight **- Era la confirmación de Trixie también muy alegre y con los ojos vidriosos.

Twilight en ese momento estaba muy confundida, se sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas, no entendía que es lo que pasaba, abrió bien los ojos y vio que tenía a Fluttershy enfrente de ella, la tenía encima y la estaba abrazando, luego ve a la otra pony y se da cuenta de que es Trixie, lo cual tener la presencia de ambas ponies la pone muy nerviosa y asustada, viene y con sus cascos delanteros se quita a Fluttershy de encima de ella arrojándola con fuerza a un lado y rápidamente se para y se dirige rápidamente al comunicador que estaba en la pared presionando el botón rojo y empieza a gritar.

**- SEGURIDAD AUXILIO, HAY DOS INTRUSOS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO, AUXILIO, VENGAN RÁPIDO, AYUDENME. **- Eran los gritos que daba Twilight muy asustada, respirando aceleradamente.

Tanto Fluttershy y Trixie estaban conmocionadas, no creían lo que acababan de escuchar decir a Twilight.

En ese momento Twilight intentó usar su magia para lanzarles lo que tuviera al alcance, pero cuando intentó levitar un florero que tenía al alcance este le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ella no podía utilizar su magia por la resaca que tenia, a lo cual con sus cascos empieza a tomar la basura del suelo y se los arrojaba a lo loco a ambas ponies.

**- AUXILIO, SEGURIDAD, ALGÚN PONY QUE ME AYUDE, AUXILIO HAY INTRUSOS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO, ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO, AUXILIO **- Eran los gritos que daba Twilight sumamente asustada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, arrojandoles basura a diestra y siniestra contra Trixie y Fluttershy.

A esta respuesta violenta de Twilight, lo que había hecho Trixie era de crear un escudo mágico para protegerse a ella y a Fluttershy, de todas las cosas que les arrojaba Twilight.

- **Twilight somos nosotras Fluttershy y Trixie, ¿acaso no nos reconoces?** - Era la respuesta de Fluttershy muy preocupada por la reacción violenta de Twilight.

-**SE QUIÉNES SON, POR ESO SE QUE ME QUIEREN LASTIMAR, AUXILIO SEGURIDAD, AUXILIO -** Era las respuesta de Twilight gritando a todo pulmón.

**- Vamos Twilight estamos aquí por que estábamos preocupadas por ti. **- Era el comentario de Trixie con una cara de angustia.

- **NO, NO ES CIERTO, USTEDES ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO, AUXILIO SEGURIDAD **- Volvía a Gritar Twilight.

En ese justo momento llegaron cuatro unicornios blancos con melenas y colas azules y uniformados de negro junto con lentes oscuros, vieron como Twilight les arrojaba varios objetos a una Unicornio y a una Pegaso que se escondían dentro de un escudo mágico, vino uno de los Unicornios y le lanzó un rayo al escudo haciendo que este desapareciera, mientras que los otros tres unicornios se lanzaron contra los supuestos intrusos, rápidamente los doblegaron e inmovilizaron.

**- Listo señorita Sparkle, nos llevaremos a las intrusas **- Era el comentario de uno de los unicornios.

- **Gracias por su ayuda **- Era la respuesta de Twilight.

**- Twilight Sparkle, que crees que nos estas haciendo -** Era el reclamo de Trixie, la cual estaba amarrada de los cascos delanteros a su cuerpo, junto con un hechizo anulador de magia sobre su cuerno, siendo sostenida sobre el lomo de uno de los unicornios de seguridad.

- **Si Twilight, por que nos haces esto.** - Era la confirmación de Fluttershy con una cara triste, la cual estaba amarrada de los cascos delanteros a su cuerpo incluyendo también sus alas, siendo sostenida sobre el lomo de otro unicornio de seguridad.

- **Ustedes son las malditas intrusas que se metieron en mi departamento a tratar de lastimarme **- Era la respuesta de Twilight muy molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

- **No Twilight Sparkle, estamos aquí para ayudarte **- Era la respuesta de Trixie.

- **Si Twilight, estamos preocupadas por ti. **- Era la confirmación de Fluttershy.

**- Ja y porque estarían preocupadas por mi, ¿como para que quisieran ayudarme?** - Era la respuesta que les daba Twilight de manera sarcástica.

**- Por que eres nuestra amiga.** - Le decía Trixie esperando que Twilight reaccionara.

**- Si Twilight eres nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos al no saber nada de ti.** - Era la confirmación de Fluttershy con los ojos vidriosos.

En ese momento Twilight se les acerco a las dos y las miro fijamente con mucho enojo en el rostro, sólo para contestarles.

**- YO NO TENGO NINGUNA MALDITA PUTA AMIGA, LLEVENSE A ESTAS MALDITAS ESCORIAS FUERA DE MI DEPARTAMENTO SEÑORES.** - Era la respuesta de Twilight gritando a todo pulmón, dejando en shock a ambas ponies por la respuesta dada, ya quedandose calladas y muy tristes.

A lo cual los Unicornios de seguridad asienten y se retiran con Trixie y Fluttershy sobre el lomo de estos, viene Twilight y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y se encamina al sillón llevándose con ella la botella de vino, toma asiento en este y con su boca quita el corcho de este y lo escupe al suelo, luego se dice ella misma - **YO NO TENGO NINGUNA AMIGA, MALDITAS BASTARDAS, NO TENGO A NADIE, ESTOY SOLA, ESTOY SOLA. **- Esto último lo dice Twilight con mucho enojo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos de los cuales surgen un par de lágrimas, mientras coloca en su boca la boquilla de la botella de vino y lo levanta con sus cascos mientras bebe su contenido.

Continuara…

.

Zero - Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el episodio, ya apareció la estrella que todos extrañaban y que casi sólo pasó dormida los capítulos anteriores XD.

Diane - Hay por favor Zero, esta tu historia parece telenovela Cursi, dan ganas de vomitar.

Zero - En serio? Y me lo dice la novelera que le encantan las novelas Coreanas.

Diane - Esas novelas son graciosas.

Zero - Si son graciosas, pero me refiero a las escenas románticas, cuando te pones toda melosa con la almohada.

Diane - Se sonroja y grita - Eres un maldito fisgón Zero.

Zero - si, si, lo que digas, Mua, Mua. ja ja ja.

Viene Diane y le arroja la almohada a Zero Y le grita - Eres un maldito.

Viene Zero y le saca la lengua en señal de burla.

Diane se molesta y se esconde bajo la sabana de la cama dando la espalda.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


	8. Cap 8 - Arrepentimientos y Culpas

.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic le pertenecen a Hasbro y Laurent Faust, – La siguiente historia de Fanfic ha sido creada con el objetivo de entretener a los lectores y divertirlos tanto a ellos como a mí que me ha gustado mucho el escribirlo :D . Que lo disfruten. :D

Bueno amigos y amigas Lectores.

Les quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia, tanto a los que publican sus comentarios como a aquellos que lo han puesto entre sus historias favoritas, lo cual significa que ha sido del agrado de muchos, también agradecer a los que dan su opinión, tanto vía Review como por medio de PM, ya que me dan sus tan valiosos consejos y críticas - :D - XD - los cuales para mí son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo Ocho – Así que por favor, opinen no se queden con el comentario, ya que puede ser de gran ayuda - :D – En serio comenten - :D – Ya que si no comentan no sabré si les está gustando ó disgustando como va la historia, a lo cual podría escribirle un final que no seria del agrado de todos XD – En serio - ! O_o ! – Opinen :D .

Otra cosa si tienen preguntas háganlas, será un gusto el contestarlas XD – siempre y cuando no comprometan la historia XD .

**.**

La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta.

**.**

**Capitulo 8 – Arrepentimientos y Culpas.**

.

Twilight les había cerrado la puerta de su departamento en la cara de ambas ponies, las había echado tanto a Trixie como a Fluttershy, estaban conmocionadas por la respuesta de la Unicornio Lila con tal odio les había dicho que ella lo sintieron en lo mas profundo de sus almas, ese desprecio no podía ser descrito, tan solo les sonaban como ecos en su mentes lo mencionado por Twilight que les había gritado su respuesta "**YO NO TENGO NINGUNA MALDITA PUTA AMIGA, LLEVENSE A ESTAS MALDITAS ESCORIAS FUERA DE MI DEPARTAMENTO SEÑORES",**esas palabras dichas por la Unicornio Lila eran algo que a Fluttershy le hacia empezar a sollozar con mucho esfuerzo en sus respiros, mientras que Trixie solo miraba triste al suelo sin ningún punto fijo en su vista, ya que ambas ponies se encontraban atadas sin ninguna posibilidad de poder liberarse y ser entregadas a las autoridades de la policía pony.

En el pasillo del condominio fuera del departamento de Twilight se encaminaban los cuatro Unicornios de Seguridad del lugar llevando dos de estos sobre sus lomos a Trixie y a Fluttershy, se pararon enfrente de la puerta del elevador y apretando con el casco el botón para que este llegara, el cual se podía ver por el indicador de este que estaba en el sotano del condominio, paso como dos minutos que no se movia, pero después empezó a subir y en cuestión de otro par de minutos ya estaba llegando a la cuarta planta donde estos se encontraban esperándolo a que abriera sus puertas.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y dentro de este estaba Holy Pillow junto con el carrito de limpieza, los unicornios de seguridad vieron a la pony mucama y al percatarse que traia su equipo de limpieza, ellos se colocaron dos en cada lado del elevador y le cedieron el paso para que pudiera salir de este junto con la carretilla de limpieza, Holy empieza a salir del elevador caminando en retroceso y halando el carrito con su boca sin poner mucha atención a los unicornios, dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento de Twilight, solo da un rápido vistazo mirando cuando los Unicornios de Seguridad entraron al elevador llevando en sus lomos un par de ponies y se cerraron las puertas del elevador casi inmediatamente no dando oportunidad de ver a los ponies que llevaban en sus lomos, Holy no le dio mucha importancia y continuo su camino, al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Twilight, esta le encuentra cerrada, Holy se sorprendio del porque la señorita Lullamoon o la señorita Fluttershy la hubieran cerrado la puerta, ya que sabian ambas ponies de que ella regresaría para continuar con la limpieza del resto del departamento de la señorita Sparkle.

Holy busca en su delantal del uniforme las llaves del departamento de Twilight, las encuentra y procede a introducirla en el cerrojo, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar la llave para abrir la puerta se detiene y recuerda a los Unicornios de Seguridad, a lo que piensa – **"No, imposible que hayan sido ellas, que fueran las ponies que llevaban en sus lomos arrestadas, no lo creo, a menos que" - **pensaba Holy y se negaba con la cabeza a la absurda idea que le había pasado por la mente, pero en ese momento solo se detiene y poco a poco saca la llave del cerrojo y la guarda en su delantal, viene ella y con un poco de duda en su rostro viene y toca con su casco la puerta, espera unos cuantos segundos y no obtiene ninguna respuesta, a lo cual vuelve a tocar con un poco mas con fuerza que ejerce con su casco, con este segundo llamado obtiene una respuesta ya que logro escuchar unos cascos del otro lado de la puerta que se aproximaban, se habre la puerta y lo que ve con sus ojos la deja sin palabras, ya que era la señorita Sparkle la que le había abierto la puerta.

**-¿Qué quiere?** – Dijo Twilight con muy mal humor, mirando a Holy frente a ella.

Holy rápidamente reacciono a la pregunta de Twilight meneando rápidamente la cabeza y respondiendo su pregunta **- Disculpeme señorita Sparkle, he venido a realizar la limpieza de su departamento, que me fue solicitada** – Fue la respuesta de Holy junto con un ademan que le dirigía a Twilight.

**-¿Qué?, yo no he pedido ningún servicio de limpieza.** – Habia sido la respuesta de la Unicornio Lila, con una cara de pocos amigos, con el seño fruncido y mirando de mala gana a Holy.

**-Disculpe señorita Sparkle, el servicio fue solicitado por dos yeguas que la habían venido a visitar** – Era el comentario de Holy a la muy enojada Unicornio Lila.

**-¿Que?, esas malditas bastardas, como se atrevieron** – Era la respuesta de Twilight mirando a un lado y mencionando en voz baja con mucho enojo en su rostro.

-** Disculpe señorita Sparkle, que fue lo que dijo – **Era la duda de Holy, ya que tenía que ignorar el fuerte comentario que había escuchado de la Unicornio Lila.

**-Que yo no he pedido ningún servicio de limpieza y las dos yeguas que lo pidieron, eran unas malditas intrusas que habían entrado en mi departamento de forma fraudulenta.** – Fue la respuesta de Twilight mucho mas molesta.

**-Disculpe la pregunta señorita Sparkle, ¿pero entonces las intrusas huyeron?, ¿no la lastimaron?** – Era el decir de Holy, pero ella sabia la verdad sobre sus amigas Fluttershy y Trixie, ya que Holy les había brindado el acceso al departamento de la Unicornio Lila, pero necesitaba oírse neutral y no levantar alguna sospecha a la Unicornio Lila.

**- No, las malditas bastardas no lograron hacerme ningún daño y tampoco lograron escaparse, alcance a llamar a seguridad y ellos vinieron a tiempo y las capturaron, no han de tardar los policías ponies en venir para llevárselas y meterlas a la cárcel junto con las demás basuras de la sociedad** - Fue la respuesta de Twilight aun molesta, pero en sus ojos apareció un brillo y su boca medio se alzo una sonrisa de maldad al solo imaginarse a la par de ponies en la cárcel.

Holy solo sintió un escalofrio que le recorrió su cuerpo, se sintió tan mal por la Señorita Sparkle, realmente vio el enorme odio que tenia la Unicornio Lila a su par de amigas, ya que se percato de la sonrisa que dio al mencionar la carcel, le dio tanta lastima a Holy que tenia que hacer algo por Fluttershy y Trixie, ellas solo se preocuparon por el estado de Twilight, ya que no sabían nada de ella y les preocupaban mucho la Unicornio Lila, se maldecía ella misma por no haber estado antes de que llegaran los Unicornios de seguridad, Holy pudo haber aclarado las cosas y asi haber ayudado a ambas ponies y haber evitado que se las llevaran, ahora Holy necesitaba urgentemente retirarse e ir inmediatamente donde estuvieran los Unicornios de seguridad, **"cual seria el mejor lugar para que llevaran a Trixie y a Fluttershy"** pensaba Holy, solo se le ocurrió la Gerencia que estaba en la entrada del condominio, pero antes necesitaba librarse del pequeño inconveniente que tenia con Twilight, decidió hacerle una pregunta esperando que ella se negara y procedió a realizarla, siendo la siguiente.

**-Disculpe la molestia señorita Sparkle, pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿si me permite realizarle la limpieza a su departamento?** – Era la nueva pregunta de Holy esperando como respuesta que Twilight le negara la oferta, ya que si le confirmaba tendría que quedarse, pero necesitaba ir urgentemente a buscar a Trixie y Fluttershy antes de que llegaran los policías ponies.

**-No gracias, estoy bien asi** – Fue la respuesta de Twilight.

Holy dio gracias a Dios en su mente al oir la respuesta y procedió a responderle a Twilight.

**-Como usted mande señorita Sparkle y perdoneme por la molestia** – Fue la contestación de Holy con una sonrisa, ya que había obtenido la respuesta que tanto deseaba oir junto con un ademan.

**-No hay pena.** – Contesto Twilight y seguido cerro la puerta dejando a Holy afuera.

Apenas se cerro la puerta, Holy solo acomodo la carretilla de limpieza a un lado en el pasillo alejándolo un par de metros de la puerta del departamento de Twilight y rápidamente comenzó a galopar en dirección al elevador, presiono el botón de este varias veces, pero al ver el indicador del elevador este había iniciado su camino hacia abajo de la tercera planta hacia el sotano y de allí era de esperar a que este regresase hasta la cuarta planta, lo cual le tomaria mucho tiempo en esperarlo, se decide y rápidamente ir en dirección de la puerta de salida de incendios, abre la puerta de salida de emergencia que esta a unos diez metros a un lado del elevador y toma las escaleras a todo galope llegando rápidamente a la primera planta, salió de golpe empujando la puerta, respirando agitadamente con el sudor callendole por el rostro debido al trote dado por ella, se dirige rápidamente a las oficinas del administrador pasando en medio de la recepción ubicada en la entrada del condominio, a la par de estas puertas de vidrio giratoras que dan axceso al condómino se encuentra una puerta roja con un letrero de Gerencia, donde están ubicadas las oficinas principales del gerente del condominio, entra rápidamente en ellas, lo que encuentra dentro de esta es a los cuatro Unicornios de seguridad y en el suelo ve a Fluttershy respirando agitadamente y sollozando con los ojos muy vidriosos, a la par de la Pegaso amarilla estaba Trixie con una cara muy triste y con la vista baja ambas ponies estaban atadas de sus cascos para que no trataran de huir, en el caso de Fluttershy la tenían con sus alas extendidas y amarradas entre si, en cambio Trixie tenia un brillo en su cuerno lo cual indicaba que se le había aplicado un hechizo anulador de magia, las dos levantaron la mirada por el repentino movimiento de la puerta, ya que este se abrió de golpe mostrando a Holy, tanto Fluttershy como Trixie vieron a Holy entrar, pero ambas ponies solo dieron una mirada al suelo con tristeza quitándole la mirada a Holy.

Holy sintió una alegría al ver a ambas ponies, tubo mucha suerte en que aun no hayan llegado las autoridades policiacas ponis, ella pensó que aun tenia una oportunidad de sacarlas del problema en que la señorita Sparkle las había metido, vino y solo se acomodo bien su uniforme el cual se le desacomodo por el fuerte galope que acababa de dar, se procedió a sacar un pañuelo de su delantal y procedió a limpiarse el exceso de sudor de su rostro con su pañuelo, mientras era observada por los cuatro Unicornios uniformados, a los cuales se le vio un pequeño rubor en los rostros al ver como Holy se limpiaba el sudor, viene ella y les dirige la mirada a los unicornios.

**-¿Donde esta el Gerente?, necesito hablar con él** – Fue el decir de Holy a los Unicornios de Seguridad que aun mantenían un poco de rubor rojo en sus rostros.

Uno de los Unicornios solo se despejo un poco la garganta antes de responderle a Holy ya que aun estaba un poco extaseado.

**-No tarda en venir** – Fue la respuesta del Unicornio.

En ese momento se abre una puerta ubicada a mano derecha de la habitación a la par de esta hay un gran vidrio de espejo, del cual solo se veía el reflejo de todos en la habitación, de esa puerta solo se ve como aparece un semental de pelaje oscuro y su melena y crin eran de color celeste claro y sus ojos eran de color verde, tenia un traje muy elegante con cola que le cubria su Cutie Mark, mira a los Unicornios de Seguridad y a las intrusas, también se percata de la presencia de Holy.

**-Muy bien hecho caballeros, procederé a llamar a las autoridades** – Era el comentario del pony terrestre.

**-Gracias señor** – Decian los cuatro unicornios al unisono, todos parados y firmes.

**-Digame señorita Pillow, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?** – Le preguntaba el gerente con una mirada de duda.

**-Necesito hablar con usted señor, y si es posible a solas, por favor **– Le respondia Holy con mucha seriedad.

**-Bueno, pasa a mi oficina** – Fue la respuesta del gerente, señalándole la puerta donde este había salido.

**-Gracias **– Respondio Holy, se encamino hacia la puerta y entro en la oficina.

**-Bueno caballeros, manténganlas vigiladas mientras atiendo a la Señorita Pillow** – Les decía el Gerente del condominio.

**-Si señor** – Confirmaban los cuatro Unicornios al unisono, mientras que Fluttershy y Trixie solo permanecían en el suelo con mucha tristeza en sus rostros.

El gerente entro a su oficina y cerro la puerta, se dirigió a su silla y se sento en ella frente a su escritorio de madera, enfrente de este estaba parada Holy, solo esperando al Pony Gerente para iniciar la conversación.

**-Bueno señorita Pillow, solo permítame un momento para realizar la llamada a las autoridades policiacas ponies, para que se lleven a las intrusas y después podremos hablar tranquilamente sobre sus asuntos.** – Era el comentario que le hacia el Gerente del condominio alzando con sus cascos el teléfono de su oficina y comenzando a marcar al departamento de policía pony.

La reacción de Holy no se hizo esperar al oir el comentario del Gerente, provoco que la crin se le erizara y diera un pequeño brinco, rápidamente con su casco apretó el botón del teléfono que cancelaba la llamada, dejando muy sorprendido y con la boca abierta al Gerente que no entendía la acción de Holy.

**-¿Pero que demonios le pasa señorita Pillow?** – Fue la exigencia del Gerente al ver el brusco movimiento de Holy, al dejarle con el teléfono en el casco y la llamada cortada, estaba molesto por la accion de la yegua y a la vez con muchas dudas ya que no entendía el porque lo había hecho.

**-Disculpeme Señor mi brusco movimiento, pero lo que necesito hablar con usted, involucra a las dos yeguas intrusas que están en la habitación de al lado.** – Era la respuesta de Holy, muy nerviosa, tragando saliva y empezando a sudar, ya que no tenia que haber hecho tal acción, pero su nerviosismo la traiciono y solo reacciono cortando la llamada con el casco.

El pony Gerente no entendía de que queria hablar Holy, se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana que mostraba la sala donde estaban las dos yeguas, abrió las persianas mostrando el cuarto al lado, donde se veian a Fluttershy y a Trixie doblegadas y muy desanimadas con la mirada baja, junto con ellas estaban los cuatro Unicornios de Seguridad cada uno parados firmemente mirando fijamente a las dos yeguas y cada uno parada en cada esquina del cuarto, el Gerente solo los miraba a todos en la habitación, pero ninguno de los ponies presentes del otro lado del espejo sabían que eran observados.

**-¿Digame señorita Pillow, que es tan importante que hablemos, como para que me cortara la llamada que estaba haciendo y que involucre a las dos ponies intrusas?** – Le decia el Gerente con una mirada muy seria hacia las supuestas intrusas.

**-Señor, las dos yeguas que están custodiando los Unicornios de seguridad, son amigas de la Señorita Sparkle-** Le contesto holy con un tono de vos seria.

**-Entonces, digame señorita Pillow ¿por que la señorita Sparkle llamo a seguridad? –** Era el comentario del Gerente mirando de reojo muy seriamente a Holy.

A Holy solo se le erizo la crin al oir la pregunta que este le había hecho, dio un gran respiro y respondió lo siguiente.

**-La señorita Sparkle no sabia que sus amigas estaban allí, ya que ella estaba inconciente** – Fue la respuesta de Holy empezando a inquietarse.

El Gerente solo dio otra mirada a la par de ponies intrusas, aun con muchas dudas, tomo un poco de aire y le realizo una nueva pregunta a Holy.

**-Sera que la señorita Sparkle estaba inconciente, ¿por que las dos yeguas que tengo enfrente la habían atacado dejándola inconciente?** – Era el comentario que le había hecho este esperando que Holy se lo confirmara.

Holy sólo se sobresaltó por el comentario de Gerente realmente no le creía y desconfiaba de las chicas, tomó aire y procedió a contestar a este.

**- No señor, la razón de que la señorita Sparkle estuviera inconciente, fue por que en ese momento se encontraba ebria** – Fue la respuesta de Holy con una expresión muy seria.

Ahora el Gerente dejo de mirar a Trixie y a Fluttershy, cambiando su mirada hacia Holy muy serio, con los ojos entrecerrados, solo para hacerle una nueva pregunta a la pony mucama.

**-Y acaso señorita Pillow, ¿usted vio cuando encontraron ebria a la señorita Sparkle?** – Decia el Gerente, dándole una mirada a Holy y señalando a Fluttershy y a Trixie.

**-Si señor, yo estaba allí.** – Fue la respuesta de Holy.

Al gerente solo se le abrieron los ojos como platos al recibir la respuesta de Holy, ahora tenía una nueva duda y decide aclararla.

**-¿Expliqueme como es posible que usted señorita Pillow estuviera allí?** – Era ahora la incertidumbre del pony Gerente.

Holy se detuvo un par de segundos a pensar su respuesta dio un fuerte respiro y procedió a contestar.

**-Entiendo su duda señor, le explicare, que hace un par de horas llego a recepción la Unicornio Cian, pidiendo ayuda me comento ella que desde hace un par de meses atrás no tenían información alguna de la señorita Sparkle, ya que usted no se encontraba en ese momento yo la acompañe hasta su departamento, donde encontramos a la Pegaso amarilla también muy preocupada por la señorita Sparkle, yo les brinde el acceso a su departamento donde encontramos a la señorita Sparkle ebria e inconciente en su cama, no solo eso también encontramos su departamento muy lleno de basura, yo me retire para traer mis utensilios de limpieza un par de veces y las deje a ellas solas en el departamento de la señorita Sparkle, cuando regrese me encontré a la señorita Sparkle ya conciente, pero no vi a sus amigas y recordé que vi pasar a los Unicornios de seguridad con un par de ponies en sus lomos, nunca imagine que fueran ellas las ponies que llevaban estos custodiadas, la señorita Sparkle me confirmo que ellos se las habían llevado, por eso he venido aquí a aclarar las cosas y que liberen a ambas yeguas, ya que se ha cometido un grave error y ha habido una gran confusión con ellas que son inocentes.** – Fue toda la explicación que dio Holy al Gerente.

**-Te agradesco la información que me ha brindado señorita Pillow, pero si recuerda las reglas de la administración, solo podemos brindarle acceso a familiares del inquilino, pero usted les brindo acceso sin permiso a desconocidas y rompiendo dicha regla, esto le puede costar su trabajo.** – Fue la respuesta del Gerente mirando seriamente a Holy.

Holy solo sintió que le faltaba el aire, ya que se sintió como mareada al oir el comentario que le djo el Gerente y esto le provoco que se le erizara el pelaje, también sintió como le daba un fuerte latido el corazón al recordar de nuevo las palabras del Gerente, se sintió mal y casi estuvo a punto de empezar a sollozar, pero se contuvo, tenia que terminar de hacer lo que iva a hacer, que era liberar a ambas ponies, tomo aire muy profundamente para relajarse y miro al Gerente muy fijamente para decirle lo siguiente.

**-Lo se señor, fue mi error, pensé que la Unicornio Cian era la hermana de la señorita Sparkle, lo lamento** – Fue la respuesta de Holy, muy pesadamente y palpitándole el corazón fuertemente.

**-Bueno señorita Pillow, ya que me aclaro la situación, espéreme aquí** – Le dijo el Gerente y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió diciéndole a los Unicornios de seguridad que liberasen a las dos yeguas y que las hicieran pasar a la oficina de él.

Tanto Fluttershy como Trixie no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era algo bueno que las desataran, pero les extraño la solicitud de los Unicornios de seguridad que pasaran a la oficina del Gerente, ellas solo acataron y entraron a esta.

**-Por favor señoritas tomen asiento, disculpen la fuerza bruta por parte de nuestro equipo de seguridad, la señorita Pillow me explico todo lo sucedido.** – Era el comentario que les daba el Gerente a Fluttershy y a Trixie, las cuales estaban sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado, ahora ya entendían que Holy las había ayudado y que después se lo tendrían que agradecer.

**-Bueno ahora que se aclaro el asunto, ¿podríamos regresar al departamento de nuestra amiga?** – Era la pregunta que hacia Trixie.

**-Lo lamento señorita Unicornio, pero por reglas del condominio, solo parientes cercanos de la señorita Sparkle, pueden hacer tal petición, a menos que ella les permitiera el acceso, pero por lo acaecido hace unos momentos antes, no creo que sea posible ya que veo que la Señorita Sparkle no las quiere recibir, a menos que ustedes vinieran con familiares de ella con documentos que los identifiquen que son parientes de la señorita Sparkle. **– Fue la respuesta explicativa del Gerente hacia ambas ponies.

Trixie solo puso una expresión de fastidio por lo de las reglas del condominio, junto a un fuerte respiro y miro a Fluttershy a lo cual se le ocurrió una idea poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Dime Fluttershy, ¿tienes el numero de teléfono de la familia de Twilight? **– Era la pregunta que le hacia Trixie a la Pegaso amarilla.

**-Si.** – Contesto suavemente Fluttershy.

**-Entonces quiero que los llames ahora mismo, los necesitamos urgentemente** – Fue la confirmacion de Trixie, con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

**-Lo hare, pero se me olvido traer mi celular** – Fue la respuesta de Fluttershy con su voz suave.

Viene Trixie y le dirige la mirada al Pony Gerente solo para mencionarle lo siguiente –** Nos presta su teléfono para llamarle a la familia de Twilight Sparkle **– junto con una pequeña sonrisa muy nerviosa que le daba, esperando que este no se los negara.

**-Adelante **– Les confirmo el Gerente muy serio y alcanzándoles el teléfono de su escritorio con sus cascos.

**-Gracias** – Le decía tímidamente Fluttershy tomando el teléfono y comenzando a marcar, empezando a sonar este, piii, piii, piii, piii.

-**Buenas tardes **– Se oyo la respuesta en el auricular dando a escuchar una voz femenina.

-**Heeee… buenas… tardes….** – Decia suavemente Fluttershy muy nerviosa.

-**Hola, si, ¿Quién habla?** – se volvia a oir en el auricular del teléfono.

-**Este… yo… bueno…** - Decia Fluttershy sumamente nerviosa y empezando a sudar a borbotones.

**-Dame aca**** Fluttershy**– Dijo Trixie ya muy molesta por la forma de actuar de la Pegaso amarilla, quitándole el teléfono de entre los cascos a Fluttershy.

**-Hola, perdón queremos hablar con la señora Twilight Velvet** – Decia Trixie en el teléfono.

**-Si, soy yo, ¿Quién habla?** – se escuchaba en el auricular.

**-Hola señora Velvet, habla Trixie, Trixie Lullamoon y me acompaña Fluttershy **– contestaba la Unicornio Cian.

**-Hola hijita, ya bastante tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti, ¿Cómo has estado?** – Se escuchaba en el auricular.

**-Estamos con unos problemas Señora Velvet y necesitamos que nos ayude, visitamos a Twilight pero nos hecho de su apartamento y estamos en este momento en la Gerencia del condominio siendo custodiadas por cargos de agresión contra Twilight, pero la verdad es que estamos preocupadas por ella y no nos dejan entrar si no viene un familiar a solicitar que nos brinden acceso y que también nos reconozcan como conocidas de Twilight** – Era la historia que le daba Trixie a la madre de Twilight.

**-Dios mio, no puedo creer que mi hija haya hecho eso** – Era el comentario que les hacia Velvet muy sorprendida por lo que había escuchado decir a Trixie y que les había expresado en el auricular.

**-Lo sé señora Velvet, pero es cierto y Twilight no esta en las mejores condiciones que digamos en este momento y las necesita a ustedes y también nosotras las necesitamos para que nos ayuden** **a salir de este problema y asi podamos ayuda a Twilight**– Era la respuesta de Trixie un poco desanimada.

**-Ok, ire lo mas rápido posible, solo dejare una nota a mi esposo y a mi hijo, ya que ellos no están en estos momentos, pero no tardan en aparecer en cualquier momento y yo llegare en tan solo treinta minutos, asi que espérenme y no se muevan** – Era la respuesta de Velvet en el auricular del teléfono.

**-Gracias señora Velvet, estamos aquí en la oficina del Gerente del condominio** – Fue la respuesta de Trixie, ya dando una pequeña sonrisa, ya que dentro de poco obtendrían la ayuda que tanto necesitan.

A lo cual solo se escucho como la señora Velvet colgaba el teléfono dando por terminada la llamada.

**-Ahora a esperar que la Señora Velvet venga** – Le decía Trixie muy animada a Fluttershy mientras colocaba el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

**-Bueno, como veo que vendrá la madre de la señorita Sparkle, pueden esperarla y aprovechare para que me confirme que realmente son amistades conocidas de ella, ya que aun tengo mis dudas** – Les decía el Gerente ya que aun no creía en la historia de las tres ponies.

**-Esta bien, no hay ningún problema en esperarla, para que asi confirme todo lo que quiera saber** – Fue la respuesta de Trixie muy seria y un poco molesta con este.

**-Entendido señorita Lullamoon.** – Le contestaba el Gerente mientras miraba a Trixie, pero cambia en ese momento la mirada hacia Holy y a dirigirle la palabra a la pony mucama.

**– Volviendo con usted señorita Pillow, necesito que me de las llaves maestras junto con su identificación de empleada y espere aquí unos treinta minutos, mientras preparo el papeleo de su despido por las reglas que rompió** – Fue el comentario del Gerente muy serio mirando a Holy.

La respuesta de las tres ponies fue grande al oir las palabras del Gerente hacia Holy, tanto Trixie como Fluttershy estaban muy sorprendidas haciéndoles sentir muy culpables a las dos por la acción tomada por el Gerente, mientras que ambas ponies veian tristemente a Holy.

Holy solo sintió como se le volcó el corazón dándole un fuerte latido, también sintió como el mundo se le vino encima, empezó a respirar muy pesadamente y comenzando a sollozar, mientras que empezaba a quitarse el delantal donde tenía las llaves maestras y las tomaba con las pezuñas colocándolas en el escritorio del Gerente, mientras que en sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos, después se quito su gafete de empleada junto con su tarjeta de identificación y también las colocaba sobre el escritorio y retrosedia un par de pasos, dejándose caer sentada en el suelo y dando la mirada hacia abajo ya muy desanimada.

**-Bueno señoritas, esperen aquí para mientras** – A lo cual viene el Gerente y toma las cosas de Holy sobre el escritorio y las guardaba en una gaveta del mismo y se paraba para emprender su respectiva retirada por la puerta.

Apenas se cerro la puerta detrás del Gerente, Holy solo se desmorono a llorar, estaba totalmente destrozada, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, ahora se había quedado sin empleo, se sentía realmente tan mal que no sabia que hacer, mas que dejar que calleran las lagirmas de ella por sus mejillas, Holy por querer hacer una buena acción ahora había perdido su único sustento, estaba desilusionada por lo injusto de la situación que le estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy y Trixie solo se sentían muy culpables, ya que por culpa de ellas Holy había perdido su empleo, vienen las dos ponies y se le acercaron a la pobre pony mucama, estaban muy tristes por lo sucedido, jamás quisieron que eso pasara.

**-Lo… lo sentimos mucho Holy.** – Fue la muy timida respuesta de Fluttershy muy triste.

**-Perdonanos Holy, no… no queríamos que esto pasara.** – Era la respuesta de Trixie sintiéndose muy culpable, ya que por ella se había dado toda la situación.

Holy solo levanto la cara y las miro, su cara demostraba una tristeza indescriptible, una deseperacion e incertidumbre y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas blancas y caian al suelo, mientras volvia a caer en el llanto.

**-Y... y ahora… que haré, necesito el trabajo, tengo que llevarles el sustento a mis queridos hijos** – Decia Holy desesperada por la insertidumbre de su futuro y de su familia, llorando a mas no poder, solo recostándose en el suelo y darles la espalda a ambas ponies.

Trixie solo se le acerco lentamente a Holy y le coloco su casco en el hombro a la pony mucama, tratando de esta manera de ayudarla y darle confort, pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar ya que Holy rápidamente aparto el casco de Trixie de su hombro y le dijo lo siguiente – **Alejense, ya tengo demasiados problemas encima, no… no quiero tener mas inconvenientes y desgracias que… que me están ocasionando ustedes **– Fue lo mencionado por Holy sin moverse de su lugar, muy pesadamente entre sollozos y lagrimas.

Trixie solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se sento en el suelo, esas palabras dichas por Holy la hicieron sentir muy culpable del mal que había ocasionado, ya que por culpa de ella habían despedido a la pobre Holy, había dejado sin sustento a su familia, realmente no sabia que hacer y la desesperación la carcomió, solo se puso a llorar en silencio entre timidos respiros forzados que daba, pero que le dolían mucho en su alma.

Fluttershy también se sentía muy mal por Holy, pero ella no podía hacer nada por la pony mucama y si se acercaba obtendría sólo la misma respuesta de rechazo por parte de Holy, ve a Trixie que también se desmorono en llanto por la respuesta de Holy, viene Fluttershy y se le acerco a Trixie y le acaricia su melena, pero la Unicornio Cian no reacciono para nada, solo mantenía su mirada puesta en Holy mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas celestes junto con esos pequeños respiros forzados que daba la Unicornio Cian, a lo que piensa Fluttershy que Trixie realmente se siente tan culpable, que no sabe que mas hacer, mas que solo llorar, a lo cual Fluttershy solo la empieza a rodear en un abrazo y comenzando a menearse de un lado a otro, tratando de esta manera de calmar a la adolorida Unicornio Cian.

Despues de que pasaron los treinta minutos tanto Holy como Trixie seguían en las mismas condiciones, Fluttershy aun seguía abrazando y mesiendo a Trixie de un lado a otro, se oyeron voces afuera de la oficina de este los cuales decían.

**-Por aquí señora Velvet, pase delante, allí están las tres yeguas responsables de molestar a la señorita Sparkle**.- Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban afuera de la oficina.

Se abrió la puerta dando a la vista a una yegua Unicornio de pelaje gris, melena y crin lacio rayado de color blanco y color Lavanda turnándose cada color y ojos celestes, su Cutie Mark eran tres estrellas, mientras que atrás de ella viene el Gerente del condominio.

Velvet entro en la habitación, mira a una pony terrestre recostada en el suelo dando la espalda la cual no reconoció y despues mira a un lado y logra mirar a Fluttershy abrazando a Trixie, rápidamente camina hacia ellas y ve que la Unicornio Cian estaba llorando.

**-¿Que ocurrió cariño?, ¿acaso te han lastimado ó te han hecho algún daño?** – Fue la pregunta que hacia Velvet a Trixie, preocupada al verla llorar por algún tipo de daño que le hubieren hecho, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta ya que Trixie mantenía la mirada fija en Holy.

**-No se preocupe señora Velvet, ellas no ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño** – Era la confirmación del pony Gerente.

**-A usted no le estoy preguntando, si les han hecho algún tipo de daño a ellas, se las verán con mis abogados** – Fue la respuesta de Velvet mirando muy fieramente al Gerente.

El Gerente solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás muy aterrado por el comentario de Velvet.

**-Dime cariño, ¿que te han hecho?** – Velvet volvia a insistir en su pregunta a Trixie, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

A esto viene Fluttershy y mira a la señora Velvet, para dirigirle la palabra y decirle lo siguente. – **Es que Trixie se siente culpable, por que por nuestra culpa, despidieron a Holy, solo por que nos ayudo a entrar el departamento de Twilight **– Le decía la Pegaso amarilla muy suavemente, con una cara de tristeza y señalando con el casco a Holy, la cual se mantenía aparte totalmente recostada en el suelo y dándoles la espalda.

**-Gracias Fluttershy –** Le agradecia Velvet a la Pegaso amarilla y luego le dirige la mirada a la unicornio Cian **- Dime cariño, ¿por eso es que estas triste?** – Fue la nueva pregunta que Velvet le hacia a Trixie, colocándole su casco en la mejilla a la Unicornio Cian y levantándole el rostro para poderla ver directo a sus ojos.

Ante tal pregunta y acción por parte de la señora Velvet, Trixie solo afirmaba con la cabeza, manteniéndose con una cara de enorme tristeza, con los ojos muy vidriosos y aun saliéndole las lagrimas que le recorrían sus mejillas, ya que aun se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había pasado a la pobre Holy, ya que no era su intención que le pasara tal desgracia a la pony mucama.

**-No te preocupes cariño, mama lo va arreglar.** – Era la afirmación de la Señora Velvet con una cara muy tierna y maternal, junto con una muy agradable sonrisa.

Continuara.

.

Zero – Ok amigos, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo mas para ustedes, cargado de sentimientos y emociones XD.

Diane – Donde están mis nachos que me prometiste. Exijia Diane muy molesta.

Zero – no puedes esperar a que termine aquí con los Lectores y Lectoras.

Diane – No, quiero mis nachos con guacamole que me prometiste.

Zero – Aghhh, esta bien, ya te los traigo.

Diane – y Trae los nachos de Tershie.

Zero – Ok, ya los traigo y Zeros se retira a la cocina mientras prepara los nachos y el Guacamole.

Diane – da una sonrisa maqueabelica y empieza a buscar en su gabinete, encontrando un bote con Wasabi y lo esconde en un ricon.

Zero – Ok aquí estoy, ya aquí tienes tus nachos con guacamole.

Diane – Gracias.

Zero - ¿Y Tershie donde esta?

Diane – esta en el pasillo mirando los Torogoces, pero deja los nachos aquí, yo se los cuido.

Zero – Si como no, capas que te los comes y la dejas sin comer a la pobre.

Diane – Me crees capas de hacer tal maldad – y viene Diane y pone cara de angelito junto con un Halo que le aparece encima de la cabeza.

Zero – MMmmmm, si te creo capaz de hacerlo.

Diane – Pudrete – y le saca la lengua a Zero.

Zero – ya vengo le voy a dejar los nachos a Tershie, no toques los mios, ni te vayas a comer mi Guacamole.

Diane – Le saca la lengua a Zero y sigue comiendo sus nachos con Guacamole.

Viene Zero y se retira con los nachos y el guacamole de Tershie.

Diane solo rie malévolamente y los mira desde la ventana como le lleva los nachos y se ponen a hablar los dos, rápidamente saca el bote de Wasabi y le hecha un poco en el Guacamole de Zero y lo revuelve bien sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro y toma rápidamente su lugar comiendo.

Zero – bueno ya estamos aquí Diane, ¿no hiciste nada malo verdad?.

Diane – Yoooo? Solo estoy comiendo, amamamma, ves. Ay perdón Hola Tershie me alegro que ya estes mas animada.

Tershi – Hooola. Gracias creo.

Zero – Bueno ya que ustedes comieron voy a comer yo. Y empieza Zero a comerse sus nachos con Guacamole, MMM muy ricos, esta algo raro el sabor del Guacamole, creo que empezaba a arruinarse.

Diane – pues claro, yo también le sentí un sabor raro, pero me gustaro.

Tershi – a mi me gustaron.

Zero – Creo que, aghhh esta empezando a hacer calor no creen? – Zero empieza a ponerse rojo – AAAGGGHHHHH, ESTA PICANTE! ME QUEMO LA BOCA! AGUA! AGUA! Y Zero sale corriendo como una bala a la cocina.

Diane empieza a Reirse como una loca JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA. Te lo mereces maldito Cabron.

Tershie – OH, May…. Que le paso?

Diane : es que le di un picante muy fuerte al imbécil de Zero, jajajajajjajaja y no solo eso jajajajaj no deje nada de agua en el refrigerador jaajajajaj solo una botella de jugo de fresa pero en verdad es salsa tabasco con agua jajajajajajjaja

Zero – AAAGHHHH ESTA BOTELLA TIENE SALSA TABASCO, AAAAAGGGHHHH ME QUEMO LA BOCA, MALDITA DAINE ME LAS PAGARAS AAAGGGGHHHHH.

Tershie sale volando a toda velocidad a auxiliar a Zero que entro al baño y abrió la regadera.

Diane – jajajaajja bueno amigos, ajajajjaajja espero que les haya gustado, jajajaja la broma jajajaja, porque a mi me encanto, jajajajaja hasta la próxima. Y Diane continua riéndose a lo grande mientras que Tershie auxilia al pobre de Zero en el baño que no dejaba de tomar agua de la regadera.

Gracias a Todos por el apoyo.

Hasta la próxima.

.


End file.
